O Filho da Escuridão
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Conta o que ocorrera com Mairon e Moriel, o filho deste com Melkor, após a Guerra da Ira - até as Dagor Dagorath. Sim, é mais um projeto ambicioso. Slash Mairon X Melkor e sexo mais pra frente.
1. Chapter 1

_**O Filho da Escuridão**_

I

Melkor observava à fortaleza decadente, porém era como se nada visse. Sabia que Ancalagon havia caído. Sabia que em breve as hostes de Valinor estariam em seu encalço. Agora estava na masmorra mais funda de Angband, e ninguém o acompanhava. Em breve chegaram Mairon e Moriel.

Todos sabiam que Mairon era seu tenente mais fiel e confiável - o que poucos sabiam era que ele era também seu consorte há milênios, e que uma vez ao tomar uma forma feminina, engravidara de um filho seu. Esse filho era Moriel.

Moriel, o qual herdara o poder de Melkor e a racionalidade de Mairon. Moriel, aquele cuja beleza cegava aos olhos de quem olhasse. Moriel, que apesar de tantos portentos, jamais se ostentava por saber que isso certamente traria problemas por ser ele filho do que era chamado de Negro Inimigo do Mundo.

Estavam lá, no final de tudo, a família que Melkor mantivera em segredo para não haver danos.

\- Está tudo perdido... - disse ele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas mirando o nada.

\- Ainda não...! - respondeu Mairon - Vamos, fujamos, ainda há tempo!

\- Não. Para onde eu for, vocês serão visados.

\- Hã...? Você... não vai conosco?

\- Não. Vão vocês. Mairon, eles estariam dispostos a te perdoar. No parto de Moriel¹... lembra? Os servos de Mandos...

\- Mas eu não quero ser perdoado!

\- Pode não querer, mas será mais fácil a eles crer que você nada tem mais que ver comigo.

\- Eu não quero te deixar aqui...! Eu prometi que não ia te abandonar!

Dito isto, Mairon começou a chorar e abraçou a Melkor com força. O vala mal reagiu. Estava como num entorpecimento próprio de sua derrota inevitável.

\- Mairon, me abandonar seria largar tudo. Quando eu fui à prisão dos Valar, você cuidou de Angband. Você chama isso de me abandonar? Só porque não foi à prisão comigo?

\- Não, mas... agora algo me diz... que eles não vão só te prender!

\- É provável que façam pior... porém, Mairon, meu amado... caso você sofresse o mesmo destino, quem reergueria o meu legado? Quem reconstruiria um reino para eu reinar quando voltasse?

\- Então quer que eu...

\- Sim, eu quero - e ao dizer isso, Melkor beijou a fronte dele - Quero que reerga tudo que parecer destruído hoje. Quero que aja em silêncio como sempre fez e sempre aconselhou aos seus servos a fazer. Mairon... você sempre foi mais racional que eu. Veja, eu decaí tanto fisicamente - e você continua inteiro. Com um fána intacto. Você vai conseguir trazer tudo de volta... você e Moriel. Ele tem a sua cabeça, ele vai conseguir também. Não vai estragar tudo... como eu sempre fiz.

\- Oh, não fale assim, por favor...! Quem seria eu sem você hoje? Um pobre ferreiro subordinado a Aule, vivendo aquela vidinha em Valinor!

\- Mas você sabe gerir as coisas melhor que eu. Vá, meu amor... vá. Não é um "adeus". É somente um "até logo".

O coração de Mairon se encheu de dor. O último "até logo" dentre eles durara dois mil e novecentos anos² - e a prisão fora provavelmente mais leve do que a pena que Melkor teria agora. Quando seria o próximo encontro deles...?

Diante de tal pensamento sombrio, Mairon abraçou ao vala negro com força, e lhe beijou na boca com ardor. O vala teve de interromper ao beijo pois senão seria tarde demais.

\- Mairon... está na hora, meu bem.

Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, o maia deu lugar para que Moriel abraçasse a seu pai - e ele o fez, porém com muito menos emoção do que Mairon.

\- Até breve, meu filho... oh, que olhos tão lindos. Iguais aos de Mairon. Cuide bem dele, sim?

\- Eu cuidarei - respondeu ele formalmente, como se fosse um subalterno falando com o comandante.

\- Agora vão, senão fica tarde.

Mairon segurou nas mãos do companheiro - e depois acariciou a seus cabelos e enfim... seu rosto. Beijou-o suavemente nos lábios outra vez, mas de repente tomou a mão de Moriel e saiu desabaladamente da fortaleza - se não fizesse dessa maneira abrupta, nunca faria. Nunca. Teve de bloquear a mente e não pensar que deixava a Melkor para trás - que ele logo os encontraria numa das saídas secretas de Angband, caso contrário sua mente não suportaria o terror da verdade.

Não largou a mão de Moriel até estar muito longe dali, ambos num passo rápido e certeiro, sem parar para olhar para trás, para a fortaleza que fora lar de ambos por tanto tempo - onde Moriel nascera afinal.

Melkor os observava ir embora, com um sorriso débil no rosto, algumas lágrimas ainda vertendo.

\- É o meu destino... - pensou afinal - Tenho de passar por isso. E passarei. Até logo... meu amor. Até logo... meu filho.

Quando as hostes de Valinor invadiram Angband e enfim aprisionaram a Melkor, Mairon e Moriel já estavam bem longe - o suficiente para não ouvirem às últimas súplicas de Melkor - sendo o único vala que conhecera ao medo, ele realmente se deixara sucumbir diante deste sentimento em sua última hora. Mas em seu peito, Mairon sentiu que havia algo de muito errado. De que não era só uma prisão - era um tormento especialmente cruel ao qual o destinavam.

Ao chegar à clareira de um bosque distante, finalmente Mairon abraçou ao filho e chorou copiosamente. Moriel estava ainda impassível, seu olhar dourado não fora toldado por uma única lágrima desde então. Sua pele muito branca refulgia ao luar, contrastando com a pele bronzeada de Mairon.

Ficaram assim por vários dias, Mairon chorando no ombro do filho, alheio a todo o resto, sozinhos na mata. De repente Mairon se apercebera que dessa vez perdera tudo - na primeira captura de Melkor, Mairon ficara em Angband cuidando de tudo. Isso distraíra sua mente. Porém, agora não tinha nada exceto o filho. Decidiram partir sem nada, sem nenhum dos servos antigos de Melkor, como balrogs ou orcs, dado que estes servos dariam na vista que eles eram dissidentes de Angband caso algum inimigo os encontrasse.

Estavam sozinhos, sem casa, sem nada.

Moriel resignou-se a consolar o pai, abraçando-o de volta, respeitando sua dor. Apenas ao final de muito tempo, ele disse:

\- Pai... me desculpe, mas ao contrário do senhor, eu tenho um hroa totalmente encarnado. Eu preciso dormir...

\- Hã? Ah, sim... durma, meu filho. Durma.

Sendo assim, o príncipe de Angband, o qual até bem poucos dias dormia em um dos aposentos mais bem guarnecidos de Angband, vestindo roupas luxuosas e se ataviando com as jóias mais belas que as artes negras podiam lhe proporcionar, tivera de se contentar com algumas folhas e arbustos como leito - e lá se deitara, e lá dormira, ainda escutando o choro de Mairon, o choro inconsolável de quem perdera tudo.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Na fic "Maternidade", Mairon/Sauron gasta tanta energia ao parir o filho de um vala, que seu espírito vai até Mandos e lá os servos deste lhe dizem que ele pode ficar, somente em espírito, para se curar e ser perdoado pelo que fizera junto de Melkor em Angband. Mas ele não quis ficar. Nisso ele ficou numa espécie de coma por quinze dias - até Melkor lhe doar parte de sua energia vital para que ele voltasse. _

_²A prisão de Melkor durou três eras - trezentos anos das árvores, o que dá mais ou menos 2900 anos do sol. É tipo alguém esperar pela volta de alguém que foi preso lá no tempo em que a Mesopotâmia estava em seu auge, até agora - sendo ainda completamente fiel. _

_Tipo... WOW. Isso que me fascina nesse ship. Claro que eles eram imortais e isso ajudava, mas de qqr forma é sodaaaaaaa! _

_Quanto a Moriel, ele tem um hroa porque é filho de sangue de Melkor. Mas Mairon ainda tem um fána - corpo temporário - intacto, por isso pode mudar de forma e desencarnar facilmente sem maiores danos. Mas Moriel não, e por isso precisa dormir frequentemente. _

_No mais, fiz outra versão pra Guerra da Ira na fic "E na escuridão aprisioná-los" onde Mairon é capturado e faz um cambalaxo lá com os valar - mas nessa eles não eram casal explícito. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	2. Chapter 2

II

No começo, ambos os Ainur viveram ao relento. Mas logo com seus poderes mágicos eles puderam construir rapidamente uma casa de pedras no meio de um bosque - uma casa simples, rústica como a dos Edain, nem se comparando a todos os suntuosos salões de Angband onde outrora residiram.

Após o final do período de luto, Mairon simplesmente levantou a cabeça e seguiu em frente. Começou a pensar num plano para reconstruir o reinado da escuridão, e isso não era trabalho para alguns dias ou anos. Era trabalho para eras. Os homens e elfos ainda tinham Angband como uma memória muito fresca em suas mentes, e fazer algo agora só ia estragar tudo.

\- Temos de esperar várias gerações de homens passar - disse ele a Moriel - os elfos ao final de longos períodos de tempo também esquecem o que acontece, embora não com tanta facilidade. Mas o espírito deles arrefece; mais rápido que o dos ainur pelo menos.

Moriel assentia com a cabeça. Realmente ele era da opinião de que um trabalho mais longo porém seguro e certeiro era melhor do que pura e simples ação apressada sem resultado.

\- O que pretende fazer portanto, meu pai?

\- Vamos viver aqui no meio do bosque, observando aos Edain. Os Eldar não, ainda não. Os Edain são mais ignorantes e nos tolerarão com mais facilidade. Temos de ver como eles são... para usar isso contra eles mais tarde.

\- Mas nós não passaremos por Edain. Nós somos mais altos, mais belos...

\- Sim, meu filho. Mas não precisamos passar por Edain, e sim tão-somente por... seres que estão aqui vivendo na floresta. E pronto. É só não provocá-los e eles não virão contra nós.

No entanto, os planos de Mairon sofreram um revés logo no começo. As hostes de Valinor ainda não haviam todas partido, e um grande ajuntamento bélico, liderado por Eonwe, ainda se encontrava nos arredores, como que procurando por antigos servidores de Morgoth. Ora, da primeira vez, em que arrasaram Utumno, eles deixaram escapar muitos - Mairon incluso - e a fortaleza fora reerguida. Se desta vez deixassem passar alguns mais fortes, poderia haver desastrosas consequências.

Mairon observou aquele grupo do meio da mata fechada e praguejou baixo, por entre os dentes:

\- Estes filhos da puta...! Ainda estão aqui! Ah, mas eles vão ver...!

Imediatamente chamou a Moriel, o qual fazia alguma coisa dentro de casa, e o fez vir a si.

\- Meu filho, tomemos formas sofridas e cansadas. Tiremos estas joias e fiquemos apenas com uma simples túnica. Está na hora de falar algumas coisinhas com o embaixador de Manwe... mas deixe que eu faço! Você fica quieto, só me escutando. Finja ser meu criado.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Moriel sequer se surpreendeu. Era quase pura razão, então apenas pensava em resolver a situação e não se lamentar ou se deixar chocar por ela.

Como Moriel tinha hroa encarnado e não podia mudar de forma, apenas mudou a roupa e bagunçou os cabelos. Já Mairon tomou a um rosto com fundas olheiras, aparência inocente no semblante e colocou roupas que eram quase andrajos.

\- Não vamos até eles. Deixemos que eles nos encontrem. Vamos ficar aqui nesta clareira, fingindo estar profundamente pesarosos.

E assim foi. Mairon fingiu lágrimas e Moriel, o qual sequer chorara quando tivera de fugir de Angband, simulou um pesar que não sentia. Não muito tempo depois, Eonwe apareceu na clareira com sua hoste. Mairon agiu como se estivesse surpreso; como se não soubesse que se acercavam dali.

\- Oh...! Meus senhores, estão aqui?

\- Você se não me engano é Sauron Gorthaur, aquele que é ninguém menos do que o segundo em comando de Morgoth.

Mairon teve de exercer todo o seu autocontrole, pois detestava ser chamado de "Sauron", nome esse que nada mais era do que uma paródia pejorativa de seu nome original.

-...é assim que me chamam. Porém, em meus tempos de glória em Valinor eu era chamado de...

\- Mairon, o Admirável. Já sabemos dessa história. Mas veja, o que faz você aqui? Seu lugar não era ao lado de seu mestre em Angband?

\- Pois...! Me expulsou, ele! Só me deixou este criado aqui!

E apontou para Moriel, o qual estava prostrado em humilde reverência e os olhos baixos.

\- Este criado... é muito parecido com Morgoth. E tem os seus olhos, Sauron.

Aquilo pegou a Mairon de surpresa. Eles não eram bobos...!

\- Eu e ele somos ainur e podemos portanto tomar a forma que quisermos! Se coincidentemente ele tomou a formas que se parecem comigo e com Morgoth ao mesmo tempo... que tenho eu a fazer?

\- É verdade. Mas ele é muito bonito pra ser um criado. Você tinha muitos criados ainur em Angband?

\- Ora...! Tinha! Tinha Thuringwethil que era maia, e eu também mandava em todos os balrogs que são maiar...! Como vossa senhoria mesmo disse, eu era o segundo em comando de Morgoth, então todo o resto, exceto ele, vinha abaixo de mim!

\- Sim. Mas... por que ele te expulsou?

\- Ele me expulsou porque eu me neguei a continuar com as atrocidades que ele me mandava fazer! Precisam de ver, se eu não fazia ele me castigava terrivelmente! E me açoitava, e me deixava tantas marcas que se não fosse eu ainu, meu corpo ainda as teria! Oh, que engano terrível tive eu ao servir aquele senhor tão pérfido!

O modo suplicante de falar de Mairon era tão convincente, que até Moriel, caso não soubesse da história de antemão, teria se compadecido; ele, que não se compadecia de quase ninguém.

\- E por que ele não o matou?

\- Porque ele achava que vindo eu ainda encarnado ao encontro dos senhores, seria castigado da pior maneira possível - pior do que se simplesmente me tirasse o corpo mas ainda me deixasse viver em espírito! Oh, senhores... não sabem como me dói isso!

Ele dissera tudo isso sem sequer titubear. Inventava lorotas na hora, sem nem tremer a voz. Moriel ficou olhando e pensando que seria até perigoso ser filho de semelhante embusteiro - caso não fosse ele tão inteligente quanto o pai maia.

\- E esse seu criado, aceitou de boa vontade vir com você?

\- Ele também foi expulso, meu fiel escudeiro que é. Seu nome é Thu¹.

\- Um nome deveras curioso. Certamente não era esse o nome dele em Valinor.

\- Ah, não...! Mas nós ganhamos certos "apelidos" ao nos juntarmos às hostes de Angband, e esse é o dele.

\- E por que você ainda se denomina "Mairon" sendo que ganhavam apodos?

\- Porque na verdade eu tenho um apodo, mas renunciei a ele assim que renunciei a Morgoth! Thu só não renunciou porque esqueceu qual era seu nome original.

\- Sim. E o que pretendem fazer daqui por diante?

\- Endireitar nossos caminhos! Gostaria tanto de pedir perdão pessoalmente a Aule, se me fosse permitido.

\- E talvez seja. Veja, eu sou um maia assim como vocês dois. Não posso julgá-los, uma vez que estamos em iguais condições. Você terá de ir a Valinor tentar obter julgamento junto dos Valar... e então receber sua sentença diretamente deles. Quanto a seu criado... creio que seu destino será exatamente o mesmo.

\- Senhor Eonwe... será... que Morgoth não pode voltar e nos castigar, caso nos veja em boas condições e perdoados novamente? Eu temo tanto por isso...!

\- Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Morgoth não voltará mais.

\- É...? O que lhe aconteceu?

\- Cortaram-lhe os pés fora, tiraram-lhe as silmarils, bateram-lhe a coroa a guisa de coleira e depois o acorrentaram com Angainor, a antiga corrente de Aule. Depois jogaram-no no Vazio através da Porta da Noite. Ninguém pode sair de lá, nem mortal ou imortal; mesmo ele, outrora o mais poderoso dos Valar, não pode.

Para qualquer um de fora, Mairon não pareceria alterado. Ele reagira com a sua melhor "máscara" de alívio, como se isso fosse o que ele mais queria ouvir e a distância de Melkor lhe fosse benéfica. Mas Moriel, conhecendo-o como conhecia, e tendo inclusive nascido de seu corpo, percebeu por um breve instante o lampejo de dor e mágoa que os olhos dourados de Mairon demonstraram.

\- Ah, sim...! Isso é tão bom, a Terra Média finalmente está livre dele, e eu também!

\- Portanto, tem meu salvo conduto para ir buscar julgamento em Valinor. Que os Senhores do Oeste os guiem e protejam.

Mairon fez sua melhor e mais rebuscada reverência, e em seguida Moriel fez o mesmo. Eonwe e seus senhores se retiraram, acreditando que ambos os maiar estavam realmente arrependidos. Esta sempre fora a perdição dos que vinham do Oeste: perdoar aos que não mereciam e tolerar o que não deviam.

Assim que se apercebeu que a hoste de Eonwe estava fora de alcance, o rosto de Mairon foi tomado por um esgar de ódio e começou a praguejar.

\- Bastardos, sujos, imundos! Vão pagar caro pelo que fizeram a Melkor! Ah, eles não perdem por esperar...! Vou sujar o sangue deles, a linhagem deles, vou fazê-los parir orcs quando tiver uma fortaleza novamente!

Moriel resignou-se e apenas escutou o pai praguejar, em silêncio, enquanto entravam na casa de pedra. Mairon chorara por muito tempo, mas agora que o período de luto passara, as lágrimas secaram e somente sobrara raiva e indignação. Por mais algumas horas, Mairon permaneceu xingando e falando obscenidades contra todos os Eldar, Edain e Ainur que eram do lado "de lá", jurando-lhes as piores vinganças. As ofensas e a linguagem chula não combinavam com o belo rosto que ele ostentava.

\- Eu não devia tê-lo deixado lá sozinho, não devia! Tinha de ter feito alguma coisa! Como eu fui capaz de deixar que fizessem isso com ele? Enquanto nos escondíamos aqui, eles o torturavam dessa forma!

\- Mas, pai. Ficar lá teria adiantado de que? Fariam o mesmo conosco. Foi como Melkor disse: é melhor nós livres para reerguermos o reinado dele, do que ninguém para fazê-lo. Se tivéssemos ficado, agora não teria mais ninguém para lutar por ele. E de mais a mais, foi até bom pra ele.

\- Hun?! O que está dizendo?!

\- É verdade. Diga, ele não estava ficando louco por causa das silmarils? Ele não estava cansado de um corpo permanente, coxo, com as mãos eternamente queimadas? As feridas e dores não lhe incomodavam? Desfazê-lo deste corpo foi a melhor forma de mitigar seus sofrimentos.

\- Sim, mas agora ele está jogado no Vazio!

\- E nós poderíamos dar um novo corpo a ele, não? Um fána, não mais um hroa, como no começo dos tempos.

\- E como faríamos isso?

\- Ele não disse que na verdade dispersou sua energia, chamada de "fogo negro", em Arda para dominá-la?

-...sim. Assim como fez comigo, quando você nasceu. Ele fez isso pra me salvar...

\- Basta portanto recolher essa energia, ou grande parte dela, e depois devolver-lhe num fána parecido com o original que ele tinha no começo do mundo.

\- É verdade... é só fazer o movimento contrário...

Mairon, o qual estava até então nervoso e indignado com o destino dado a seu consorte, de repente ficou contemplativo e sua cabeça começou a funcionar. De repente, seus olhos dourados se acenderam e ele sorriu - o primeiro sorriso desde muito tempo.

\- É isso! Está mais fácil do que eu pensava! Moriel, você é brilhante!

Animado, Mairon foi até o filho e o abraçou. Em seguida olhou ao horizonte com os olhos dourados acesos e disse em voz alta:

\- Eles não perdem por esperar!

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹O nome falso de Moriel (Thu) é na verdade o nome antigo que Sauron teria no Legendarium de Tolkien, mas depois acabou ficando Sauron mesmo. _

_O bicho pegou! Se alguém aqui já leu "E na escuridão aprisioná-los", na verdade não vai estranhar essa ideia. Só que dessa vez tem o Moriel e o desfecho vai ser um pouquinho diferente. _

_Espero atualizar logo!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Os planos de Mairon não foram no entanto revelados a Moriel. Ele manteve segredo - fosse por razões práticas, fosse por simplesmente não querer revelar-se mesmo a seu filho - e permaneceu ainda muitas eras de homens naquele estudo silencioso. Moriel nada perguntava, pensando que na verdade não era necessário saber de nada por enquanto e, quando fosse conveniente, Mairon lhe revelaria as coisas enfim.

Com algum tempo, o maia se dirigiu até perto de Orodruin. Lá havia muito fogo e energia para consumir em seus feitiços. Após ter estabelecido a base de seu novo reino lá, chamou através de magia e encantamentos negros a vários dos antigos servos de Morgoth. Alguns como os balrogs¹ não responderam, mas seres mais fracos e domináveis como orcs e trolls vieram imediatamente.

Mairon postou-se diante deles e declarou:

\- Reconhecem este anel aqui?

Era o anel que Morgoth lhe dera na primeira era². Todos assentiram. Quem, dentre os asseclas de Morgoth, não o reconheceria?

\- Pois então. Isto faz de mim seu representante em Arda. Vocês me devem obediência! Portanto, vão trabalhar pra mim a partir de agora.

Sendo assim, mandou todos trabalharem e passarem a lhe construir casas, castelos, torres e todo um reino digno de ser habitado pelo segundo em comando de Melkor. E com o tempo, a construção de uma nova torre foi planejada e executada. Era uma torre enorme, a qual tomava conta de todo o cenário da terra. Lá ficava perto da montanha de Orodruin, a qual serviria de forja para Mairon e suas novas obras de malícia e dominação.

Os olhos de Moriel brilharam ao ver tudo aquilo. Não se conteve ao ver aquela terra fervilhando de orcs, trolls, wargs e enfim até mesmo homens. Perguntou enfim:

\- Pai, como se chamará essa terra que você está estabelecendo?

O maia sorriu, um sorriso sinistro e malicioso.

\- Mordor. Nós fundaremos a própria Terra da Escuridão, meu filho.

\- E os valar? Devem estar nos esperando para o julgamento...

Com raiva e ao mesmo tempo com um contentamento nocivo, Mairon tomou a uma pedra próxima em suas mãos e a esmagou sem dificuldade.

\- Vão continuar esperando, os idiotas. Debaixo do nariz deles, eu vou trazer Melkor de volta a vida e eles nunca mais nos farão frente!

Mais do que isso o maia não disse. Simplesmente tomou de suas ferramentas e foi para as forjas. Moriel permanecia observando o horizonte e pensando que a vingança de seu pai era muito, muito maior do que ele próprio estava podendo conceber no momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após um longo período - cerca de seiscentos anos - a torre de Barad Dûr finalmente ficou pronta. Novamente Mairon era o maia poderoso e imponente de antes - e agora mais ainda, pois sem a impulsividade de Melkor ele multiplicara a quantidade de servos e terras colonizadas grandemente. Ele não destruía, somente dominava, controlava e disciplinava - muitas vezes de forma cruel, mas evitava a destruição ao máximo, ao contrário de seu antigo mestre.

Moriel também tornara-se novamente príncipe belo e ricamente ataviado. O nome de Melkor não fora esquecido em Mordor, sendo passado de geração em geração dentre os homens, idolatrado em cada discurso público que Mairon proferia a seus subordinados. Por mais que os séculos passassem, ele não esquecia ao vala negro jamais.

Gostava de pentear e ataviar ao cabelo negro e longo do filho, e às vezes ficava perto dele, acariciando seu cabelo. Quando Moriel perguntava a razão daquilo, Mairon respondia:

\- É porque seu cabelo é idêntico ao de seu pai...!

E às vezes o maia ainda derramava algumas lágrimas ao lembrar do vala, mas logo isso passava e ele se afundava cada vez mais em trabalho e atividades para enriquecer sua terra.

Com o tempo, foi chegada a hora de enfim colocar a primeira parte do plano em prática. O estabelecimento de Mordor nada mais era que a preparação, mas não o plano em si. Agora, somente agora, tudo começaria a acontecer.

Um belo dia, Mairon se ataviou da forma mais bela porém com aparência mais bem intencionada que conseguiu, e disse a seu filho:

\- Vou deixar Mordor sob seus cuidados. Estarei com os elfos de Eregion executando uma parte importante de meu plano.

Moriel limitou-se a fazer reverência perante o maia e a cuidar de Mordor por si. No começo foi muito bom e fácil. Desde criança, Mairon sempre lhe dera uma educação rígida, quase militar, e Moriel não tinha dificuldade em ser metódico. Até preferia governar tudo sozinho, como se senhor de tudo fosse. Mas ainda não sabia o que pretendia seu pai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns séculos se passaram assim. Mairon vez por outra mandava recados a seu filho em Mordor, porém na maior parte das vezes se via ocupado fingindo ser amigo dos elfos de Eregion - dentre eles Celebrimbor, o neto de Feanor, o qual tinha uma confraria de forjadores muito famosos na região. Ele, Mairon, se fizera de "maia de Aule" (o que não era de todo mentira... apenas propositadamente não lhe contara a história toda sobre ser intendente de Melkor) e ensinara muitas coisas aos elfos da região. Tinha nojo e raiva deles, mas fingia falsa amizade e boa vontade.

De vez em quando, voltava a Mordor e conversava com o filho, mas nunca se ausentava por muito tempo de Eregion. Ainda não revelava totalmente seus planos a ele. Enquanto ficava em Mordor, começou a encher a torre de Barad Dûr e suas regiões próximas de animais. Gatos, wargs, morcegos, lobos, tudo isso. Deixava os animais se multiplicarem a vontade e quando ele saía de sua torre negra os animais o seguiam junto. Apenas tinha de deixá-los para dentro da fronteira de Mordor, aos cuidados de servidores específicos.

Um dia, estava com Moriel e o abraçou pelas costas, cheirando seus cabelos. O outro estranhava isso, pois seu pai não era muito dado a demonstrações de afeto físico para consigo.

\- Parece o cabelo de Melkor...! Que saudade eu tenho dele!

\- Pai, por favor... eu sei que amou muito a ele, mas...

\- Eu ainda o amo...!

\- Eu sei, mas... se sente muito sozinho. Está enchendo a torre de gatos e outros bichos...

\- Eu não estou sozinho, eu tenho você... oh, e pensar que no começo de tudo eu não queria que você nascesse. E agora tudo que eu tenho é você. Sem você eu não teria sanidade o suficiente para sobreviver ao primeiro período sem teu pai!

Mairon nunca escondera do filho que ele era fruto de uma gravidez indesejada - ao menos para si, uma vez que Melkor sempre o desejara. Apesar de Mairon e Melkor estarem já numa união estável quando "ela" engravidou em sua forma feminina, Mairon não queria ser "mãe". Fora o vala negro quem o obrigara a manter a gestação. Mas agora... o filho era tudo para si.

\- Pai...

\- Sim, meu bem? Ah, o seu pai me chamava de meu bem...!

\- Está com mais saudade dele esses dias, não está?

\- Muita...! Tem dias em que consigo trabalhar em paz e isso não me acomete, mas há dias em que quase enlouqueço...

\- Por que não se casa de novo? Está já há mais de mil anos sem ninguém.

O olhar de Mairon se acendeu na mesma hora em fúria. Sem pensar, virou a mão na cara do filho.

\- Nunca mais me proponha uma coisa dessas! Nem em sonho! Nem de brincadeira!

\- Mas pai...

\- E quando ele voltasse e me visse com outro, será que ia ficar feliz?!

\- Não, mas... era para mitigar a sua solidão...

\- Só ele pode mitigar a minha solidão. Eu acompanhei Melkor por milênios, e é por milênios que o esperarei caso necessário. Até que volte!

\- Nunca pensou que talvez um dia ele não o queira mais...?

Aquela frase cortou o coração de Mairon, mas ele respirou fundo e replicou:

\- Se ele não quiser, o problema será dele. Eu vou continuar querendo! Pois ele é mais do que meu consorte e pai de meu filho. Ele é meu deus! E agora saia já da minha frente!

Moriel o reverenciou e saiu de sua presença. Mairon era tão racional e prático quando se tratava de tudo... menos de Melkor. Quando se tratava de Melkor era aquela idolatria, aquela devoção imensa.

Tal devoção se manifestou quando um dia Moriel surpreendeu a Mairon rezando diante de um pequeno altar particular. A Eru não seria, certamente...

\- Que está fazendo, pai?

\- Rezando a Melkor. Você devia rezar também.

\- Mas ele está no Vazio... ele não escuta!

\- Escuta sim.

\- Mas ele-

\- Quem você pensa que é pra me dar lição do que quer que seja?! Eu estudo magia há pelo menos uns cinco mil anos antes de você nascer! Portanto se eu digo que escuta, é porque escuta!

Mais uma vez querendo evitar confusão, Moriel assentiu e evitou falar sobre o assunto - enquanto a loucura de Mairon somente se intensificava e não se continha por aí.

Mais uma vez Mairon foi a Eregion e passou um longo período lá. Mas quando voltou, um sorriso perverso e de frieza calculada toldava seus lábios. Primeiro ele trouxera duas bolas de vidro a qual chamavam-se "palantír". Haviam sido provavelmente feitas por Feanor, mas desta vez o maia tranquilizou a Moriel dizendo-lhe que na verdade elas eram diferentes das silmarils, as quais eram belas porém causavam insanidade. Os "palantíri" eram simples porém úteis. Era possível ver através dele e falar com outra pessoa a distância. Ele usaria estas duas pedras para se comunicar com Moriel. Quando indagado sobre onde ele tomara tais artefatos, ele simplesmente dissera que "tomara de uma das principais casas de Eregion".

Depois, simplesmente sorriu mais uma vez e disse singelamente, como se nada fosse:

\- Agora vou até Orodruin, em minha forja nas Sammath Naur para forjar um anel muito especial...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹No trecho de Moria no "Senhor dos Anéis" dá a entender que os balrogs não se submeteram à vontade de Sauron, até por serem maiar e etc. _

_²Na fic "E na escuridão aprisioná-los" é um anel de patente, digamos assim, mas na fic "Maternidade" é como se fosse uma aliança de compromisso... rsssss! Embora em ambos os casos ele demonstraria a autoridade que Sauron ainda tinha sob as hostes de Melkor - fosse "marida", fosse só comandante mesmo. _

_E vai começar a putariaaaaaa! Rssssss! Sauron vai forjar o Um._

_Sobre o tempo passar rápido, fico imaginando o que eles fizeram em todos aqueles séculos. Haja paciência de ainu. Mas de qualquer forma tenho de "correr" um pouco a fic senão fica meio difícil. _

_E Sauron virou um acumulador de gatos rssss! De qualquer forma, no começo Tolkien faria Sauron como Tevildo, o senhor dos gatos. Não tá tão longe rssss! E Tolkien dizia que gatos eram da hoste de Morgoth. Partiu Angband! Rsssss! Amoooo gato! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Ao ouvir Mairon falar de "um anel muito especial", Moriel ficou esperto. Sabia que aquele anel tinha algo a ver com Melkor e seu retorno a Arda. Ele entendia mais da mente de Mairon que qualquer outro, e sabia que aquela forjadura tinha relação com a ideia que ele próprio dera a seu pai ainda no começo da segunda era.

Imediatamente após forjar ao anel, no entanto, Mairon saiu desabaladamente das Sammath Naur em uma forma terrível e colérica, com ódio e em chamas.

\- Meu pai...! - exclamou Moriel, porém Mairon sequer parou para lhe responder. Apenas disse:

\- Celebrimbor me traiu!

E foi, desabaladamente, até Eregion, desta vez com uma guarda pessoal bastante grande - grande o suficiente para subjugar a maioria dos elfos de lá caso quisesse. Moriel apenas observou. Sabia que havia relação entre aquilo e o anel o qual acabara de ser forjado pelo maia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na volta, Mairon e sua guarda voltaram com Celebrimbor preso. Com um meneio de cabeça, Mairon chamou ao filho para as câmaras de tortura - e foi junto. Dispensou os servidores menores e fechou a porta com uma magia muito forte, para que ninguém adentrasse ou saísse da sala enquanto a sessão ocorria. Moriel estremeceu. Sequer ele poderia abrir a porta caso quisesse sair. Estavam ambos, o elfo e o ainu, nas mãos de Mairon.

Com habilidade, já muito experiente naquelas artes negras, Mairon prendeu a Celebrimbor em uma mesa de tortura e o olhou fundo nos olhos. Já não lembrava em nada a Annatar, o senhor das dádivas. Era agora apenas Gorthaur, o Cruel.

\- Você entregou os anéis élficos àquela senhora...! A tal de Nerwen. Não foi?

\- E o que lhe devo eu a respeito dos anéis?! Eu os forjei! Eu os dou para quem quiser portanto!

\- Sem minha arte, vocês insignificantes eldar jamais poderiam ter forjado aqueles anéis! Eu os ensinei por mais de duzentos anos! E é assim que me agradece? Com traição?!

\- Você nos traiu! Você pelo que vejo é Gorthaur, o segundo em comando de Morgoth! Tentou fazer os anéis para ler nossas mentes e nos manipular! A senhora Nerwen estava certa...! Eu não devia ter virado as costas para o conselho dela...!

Mairon riu, um riso cortante cheio de malícia.

\- Você a ama, não?

\- A senhora Nerwen...?

\- Vê-la todos os dias de braço dado com aquele tonto submisso...! Celeborn não a merece! Quem ela pensa que é para rejeitar ao neto de Feanor...? Você e ela têm um parentesco, distante mas é um parentesco... ambos são nobres e altos, e belos. Ela merece coisa melhor...! Escuta! Revela-me o paradeiro dos anéis, e eu te dou o amor de Nerwen. Eu amarrarei o destino de vocês dois para sempre, e a separarei do marido! Sou feiticeiro poderoso, posso fazer o que prometo.

Os olhos de Celebrimbor brilharam em temor, mas também em dúvida. Ao ver aquela centelha neles, Mairon continuou:

\- Eu sou o senhor da morte, da lua e da feitiçaria. Nem mesmo o vala mais belo, poderoso e magnífico pôde resistir a mim e a meus encantamentos!

\- O que...? Está a falar de Melkor?

\- Sim! Ele era avesso ao amor e tudo que provinha daí, mas eu o enfeiticei. Ele se casou comigo e eu lhe dei um filho. Vê aquele rapaz? É Moriel, o filho da escuridão. Meu filho com Melkor.

O elfo mirou ao outro ainu, o qual mal vira até então, concentrado no odio de Mairon que estava. Era verdade...! Moriel era lindo como nenhum elfo era; seus olhos brilhavam como o fogo dos de Mairon; as linhas de seu rosto tão perfeitas que quase doía olhar para elas. Era um ser digno de veneração...

\- Como? Como teve um filho com Melkor se é homem?

O riso de Mairon se fez ouvir mais uma vez no calabouço.

\- Ainur não são homem nem mulher. A maioria escolhe a um gênero para se manifestar, mas pode-se trocar a hora que quiser.

Na mesma hora, Mairon tomou a sua forma feminina, diante dos olhos maravilhados de Celeborn, o qual não era acostumado a ver isso pois não vivia no meio de ainur - e nunca antes Mairon lhe aparecera com outra forma que não a de Annatar.

\- Vê? Eu era a mulher dele. E foi ao viver com ele nesta forma que engravidei e dei à luz. Você sente o amor não correspondido em seu peito arder, arder como uma brasa que não se quer apagar. Eu sei o que é isso. Eu o entendo, Celebrimbor! Por muitos anos eu fui assim também, observando a Melkor cortejar a Ainur que não o queriam, e eu o queria tanto, mas ele não me olhava...! E depois o vi se tornar um celibatário convicto e com ódio de tudo e de todos. Até que um dia eu fiz com que ele olhasse pra mim e o tornei meu consorte. Vê? Eu consegui. Se consegui torcer a vontade dele, que é o mais poderoso dos valar, a de uma elda também consigo! Ela nunca mais vai olhar a outro senão a ti!

Celebrimbor fechou os olhos. Era realmente tentador... mas ao ver que ele ainda se encontrava em dúvida, Mairon voltou a falar:

\- Terá também a maior e mais imponente forja da Terra Média, e vários servos a teu dispor, e os ensinamentos que eu te dei continuarão a ser ministrados, a ti e aos filhos que ela te der. Sempre terá o favor da Torre Negra, isso se for fiel aos desígnios da Escuridão. Então, o que me diz?

O elfo fechou os olhos novamente. Ainda percebendo a dúvida no espírito dele, Mairon resolveu chantagear um pouco mais.

\- Celebrimbor, é por amor que faço isso! O que você faria por amor? Para ter o amor dela e vê-la olhando com desdém praquele tolo de Doriath? Pois é por amor que eu fiz os anéis. É para ter o meu marido de volta... sempre intercederei por ti ao favor dele, do vala mais poderoso de todos, o qual sempre me escutou, caso me dê o paradeiro dos anéis! É só isso que precisa fazer, tão simples! Faça isso por um coração que dói de saudade de seu amor...!

Moriel olhou para a cena patética que Mairon montava, e viu que era verdade. Dessa vez, era verdade. O coração de Mairon doía pela ausência de Melkor, e ele usava isso, essa informação real, para convencer ao elfo de maneira ainda mais natural.

Mas Celebrimbor fez enfim a sua opção. Abriu os olhos e disse secamente:

\- Recuso sua oferta.

\- Hã?! Recusa o amor de Nerwen? Recusa o posto de meu artífice mais bem estimado?

\- Sim. Se me oferecesse somente o amor dela, talvez eu pudesse ter aceitado... mas ao saber que quer trazer a Morgoth novamente à vida, não posso aceitar.

\- E qual o problema com Melkor...?

Moriel revirou discretamente os olhos. Para Mairon, Melkor nunca era um problema. Mas o fora, certamente, para toda a Arda - por muitas eras. E Mairon não sabia, definitivamente, separar as coisas quando se tratava dele.

\- Morgoth fez muito mal à minha raça. Aos meus pais e avós. Ele não é nosso amigo. E de mais a mais, Nerwen não me ama. Você poderia lançar um feitiço de obssessão nela, mas nunca um de amor verdadeiro. Devo me contentar com o fato de que ela se uniu a Celeborn e não a mim.

Repentinamente, Mairon tomou a forma cruel, masculina e rude de Gorthaur outra vez. Seus olhos queimaram em brasa.

\- Não se pode dizer que a Torre Negra não é diplomática e cortês. Eu tentei lhe oferecer meus préstimos e minha aliança pelo bem. Só quis teu bem! Mas você me vira as costas, elda ingrato...! É fiel aos que não lhe são bons, mas trai aos que só lhe ofereceram portentos! Não posso ser bom com pessoas assim. Moriel! As tenazes.

Sem titubear, o ainu tomou as tenazes. Estavam fervendo.

\- Aperta o dedo indicador dele.

Moriel assim o fez. Celebrimbor gemeu, lacrimejou de dor, mas não disse nada.

\- Diz onde estão os anéis! - proclamou Mairon em voz de comando.

\- Não! - disse a voz sofrida porém resoluta do elfo.

\- Moriel, continua. Se ele não falar, aperta até arrancar o dedo dele!

O ainu assim o fez e o dedo foi arrancado. Celebrimbor gemeu de dor, a mão já sem dedo pingou de sangue, mas nada disse.

\- O outro dedo! Vá fazendo assim, até ele dizer.

E assim Moriel continuou com a tortura, enquanto Mairon o indagava cada vez mais firmemente sobre os anéis. Com o tempo, ele respondeu sobre o paradeiro dos anéis dos anões e dos homens, mas não dos três élficos. Moriel o matou, o dilacerou em vida, espalhou sangue pela sala, mas não obteve a informação dele.

\- Deixa estar... - disse Mairon, dando ao filho uma toalha para enxugar o sangue das mãos - Eu conseguirei o que quero, nem que para isso tenha de laborar por mais três eras!

Saindo da sala, Mairon deu instrução aos servos menores para que o corpo de Celebrimbor não fosse destruído ou dado aos lobos para comer. Ele o utilizaria como estandarte numa batalha que em breve se daria.

Após a batalha, na qual o maia arrasara Eregion mas não conseguira aos três anéis élficos, voltou para Barad-Dûr e não descansou. Chamou a Moriel, trancou-se com ele numa sala e enfim expôs a ele sobre o que se tratava aquilo que ele fizera em Eregion.

\- Meu filho. Eu até agora não havia lhe contado o que fazia em Eregion com aqueles abjetos elfos, pois ainda não tinha bem uma linha de plano definida. Mas agora tenho. Infelizmente cometi um erro logo de saída, mas creio que há como remediar!

Moriel assentiu, deixando claro que escutava a seu pai. Mairon continuou.

\- Você me disse que Melkor dispersou seu poder em toda Arda a fim de dominar a ela e aos povos melhor. Isso é verdade. Também disse que seria apenas fazermos o movimento contrário para trazê-lo de volta à vida em Arda - ou seja, forjar-lhe a um corpo semelhante a seu "fána" original e trazer-lhe a energia de volta, e aí teríamos a ele novamente como no início dos tempos: o mais poderoso dos Aratar. Isso também é verdade.

Moriel continuou assentindo, dizendo que compreendia o que seu pai lhe dizia. Ele continuou.

\- Na teoria é tudo muito fácil. Na prática nem tanto. Eu precisava de um item que fosse ao mesmo tempo algo que trouxesse ao poder dele, o chamado "fogo negro", de volta a um só centro, como um reservatório; e ao mesmo tempo precisaria dar um jeito de prevenir que esse poder fosse de novo disperso. Caso contrário meus esforços seriam em vão.

O ainu de cabelos negros assentiu novamente.

\- Foi isso que fiz em Eregion com aqueles elfos idiotas. Veja.

Mairon então mostrou a Moriel um anel dourado, liso, que parecia no entanto tão bonito quanto atraente. Caso Moriel não fosse forte, teria desejos de tirá-lo das mãos de Mairon e colocá-lo em seu próprio dedo. Mas ele conseguira se controlar.

\- Este... é o anel-mestre de outros dezenove anéis. Há sete para os anões, nove para os homens e três para os elfos. Esse os guia. Eu gravei alguns versos a ele na forja das Sammath Naur. Só tem um problema... assim que eu o coloquei no dedo, como tive acesso aos pensamentos dos elfos, eles também tiveram acesso aos meus. E souberam quem eu era e o que pretendia! Mas pelo menos com os anéis dos anões e dos homens já dá pra fazer alguma coisa. E este... o anel-mestre... é o mais importante. Coloquei parte da minha essência nele. Assim eu poderei espalhar meu poder por Arda sem perdê-lo, recolher o fogo negro de Melkor e ao mesmo tempo controlar aos que usam os anéis menores. Não é magnífico...?

Mairon sorriu diante da própria engenhosidade, e Moriel também se sentiu assombrado. Ele não teria certamente um plano melhor.

\- E pretende trazer a Melkor com ele após quanto tempo?

\- Após conseguir uma determinada quantidade de fogo negro. Não é pouca, talvez demore mais um tempo para que isso aconteça. Mas agora as coisas estão caminhando. Finalmente! Mas não diga a ninguém, sob hipótese alguma, do que se trata este anel. Por via das dúvidas é só um anel que eu uso. O sucesso do plano depende do segredo, como eu sempre lhe ensinei. Os demais não devem saber de nada, nem os mais próximos conselheiros e generais. Oh Moriel, estou tão feliz...!

Tomado pela esperança de enfim trazer a Melkor de volta em breve. Mairon abraçou ao filho. Ele percebera que o pai estava realmente mais satisfeito do que costumava ficar. Realmente, Melkor era o centro de sua vida...

\- Eu guardarei a teu segredo, meu pai - respondeu o ainu, reverenciando a ele em seguida, falando como se fosse um soldado falando a um general - da mesma forma que usara com Melkor quando dele se despedira.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Saurita tá que tá! Querendo vender amarração de "trago seu amor em sete dias" pro Celebrimbor, mas o elfo não cai na marmota! kkkkkkkkkkk _

_No mais, não acredito que Mairon pudesse fazer Galadriel se apaixonar. Ele não consegue nem ler a mente dela, ia conseguir botar feitiço nela?! Ia nada! Saurita marmoteira safada! Rsssss!_

_E sobre ele ter feito trabalho pra apaixonar o Melkor, é mentira tá? Senão ele não ia ter que ficar esperando milênios pela boa vontade do vala de o amar, e sendo só amante por tanto tempo. Ele falou aquilo só pra iludir o pobre Celebrimbor, Melkor gostou da Saurita sem feitiço._

_E Nerwen é um dos nomes de Galadriel. Consta em uns manuscritos que o Celebrimbor na verdade era apaixonado por ela, mas ela já era casada... e elfos não se divorciavam nem cometiam adultério, logo... ele ficava na mão._

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	5. Chapter 5

V

Mairon conseguiu recuperar os anéis dos homens e dos anões. Nos últimos o experimento fora mal sucedido; apenas conseguira aumentar a ganância dos mesmos, mas não corrompê-los de forma completa a seus propósitos. Mas aos homens ele conseguira um melhor resultado... e alguns dos nove ele estava guardando para doar em ocasiões mais propícias.

Após isso, seu domínio na Terra Média somente cresceu e ele se tornou conhecido como "Senhor da Terra" e "Rei dos Homens", dado que era aos homens que ele corrompia melhor e portanto colonizara a muitos dentre os povos de edain.

Isto, no entanto, chamou a atenção de um dos reis de Númenor. Mairon veio a saber que Lúthien, aquela mesma atrevda filha de Melian, tivera a uma descendência dentre os edain, e os filhos dessa descendência agora se incomodavam consigo e com a grandeza de Mordor.

\- É muito engraçado - dizia ele, risonho, enquanto penteava e ataviava aos cabelos de Moriel, o que gostava muito de fazer, como anteriormente penteava e ataviava a Melkor - É realmente muito curioso e engraçado que esta corja, depois de milênios, venha bater na minha porta novamente. Você se lembra, meu bem, da história que eu te contei de Lúthien?

\- Sim. Ela e o noivo resolveram invadir a Angband para roubar a silmaril de meu pai.

\- E somente porque o pai dela, o idiota do Thingol, resolveu pedi-la como dote de casamento! Como se Angband tivesse algo que ver com essa palhaçada! Pois sim. A vagabunda extirpou a joia de seu pai, e ainda dançou pra ele - nisso, uma nota de ciúmes era sentida na voz do maia, mesmo após todo aquele tempo, e mesmo após Lúthien já ter morrido há muito - mas como se isso não bastasse ela me tirou Tol in Gaurhoth, que era uma ilha com fortaleza estratégica à época! Por um lado foi até bom, porque em seguida eu e teu pai fomos viver juntos e enfim nos casamos, o que eu queria há muito que acontecesse. E você nasceu no meio da construção da fortaleza de Dorthonion, a qual a substituiu na época. Mas enfim... por todos esses anos eu não esqueci o que ela me fez... foi a pior humilhação que os Poderes da Escuridão já sofreram! E veja como se reproduzem como ratos! Desde a última trepada que eu dei, que foi no final da primeira era, esse povo se multiplicou como insetos, e... bem, acho que não é direito falar dessas coisas assim contigo. Mas de qualquer modo, eu tive um filho só de lá pra cá e eles reproduzem que nem bicho!

\- E o que pretende fazer, meu pai?

\- Ora. Sujar a linhagem deles... sujar a linhagem dessa cadela imunda!

\- E como vai fazer isso?

\- Você verá... será divertido! Lúthien casou-se com Beren e teve Dior. Dior casou-se com Nimloth e teve Elwing. Elwing casou-se com Earendil e teve Elrond e Elros. Ora, Elrond ainda vive, pois escolheu o destino dos Eldar. Já Elros... escolheu o destino dos Edain. Pobre homem... não sabia que o destino dos homens é na verdade o mais problemático de todos! Agora os descendentes dele não aceitam morrer!

\- Não?

\- Imagine você, viver algumas centenas de anos e ir a um destino desconhecido! É o que acontece com eles. Ninguém sabe o que ocorre aos homens depois que morrem. Pois bem. Mas agora eu tenho algo com o que brincar. - e o sorriso malicioso brotou em seu rosto mais uma vez.

\- Meu pai, isto tem relação com trazer Melkor de volta a Arda?

\- Claro que tem! Unir o útil ao agradável. Teu pai vai renascer na ilha que os valar deram de presente a Elros. Esta será a minha maior profanação até agora! Farei com que os filhos de Lúthien adorem a teu pai. Lembra que eu falava que um dia ia fazer um templo pra ele? Pois eu vou fazer. Sempre adiei isso por causa das demais preocupações, por causa das silmarils que quase o puseram louco no final, por causa da Guerra da Ira... enfim! Agora é a hora.

\- Fará o templo lá mesmo?

\- Sim! Será o maior, mais belo e imponente templo já construído em Aman. E você vai ver tudo. Eu vou deixar você ao encargo de Mordor, mas vou a Númenor. Levarei um dos "palantíri" e o outro vai ficar com você. Assim no comunicaremos frequentemente.

Moriel apenas assentiu, compreendendo as linhas que o plano de seu pai tomava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sem demora, o que Mairon previa se concretizou. O exército de Ar Pharazôn, O Dourado, tomou conta da frente de Númenor e muitos dos soldados de Mairon fugiram. Observando tudo de Barad Dûr, o maia sorriu.

\- Eles pensam que vou enfrentá-los corpo a corpo. Não. O mesmo erro não cometo duas vezes. Da última vez em que essa corja bateu na minha porta, eram apenas uma elfa idiota e um cachoro, mas conseguiram me subjugar. Isso aconteceu porque eu tive a fraqueza de pensar que eu seria o lobo poderoso a subjugar a Huan, sozinho pela força. Pois agora...! Vencerei a um povo inteiro sem mover um dedo! Moriel, cuide de tudo enquanto eu estiver fora. Não se preocupe, está tudo sob controle. Ah, e não esqueça de alimentar aos gatos, os wargs, os morcegos...

\- Eu os alimentarei.

Mairon beijou a fronte do filho, deixou Mordor a seu encargo e foi em direção a Ar Pharazôn e sua armada. Foi simples, humilde, elogiando ao rei e a sua habilidade como estrategista. Apresentou-se como vencido, num discurso doce e agradável. E quem diria que o Senhor do Escuro seria tão belo, louro e agradável? E quem diria que ele seria tão gentil?

Moriel o observou pela janela, ser acorrentado nos pulsos e no tronco, colocado humildemente como prisioneiro - em correntes que se ele, em seu poder de maia, quisesse, já teria arrebentado há tempos - e pensou em como ele conseguia fingir bem.

Após ver a partida dele no navio, voltou-se para dentro de Barad Dûr, mais uma vez feliz por ser o único senhor da Torre Negra. Não que não gostasse de Mairon. Ambos se davam bem, tinham a personalidade muito semelhante - mas Mairon era simplesmente obcecado por Melkor. Tudo que fazia, era por ele. Moriel queria um reinado para si, para que ele governasse, independente do que Melkor ou Mairon viessem a achar.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Acho que já escrevi umas três versões de Sauron em Númenor. Acho que é a parte que mais me fascina justamente porque é quando ele faz um templo pro Melkor! s2 Mas essa versão será a que eu mais vou gostar de fazer, porque é a menos "canon" e a que vai ter o yaoi mais enfatizado! Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Passaram-se alguns meses e Mairon não dera notícia sua para Moriel em Barad Dûr. Sua chegada em Númenor fora comemorada por todos, abismados com o poder do rei em capturar a ninguém menos que o maia que era considerado "Senhor da Terra". Mairon, por sua vez, apesar do porte majestoso e belo, agira de maneira muito humilde e fizera tudo que o rei mandava.

Em algum tempo conseguiu contatar Moriel. O mesmo se surpreendera ao ver a aparência de seu pai no palantír. Ele usava uma roupa de linho simples, cabelos soltos e sem enfeites. Apenas duas joias ele guardava: o Um Anel liso, dourado; e o anel que Melkor lhe dera ainda na primeira era. A aparência de seu rosto era ainda bela como a de um maia costuma ser, mas era simples e humilde. Moriel quase não acreditava.

\- Olá, pai.

\- Olá, filho. Como estão as coisas aí?

\- Bem. Tenho supervisionado os servos e os orcs com frequência, pedindo-lhes numeração e o que têm feito durante o dia.

\- Bom. E os lobos? Os gatos?

\- Estão todos bem alimentados também.

\- Que bom. Escute, estou aqui já há algum tempo. O rei me manda fazer coisas como servir a comida dele, ficar me ostentando como "seu prisioneiro maia" e eu aceito. Ocupo aqui um quartinho que não é menos humilde do que os quartos dos faxineiros daí de Mordor. Mas tudo isso vai valer a pena, você verá.

\- Eu acredito, meu pai.

\- Tenho usado o Anel na frente dele. Eu o convenci, com um olhar de piedade, a me conservar com essas duas joias, o anel que seu pai me deu e o Um que forjei. Ele acreditou. A cada dia que passa ele se mostra mais enfeitiçado pelo poder do Um, e me escuta cada vez mais. Eu já sondei o coração dele e descobri que está com medo de morrer. Muito mais do que eu pensava no começo. Os númenorianos têm vivido menos da metade que Elros e seus descendentes mais próximos viviam assim que a ilha lhes foi dada. Isto, meu filho... servirá para fazê-los comer na minha mão!

\- Mas, meu pai. Caso o senhor minta a eles dizendo que pode-lhes dar uma vida sem morte, um dia eles morrerão e os demais lhe desacreditarão.

\- E quem disse que eles vão morrer...?

\- Não vão? O senhor desenvolveu poder o suficiente para dar vida eterna aos edain?

\- Não exatamente. Mas posso desacelerar o processo de vida deles até fazer com que estacionem. Não envelheçam mais nem morram, e nem ganhem mais vida. Mas... isso tem um alto custo. Eu só não preciso dizer a eles qual é...! De resto, farão tudo sem pestanejar apenas para não ir ao encontro do destino dos homens.

Moriel abriu a boca em espanto - algo que não era fácil de ele fazer.

\- Eu realmente o admiro muito, meu pai.

E admirava mesmo. Apesar de desde o início ter recebido bem menos mimos e atenção de Mairon que de Melkor, Moriel amava mais ao maia do que ao vala, pois ele tinha uma mente metódica, racional, minuciosa. Sabia esperar e sabia até mesmo se humilhar para ganhar a uma guerra, caso precisasse perder a uma batalha. Não tinha o orgulho besta que cegava a seu pai vala, ou ainda a muitos dos edain imbecis, como Ar Pharazôn, o qual encontrava a sua perdição nesse mesmo orgulho.

De resto, apesar de amá-lo também, Moriel via a Melkor mais como uma criança grande, impulsiva e mimada, a qual tinha sempre de ser guiada e cujos estragos eram consertados constantemente por Mairon. Pensava que Mairon estava melhor assim, viúvo e sozinho, fazendo Mordor crescer de uma forma que Angband nunca crescera - por causa da impulsividade de Melkor, cuja ausência em Mordor deixava tudo crescer em paz. Mas e agora...! Ele cismava em trazer o vala de volta, e o que ele, Moriel poderia fazer?

Mairon sorriu e então lhe disse:

\- Obrigado. Eu também o admiro por estar a comandar sozinho esta terra tão grande. Não se sente só?

\- Com tantos gatos, lobos, morcegos, orcs... é impossível se sentir só.

\- Mas eles não são realmente companhia... orcs são úteis, mas não são amigos de ninguém. Teu pai e eu os criamos pra serem assim mesmo, seres sem amor e sem intelecto superior; apenas escravos a bem da verdade.

\- Eu sei. Mas essa solidão não me afeta.

\- Compreendo. Bem, de qualquer forma vou continuar me comunicando contigo com esse palantír. O rei não sabe pra que serve essa "bola grande" que eu trouxe de Mordor, mas também não me espoliou a ela.

Moriel fez uma reverência a Mairon e em seguida eles cortaram o contato. Em seguida o ainu de cabelos negros foi até uma das amplas sacadas de Barad Dûr e observou a terra. Pensava que ainda haveria um longo trabalho para trazer a Melkor de volta, mas um pressentimento passou por si, e de repente ele passou a pensar que tal tempo não seria demasiado longo, uma vez que Mairon estava a trabalhar com edain, os quais tinham vida limitada,e queriam evitar a morte próxima a qualquer custo.

\- Ele foi muito inteligente ao manipular os mortais no lugar dos imortais. Eles precisam de resultados rápidos por causa de seu tempo limitado, e por isso agem rápido.

Em seguida voltou a seu trabalho e não pensou mais nisso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algum tempo depois, Mairon voltou a contatar Moriel pelo palantír. Dessa vez estava melhor vestido, melhor ataviado e com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

\- Olá, filho.

\- Olá, pai. Vejo que já obteve progressos...

\- Sim, muitos. Com o tempo o rei começou uma conversinha comigo... queria saber como era que ainur viviam tanto sem envelhecer. Eu já sabia que ia dar nisso. Então, com toda a minha humildade, com toda a minha paciência, eu comecei a falar pra ele de Melkor. Ora, ele sabia que Melkor era odiado do lado dos valar. Também lhe contei o que fizeram a ele, de colocá-lo no Vazio e tudo mais. Também disse a ele que éramos casados.

\- Dois homens? Ele não estranhou? Acho que isso não é muito comum por aí...

\- Meu filho, ainur não são nem homem nem mulher.

\- Eu sei, mas para eles é como se fossem. Eles nascem e morrem com um gênero só e interpretam a coisa dessa forma.

\- Que seja. Eu disse ao rei que eu tomava forma de mulher pra isso - embora nem sempre eu tomasse forma de mulher, mas enfim. Agora... o rei acha que sou amigo dele e está apaixonado pela Escuridão. Fiz a ele algumas demonstrações de feitiçaria e ele adorou. Agora sou chamado de Zigûr, feiticeiro. E alguns já me chamam de Tar Mairon, o Rei Admirável. Ele, o rei orgulhoso, não se opõe.

\- Sério que não?

\- Oh, não. Desde que eu me demonstre "inferior" e submisso a ele, não se importa. Me deu roupas bonitas e me devolveu as joias que eu usava quando vim pra cá, e me deu novas. Mas o que me interessa não são as joias...

\- Sobre Melkor, o que será feito?

\- Eu já disse ao rei que Melkor é o Senhor de Tudo, Doador da Liberdade, e que o plano dele é trazer a imortalidade aos edain. E então eu o convenci a construir um templo a ele!

\- Mas já?!

\- Já, meu filho. Ele já está velho pros padrões dos númenorianos inclusive, e fará tudo o mais rápido possível a fim de não morrer. O que ele não sabe... é que ele faz exatamente o que eu quero que faça.

E com um sorriso pícaro, Mairon direcionou sua mente à construção do templo em Meneltarma, e colocou a imagem para Moriel ver no palantír.

Foi mais uma vez com assombro que o ainu de cabelos negros viu o templo, enorme, já sendo construído, suas paredes em ouro, sua cúpula em prata. Quando voltou para a imagem de Mairon, ele não tardou em perguntar.

\- Neste templo... é que ele será trazido de volta?

\- Não só isso. No templo haverá ofícios com frequência, e também certos sacrifícios... para que teu pai seja trazido de volta à vida com sucesso.

\- O fogo negro por si só já não seria necessário?

\- Seria, meu bem. Mas por que não incrementar mais um pouco as coisas com alguns espíritos malignos escravos de minha vontade?

Tendo dito assim, Mairon encerrou mais uma vez a sessão e Moriel voltou a seus afazeres, assombrado com a influência que o pai tivera sobre aquele povo em tão pouco tempo.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_No próximo cap acho que o Melkor já volta! Marmota das brabas!_

_Não descrevi com grandes detalhes a engabelação do rei e etc porque já fiz isso em "E na escuridão aprisioná-los", apesar de essa fic não ser yaoi explícito e Melkor estar mais pra uma figura paternal em relação a Mairon. No entanto, as linhas gerais seriam iguais._

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Finalmente o grande dia chegara. Em menos de três anos, o templo de Melkor em Meneltarma ficara pronto. Mairon mal podia acreditar. Olhava com gosto para o prédio, pensando o que Melkor acharia caso pudesse vê-lo.

"E ele vai vê-lo. Em breve, muito em breve!", disse de si para si.

No dia da consagração do templo, Mairon ordenou que Nimloth fosse derrubada e usada como oferenda para a primeira leva de sacrifícios no altar. Muitos foram contra, mas não se pronunciaram pois agora a influência do maia sobre Ar Pharazôn era tão grande, que qualquer um que fosse contra os desígnios dele era o mesmo que ir contra a vontade do próprio rei. Mairon era esperto. Sempre no papel de subalterno, de servidor, na verdade era ele quem mandava. Já era um pouco assim com Melkor no passado, pois embora o amasse em demasia, o influenciava a tal ponto que muitas das decisões em Angband não eram tomadas pelo vala, mas pelo maia - embora o último sempre fizesse parecer que era Melkor quem as tomava. Se não fosse assim, a impulsividade, e no final a loucura das silmarils, teria levado a Angband a falência muito antes da Guerra da Ira.

Chamou a Moriel no palantír. Não queria que o filho perdesse a cerimônia de abertura do templo.

\- Meu filho, vou posicionar o palantír em frente à grande sala onde está o altar. É lá que ocorrerá a abertura dos ofícios. Não mostre seu rosto no palantír, eles não precisam saber nem que você existe, nem que você está assistindo tudo à distância. Não lhes compete. Enfim, coloque uma imagem de um muro de pedra, qualquer coisa que não chame a atenção desses edain idiotas.

\- Está muito bem ataviado desta vez, meu pai.

E estava mesmo. Envergava uma túnica longa, negra, com borlas douradas que lembravam as brasas de Orodruin, as quais combinavam com a cor de seus cabelos e olhos. Os dedos ostentavam agora quatro anéis - o que Melkor lhe dera na primeira era; o anel-mestre; um anel de conselheiro que Ar Pharazôn lhe dera; e o mais novo deles, o anel que indicava-lhe a posição de sumo sacerdote do templo. Os cabelos estavam ataviados em azeviche, prata e diamantes.

\- Obrigado. Faço isso para impressionar aos edain, tolos que são de se deixarem levar apenas pelas aparências das coisas; mas também porque o seu pai merece. Afinal... assim como no passado, quero estar bonito pra ele. Mesmo que ele não possa me ver...

Mairon baixou a cabeça e teve de se segurar para não chorar. Era assim que ele falava a Thuringwethil quando se arrumava para Melkor em Tol in Gaurhoth, nos já remotos dias da primeira era. Ele se arrumava a Melkor, mesmo que o amante não o visse àquele dia, sendo que ambos à época habitavam fortalezas diferentes. Agora, ele não estava há alguns metros de distância, mas numa outra dimensão. O maia suspirou e continuou falando.

\- Moriel, por favor, direcione as suas boas energias a Melkor também. Eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que ele escute as preces que serão feitas aqui hoje. Faça-as também.

\- Eu as farei, meu pai.

Sendo assim, ambos os ainur se despediram e Mairon enfim posicionou o palantír em frente ao altar, ninguém ainda sabendo para que servia aquela bola - se era objeto meramente decorativo, se era objeto de divinação ou o que mais. Mas ninguém ousava perguntar, temerosos da feitiçaria de Mairon que estavam.

Mairon esperou o templo encher de gente para começar a cerimônia. Havia separado os melhores incensos, as melhores velas, os melhores tecidos para guarnecer ao altar - mas a maior oferenda seria Nimloth, a descendente de Telperion. Tinha ódio daquela árvore, a que lhe lembrava os dias fastidiosos em Valinor. Ela seria sua primeira oferenda a Melkor.

Primeiramente passou pela sala com um turíbulo, incensando toda a sala do altar com uma fumaça densa, acre e entorpecente. Ninguém sabia do que era feito aquele incenso, só ele. Mas aquilo ajudou a dar ao local um clima sobrenatural. Depois acendeu, uma a uma, sem pressa, centenas de velas em frente ao altar. Então todos viram, Moriel incluso, uma enorme pintura de Melkor no fundo da sala, logo atrás do altar - não o Melkor manco, com as mãos queimadas e o hroa decadente que o mundo conhecera no final da primeira era, mas sim a imagem de Melkor em seu fána glorioso do início dos tempos, o Arata poderoso pelo qual Mairon se apaixonara logo no início de sua existência.

As mãos de Mairon tremeram de emoção ao ver aquela imagem, e ele precisou olhar para baixo a fim de obter concentração suficiente para acender o restante das velas. Quando terminou enfim, levantou e se virou à multidão que apinhava o salão do altar. O fogo das velas brilhou em seus olhos e em seu cabelo dourado, fazendo-os parecer de fogo.

\- Senhores e senhoras aqui presentes - proferiu ele - Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o rito de abertura do templo de Melkor, o deus supremo de Arda, o mais magnífico dentre os magníficos, senhor dos senhores, Doador da Liberdade, aquele que se eleva em poder. Ele ouvirá a prece de todos os presentes, desde que eles lhes sejam dedicados. Sejam fiéis à escuridão, e ela será fiel a vós. E agora, com a palavra, sua Majestade o rei de Númenor, Ar Pharazôn.

Mairon fez ao rei uma reverência e saiu de cena. O rei se postou em frente ao altar e começou a falar:

\- Meus súditos! No começo eu fiquei abismado com a suposta ousadia deste senhor, a quem proclamavam Sauron, o Abominável, e fui à caça dele na Terra Média. No entanto, ele se demonstrou muito bondoso para comigo, foi até agora meu melhor conselheiro, meu mais fiel amigo, o que mais me ajudou nestes anos, e o que me revelou as sendas da Escuridão como caminho excelente. A partir de hoje proíbo que lhe chamem nestas terras de Sauron, e insto para que o chamem de Mairon, o Admirável, seu verdadeiro nome. Este senhor foi muito caluniado dentre os Eldar e merece ser recompensado e honrado agora. Também lhes ordeno que adorem e venerem a Melkor como vosso único deus.

Muitos aplausos foram ouvidos na multidão. Mairon reverenciou ao rei e tomou novamente a palavra.

\- Eu agradeço grandemente, meu senhor, a gentileza concedida para com a minha pessoa. Sempre te serei grato, e teu nome sempre será lembrado diante de Melkor e dos poderes da escuridão. Agora, se me permite continuar com os ofícios...

\- Oh sim, continue!

Mairon fez reverência mais uma vez e em seguida ordenou que se trouxesse a Nimloth já cortada. Ele, com força de maia nos braços, conseguiu carregá-la com facilidade; quis fazer isso pessoalmente sem precisar de ninguém.

Carregou portanto a árvore até o fogo sacrificial e mandou aumentá-lo ainda mais.

\- Aumentem! Fogo brando não serve aos meus propósitos!

O fogo aumentou e crepitou com mais força. Mairon jogou a árvore no fogo de uma só vez. O fogo aumentou grandemente e subiu para a cúpula prateada, fazendo a sala rebrilhar e se iluminar como se fosse dia.

Em catarse, o maia olhou a figura de Melkor e então virou-se para o povo na sala bradando:

\- Salve Melkor, Senhor dos Destinos de Arda!

O povo bradou em resposta. O rei bradou, todos bradaram. Alguns ainda se ressentiam de ter de substituir a devoção por Eru pela adoração a Melkor, mas esses ficaram bem calados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois desse dia, Mairon passou a trabalhar incessantemente no templo. De manhã banhava seu corpo num banho purificador, depois ia até o templo e fazia uma série de orações. Em seguida era todo um ritual de incensos, velas, turíbulos, oferendas no altar. Apenas quando tudo isso acabava ele se dirigia aos fiéis, que a cada dia eram mais e abarrotavam a sala do templo com oferendas, pedidos, rezas, oferecendo tudo a Melkor. Mairon atendia aos que achava útil atender, e assim o culto crescia e se estabelecia na ilha da estrela.

No entanto, o trabalho no templo, longe de o aliviar da saudade que sentia de Melkor, apenas a aumentou. Tudo girava em torno dele - desde as oferendas até as preces e cânticos que não tardaram em ser introduzidos nos cultos. E ainda havia aquela enorme figura dele no fundo da sala do altar. Tudo aquilo apenas fazia a sua dor renascer ainda mais fortemente.

Não era raro vê-lo prostrado diante da imagem de Melkor, o rosto no chão, balbuciando alguma coisa sobre a vida deles juntos em Angband na primeira era.

\- Aquelas vezes em que queria dormir comigo, ó senhor, dormir comigo só por dormir...! E eu reclamava, eu reclamava que tinha mais o que fazer na fortaleza... hoje a fortaleza está destruída, nós separados e eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra fazer a magia que quiser aqui no templo! Mas não tenho a si, que é o mais importante! Ah, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, teria dormido todas as noites a seu lado - mesmo sem precisar dormir, maia com um "fána" que sou - mas passaria boa parte do tempo em claro, e observaria a seu rosto, e o beijaria mil vezes, e nunca, nunca mais reclamaria do enorme privilégio de poder dormir a seu lado...!

E assim ficava, horas e horas, prostrado, até a hora em que percebia que alguém chegava ao templo para fazer alguma prece e os atendia. Logo, no entanto, passou a ficar prostrado assim mesmo na frente dos edain. Se o templo era local de adoração, ele podia adorar a Melkor da forma que fosse - ficar prostrado murmurando coisas sobre a primeira era seria apenas outra forma de fazê-lo.

Vez por outra falava com Moriel no palantír, e este percebia o abatimento de seu pai. Sabia que sugerir qualquer outra distração não adiantaria - ele queria Melkor e ele só. Mas o maia não ficou parado por muito tempo. Precisava estabelecer o culto e acostumar a mente dos númenorianos a esse mesmo culto, para seguir ao passo seguinte.

\- Eu vou ver o teu pai no Vazio.

Moriel piscou algumas vezes após o que Mairon proferira.

\- Está falando sério?

\- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida.

\- Mas pode ficar preso lá! Se ficar preso, como as coisas se ajeitarão?

\- Eu ainda tenho você. Eu confiarei meus planos a você caso fique preso lá.

Mairon respirou fundo, tentando disfarçar sua contrariedade. Ele gostava de cuidar dos negócios e da fortaleza de Mairon, fora criado para isso e era muito competente no que fazia - porém continuar com todo o mirabolante plano de trazer Melkor de volta a Arda não seria algo de sua preferência nem de seu agrado. Despenderia muita energia e tempo, energia e tempo esses que ele poderia usar em outras coisas. Mairon tinha paixão suficiente pra fazer tudo por Melkor, mas ele não.

Esperava, pois, que não fosse necessário ele ter de retomar os planos de Mairon desde o começo.

\- Começarei a fazer sacrifícios humanos no templo - proferiu o maia - eles vão encher ainda mais o anel de poder ecom essa energia extra eu vou até o Vazio falar com o espírito de Melkor. Caso eu não volte, venha a Númenor como meu embaixador - não diga que é meu filho - e fale a todos que ficará no meu lugar até eu retornar. Tendo feito isso, cuide de meu fána o qual ficará aqui no templo e use do poder do anel para trazer mais fogo negro até o recipiente ficar cheio. Você saberá quando ficar - criei um dispositivo de energia nele que quem o usa sabe quando está cheio - e então poderá trazer a mim e a Melkor de volta do Vazio. Espero que nada disso seja necessário, mas se for... já te deixo avisado.

Moriel assentiu, fez uma reverência a ele e em seguida se despediram. Mas o coração do filho da escuridão continuou pesado. Ir para Númenor, lidar com o culto de Melkor e abandonar a fortaleza seria algo bem aborrecido para si. Suspirou e torceu em seu íntimo que as coisas dessem certo para Mairon.

E assim o maia fez. Aos poucos, com jeito, convenceu Ar Pharazôn a matar aos edain que lhe faziam frente. Dizia que isso aconteceria somente com os edain que eram considerados maus e que afrontassem a vontade do rei, pois os considerados "bons" seriam sempre recompensados e engrandecidos.

Era com muita naturalidade que Mairon os matava, acostumado com matanças e torturas em todo o período que servira a Melkor. De resto, dessa vez era ainda mais simples, pois longas torturas não eram necessárias, e sim apenas uma morte rápida. Ele cortava o pescoço das vítimas com um cutelo, indiferente aos gritos e súplicas, e para quem observava aquilo parecia o fim. Mas não era. Havia uma sala contígua à sala do altar onde ele tinha um enorme vaso de ouro, e ele ali fez um assentamento às almas e as prendia, ainda em sofrimento, recém-desencarnadas, no vaso. Elas eram suas escravas a partir de então.

Sussurrava a elas de madrugada, dizendo para visitar aos habitantes da ilha em sonhos, causando-lhes terror, fazendo-os matar a seus semelhantes, a fertilidade das mulheres decrescia ("Que essa gente já reproduz igual rato, já chega de tanto filho", pensava o maia consigo mesmo), as crianças morriam ao nascer, os adultos morriam antes da velhice. E assim ele sujou a linhagem de Lúthien, vingando-se em seus filhos de toda a afronta que sofrera em Tol in Gaurhoth.

Enfim juntara energia que julgava suficiente para ir ao Vazio. Enfim abandonou a seu corpo com o Um Anel na sala do vaso dourado - sala essa na qual somente ele entrava - e foi somente em espírito até o Vazio. Passou por todo o caminho até Aman sem ser percebido, até chegar às Portas da Noite. Lá, estremeceu de terror ante a possibilidade de não poder voltar. Mas pensou no sofrimento que era estar sem Melkor, em ficar prostrado diante daquela imagem inanimada no templo sem poder falar com ele de fato, e isso venceu o seu impasse.

Foi e sem pensar ultrapassou as Portas da Noite e penetrou no Vazio.

Estando lá, o nada quase o cegou. O terror o tomou mais uma vez, pois ele perdera todo o senso de direção e mesmo de tempo. Era terrível - imagine estar lá há milênios como estava Melkor.

Mas em breve o viu. Prostrado, numa espécie de letargia, a cabeça tombada, os cabelos negros caindo e cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto. Era ele.

\- Melkor!

O nome dele quase não saíra. Mas de uma vez, Mairon conseguiu falar. E pensando tratar-se de uma miragem, de uma alucinação causada por tanto tempo ali, esquecido no nada, Melkor levantou a cabeça e saiu de sua letargia.

\- Mairon...! Oh Mairon, seria tão bom ter você aqui de verdade. Mas eu sei que isso é só um delírio.

\- Não, não é. Eu estou aqui!

\- Mairon? Mas...

\- Oh, Melkor...!

E então o vala caído percebeu que não era uma miragem. Pois os braços de Mairon a lhe envolver, e a boca dele a lhe beijar, e as lágrimas dele incessantemente a cair, tudo isto não poderia ser só uma miragem. Quanto ao maia, mal podia acreditar que estava a abraçá-lo após tanto tempo. Era quase surreal. Se antes eles viviam juntos todos os dias em Angband, agora após uma era inteira separados era algo tão inverossímil, que ele mal podia acreditar.

\- Mairon, o que faz aqui? Como entrou aqui?

\- É uma história muito longa, eu não consigo falar tudo agora. Só posso lhe dizer... que construi um novo reinado da escuridão. Há um país somente governado por mim e Moriel, chamado Mordor. A Terra da Escuridão. E eu agora estou em Númenor corrompendo aos descendentes de Lúthien. Eles te fizeram um templo a meu comando. Você ouve as minhas orações?

\- Orações... me perdoe, Mairon, mas eu não as ouço.

\- Não...?

\- Mas o que é Númenor?

\- É uma ilha que foi dada aos descendentes edain de Lúthien após a tua prisão. Pois eu os estou corrompendo!

\- Espera. Espera! O que você diz nas orações?

\- Eu digo... eu digo muitas fórmulas e encantamentos e honrarias a ti, e títulos, mas quando falo com meu coração... falo das noites em que dormíamos juntos, e em como eu queria ter apenas mais uma daquelas noites contigo, meu amor...!

Melkor parou pra pensar e de repente as palavras saíram de sua boca, como se não fosse ele quem as dissesse, mas a lembrança tomasse forma através de suas palavras.

\- "...passaria boa parte do tempo em claro, e observaria a seu rosto, e o beijaria mil vezes, e nunca, nunca mais..."

Aturdido ao escutar aquilo, Mairon completou:

\- "...reclamaria do enorme privilégio de poder dormir a seu lado." Você ouviu! Oh, espere até Moriel saber que ouviu!

\- Eu pensava que era alucinação. Na verdade, pensei que já havia esquecido de mim há tempos. Vivendo sua vida na Terra Média, casando de novo... essas coisas.

\- Oh, não, não!

E então eles se abraçaram e mesmo estando sem corpo, se beijaram longamente na boca, como há muito não faziam.

\- Mairon, palavras não podem exprimir a gratidão por tudo que você fez por mim. Gratidão é tão pouco. Oh Mairon, como eu pude resistir a te amar no começo? Meu bem...

Ao ouvir o antigo apelido pelo qual era chamado, Mairon não aguentou e o abraçou forte, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

\- Finalmente aqui me sinto em paz. Toda aquela dor se foi...!

\- Mairon, meu bem... como você vai voltar?

\- Meu fána se encontra em Númenor. Eu tenho um anel onde guardei minha energia... para não dispersá-la assim como você o fez anteriormente em Arda.

\- Hun? Sério mesmo?

\- Sim. Assim posso espalhar meu poder por Arda sem me desgastar e ao mesmo tempo recolher o fogo negro que usarei em breve para fazer um novo fána a ti e te trazer de volta para Arda. Ideia de Moriel, antes que eu me esqueça de creditá-lo.

\- Oh, Mairon, vocês são tão brilhantes... devem estar bem sem mim lá estragando tudo, não?

\- Claro que não! Eu fiquei todo o tempo sentindo tua falta.

\- Eu também. Não houve um momento em que não pensasse em ti.

Mairon estava assim, sentindo todo o amor que tinha dele, quando de repente uma náusea o tomou muito repentinamente. Ele percebeu que era hora de voltar, caso contário poderia ficar preso para sempre no Vazio.

\- Mairon, o que tem?

\- Eu preciso voltar. Minhas energias estão se esgotando, eu usei muito pra vir aqui...

\- Então vá. Você já conseguiu adiantar bastante as coisas, em breve nos veremos.

\- Mas eu não quero ir... não agora que estou com você.

\- É preciso, Mairon. Senão não poderia concluir o plano depois...

\- Mas eu não quero ficar longe de você...!

\- É só por um pouco, Mairon...!

\- Não!

Como o maia se mostrava muito aferrado a si, incapaz de ir por vontade própria, Melkor - o qual estava louco pra sair daquele vazio - foi finalmente mais racional do que Mairon. Tomou-o pelos braços e o empurrou para fora da Porta da Noite. Seu espírito foi direto para seu fána em Númenor, mas Melkor permaneceu sozinho no vazio, o calor do espírito de Mairon ainda em seus braços.

\- Até breve, meu amor. Espero que desta vez seja bem breve mesmo.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Decidi deixar a vinda física de Melkor a Númenor para o próximo cap, senão ia ficar muito grande._

_Ficou bem parecido com o trecho do "E na escuridão aprisioná-los", que por sinal também teve esse cap no capítulo 7. Não, não foi proposital. Todas as minhas fics têm seu clímax no cap 7 e eu não sei até hoje porque._

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Moriel estava ainda preocupado com aquilo de Mairon ir em direção ao Vazio para ver Melkor. Quanto tempo seria necessário esperar até saber se devia ou não partir em busca do tão difícil sonho de seu pai de trazer Melkor de volta. Não tinha notícias dele, não sabia direito o que fazer.

Até que recebeu uma chamada no palantír. Ficou feliz - pelo menos por enquanto não precisaria se preocupar em sucedê-lo.

Atendeu-o, e ele estava chorando.

\- O que tem, meu pai?

\- Eu consegui...! Vi a teu pai no Vazio!

\- É? Que bom! E está chorando por que?

\- Não consigo parar de chorar desde que voltei. Aquele pessoal edain tentou me acordar mas eu estava com meu fána quase como morto na sala do vaso dourado aqui no templo. É uma sala que tenho. Tentaram me acordar, fazer de tudo. Mas voltei após muito tempo. Exauri muito as minhas energias para ir vê-lo lá. Se não fosse o Um Anel e as almas que eu corrompi a meu serviço, não conseguiria fazer isso. Mas tudo bem. O importante é que o vi. E agora... virá a parte mais importante do plano.

\- Trazer a seu fána de volta.

\- Sim. Consegui bastante fogo negro e falta apenas mais um pouco para o necessário para que seja feito um novo fána a ele. Apenas espero que eu acerte. Por favor filho, torça por mim aqui.

\- Eu torcerei.

Sendo assim, com a costumeira reverência, Moriel reverenciou a seu pai e eles se desconectaram. A seguir, o ainu de cabelos negros suspirou de alívio. Ao menos as coisas continuavam iguais, e ele não precisaria ir de encontro a Númenor ou ao templo de Melkor lá. Poderia continuar cuidando de Barad Dûr e de Mordor em paz.

Virou as costas, mais tranquilo, e voltou ao serviço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A partir daquele dia, Mairon passou a trabalhar com muito mais afinco, com um sorriso no rosto e com a ideia de que tudo ia dar certo. Somente em saber que ele ouvira as suas orações - mesmo que de maneira deformada, mesmo que de forma truncada, mas ouvira - já era um alento sem fim.

Enfim quando juntou poder o suficiente para "montar" a um novo corpo a Melkor, Mairon o fez. Concentrou o fogo negro que havia no anel e trouxe-o em forma de "fána" para a sala do vaso dourado.

Não foi nem de longe uma tarefa fácil. Ele era maia e estava a desempenhar uma tarefa que praticamente só Eru tinha permissão de desempenhar. Mas graças ao fogo negro concentrado no Um ele conseguiu. Era um fána lindo, perfeito como fora no início dos tempos. Ficou com lágrimas nos olhos quando terminou de fazê-lo.

\- É ele no começo dos tempos...! Oh, nunca mais vão nos vencer ou afrontar!

A partir de então, ele passava dias ordenando a preparação de roupas belas a ele, enfeites de cabelo, e o penteava, e o alisava, e deitava a seu lado e chorava. Apenas uma coisa faltava para que Melkor estivesse em presença física na Terra outra vez: sua alma.

Tirar a alma de Melkor do Vazio seria ainda mais difícil. Seria necessária uma enorme concentração de energia. Por isso marcou um dia para um rito especial apenas para isso. Falou com Moriel no palantír e disse a ele que era necessária a máxima concentração.

\- Meu filho, é necessário que você se concentre no dia para que seu pai volte. Vou fazer um rito para concentrar energias e além do fogo negro utilizarei todo e qualquer recurso energético presente aqui. Por favor, colabore.

Moriel assentiu, e em seu íntimo pensou que enfim aquela coisa, aquele trabalho colossal de eras, terminava. Depois era só cuidar de Mordor - e ver se Melkor não estragava tudo. Mas com a experiência prévia do vazio, provável que não estragasse mais.

Moriel viu pelo palantír o fána de Melkor, o qual Mairon afagava e enfeitava com adoração. Se surpreendeu com a beleza e magnificência que ele tinha, pois nascera quando ele já estava decadente. Agora era simplesmente incrível, e Moriel agora entendia porque Mairon se encantara tanto com ele no começo dos tempos.

Mairon deixou tudo preparado para um determinado dia e ficou muito nervoso. Era enfim chegado o grande dia de fazer o que vinha se preparando a tanto tempo. Mandou todos os devotos, inclusive Ar Pharazôn e os demais membros da corte real, virem até a sala do vaso dourado. Ela estava cheia, apinhada de gente; alguns ficaram de fora por não haver espaço.

O maia fez tudo que era necessário, incensou a sala, recitou palavras mágicas e se concentrou. Enfim chegou a hora de falar.

\- Senhores e senhoras aqui presentes. Enfim chegou a hora de Melkor voltar a Arda em sua presença física. Nos últimos meses preparei a um novo corpo a Melkor, e agora é a hora de trazer seu espírito para Arda. Ele vai atender pessoalmente às vontades de todos os aqui presentes!

Todos suspiraram de apreensão. Uns e outros no fundo esticavam o pescoço tentando ver o fána de Melkor e os da frente o viam com clareza, admirando-o com devoção. Era muito mais belo e resplandecente que qualquer um naquela sala - mais belo ainda do que Mairon, que era sem dúvida o mais belo até então dentre eles.

Concentrando-se mais do que o usual, ele se ajoelhou na frente do corpo ainda sem vida do vala. Fechou os olhos e chamou os demais a si.

\- É necessário hoje concentrar a nossa energia para que o espírito dele volte a habitar a este corpo. Façamos, pois.

O maia deu as mãos a dois dos edain a seu lado - um deles Ar Pharazôn, outro era membro da corte - e concentrou enfim sua energia, a dos demais, a do Um Anel e a do vaso dourado, todas juntas, e enviou para o Vazio.

Melkor por sua vez sentiu aquela tremenda energia, e nela reconheceu grande parte do fogo negro que dispersara um dia em Arda. Tal energia fora, pouco a pouco, retornando a si e lhe dando poder de reagir mesmo no Vazio.

Havia quase esquecido de como era aquilo. De como era sentir-se praticamente onipotente. Mas logo lembrou. Era como se fizesse parte de sua essência original.

Conforme aquela força foi voltando, ele se dirigiu à Porta da Noite. Porém quanto mais ele se fortalecia, mais Mairon enfraquecia. Pois junto com o fogo negro que ele juntara no Um Anel também ia parte do fogo negro que Melkor usara para lhe salvar de Mandos no parto de Moriel. E este ele estava perdendo também.

Todos viam o esforço que ele punha naquele ato, e temiam que mesmo um maia pudesse sucumbir diante de tal ato, mas ele resistia. Temia que pudesse haver algum contratempo, mas desde que trouxesse a Melkor, não se importava com o que acontecesse consigo. Não, não se importava! Estava já cansado de esperar, ede passar sozinho. Melhor era trazer a Melkor do Vazio do que ficar naquilo eternamente.

O espírito de Melkor conseguiu atravessar as Portas da Noite e - maravilha das maravilhas! - não fora visto pelos Valar. Imediatamente ele voou para Númenor, e embora não soubesse previamente onde era, seu espírito foi guiado pelo de Mairon que lhe chamava. Todos puderam ver quando ele chegou, pois o templo era um local consagrado a ele e por isso era compatível consigo.

Mairon encheu-se de uma emoção que não podia quase controlar, mas se houvesse qualquer descontrole agora, podia não conseguir passar todo o poder pra ele. Fechou os olhos e, num esforço último, mandou o resto de fogo negro a ele. E ele então conseguiu conectar-se ao fána e nele entrou.

Nessa hora, mesmo estando cansado, Mairon o observou atentamente. Aquele momento era de extrema ansiedade, pois aqueles segundos de indecisão pareciam durar uma eternidade.

Até que os olhos do fána se abriram.

Lentamente, Melkor levantou-se do leito que fora preparado para o fána e se mexeu. Era incrível. Ele conseguia se mover mais uma vez, e controlar a um fána novamente. Após uma era inteira preso no Vazio, sem ver ninguém ou nada, era realmente maravilhoso. E o melhor: sem a dor nas mãos, sem as costumeiras feridas da primeira era. Era agora, novamente, o ser mais magnífico de Ea.

Respirou fundo e pela primeira vez após muito tempo, sua voz falou:

\- Finalmente estou de volta.

\- Ele está aqui!

A voz de Mairon resoou quase junto da de Melkor, mal acreditando. Ele conseguira. Então todos os edain bradaram em júbilo, e Mairon pôs as mãos sobre o rosto chorando de alegria, e Melkor, o coração transbordando de ternura por aquele ente que sempre lhe fizera tão bem, o abraçou e o fez deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Calma, meu bem - sussurrava ele em seu ouvido - eu estou aqui... não precisa chorar mais.

Mas a comoção do maia era tanta, que ele, só de ouvir a voz do vala, pensava estar sonhando e achava aquilo bom demais para ser verdade, a despeito de todos os seus esforços. Quanto mais se dava conta de que a presença dele ali era real, mais se comovia, e mais seu choro se tornava convulsivo. Achou que se olhasse para os olhos dele não aguentaria a emoção.

Melkor ficou de pé e tomou a Mairon pela mão. Começou a andar pelo local e perguntou em voz baixa para o consorte onde era a sala do trono.

\- É ali do lado - respondeu ele, a voz tremida de soluços, não conseguindo olhar nos olhos dele ainda, a cabeça baixa.

Ainda segurando a mão de Mairon, Melkor foi até a sala do altar, ainda surpreso por não precisar mais mancar. Era linda. A abóbada de prata já começava a empretecer por causa da fumaça sacrificial, mas o resto do templo ainda resplandecia. O cheiro de incenso enchia o local e a energia dos sacrifícios ainda se fazia presente. A figura dele ao fundo do altar, antes tão bela e magnífica, agora se apagava ante o esplendor do vala em pessoa. Todos os edain o observavam em devoção, agora não somente por causa da adoração e da religião que Mairon implementara na ilha, mas porque ele realmente inspirava temor e veneração.

Ele caminhou até o trono, Mairon ao lado, mal andando, mal conseguindo acreditar em sua realidade presente.

\- Aquele trono é seu, Mairon?

\- É, é, eu sento ali, mas sente-se lá, eu não vou hoje-

Sua voz foi cortada por um soluço.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Claro, claro, eu não tenho condições hoje!

Melkor foi portanto até o trono negro e sentou-se nele. Quis trazer Mairon para seu colo, como fazia nos tempos de Angband; mas ele, sem energia e em estado praticamente catatônico, sentou-se de joelhos ao lado dele no chão mesmo, a cabeça ainda baixa, as lágrimas ainda rolando sem parar e sem controle, os soluços sacudindo seu corpo, sua mão segurando a de Melkor sem largar. O vala decidiu não interferir com ele neste estado.

Todos os edain o reverenciaram e colocaram oferendas, guirlandas de flores, velas, tudo a seus pés. Alguns queriam entregar seus filhos como sacrifício ao templo, mas Melkor não aceitou. Achava que era melhor fazer figura de bondoso na frente dos edain e preservar as crianças afinal de contas.

Deu uma mirada em toda aquela gente, em toda a extensão da sala, se acotovelando para lhe oferecer coisas e até mesmo suas vidas. Mairon fizera um bom trabalho afinal.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e disse enfim:

\- Finalmente estou de volta.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Agora vai começar a parte boa! Esses dois vão fazer uma bagunça em Númenor que nem te conto! Rssss!_

_Beijos a todos e todas, especialmente para Vectriz Ikaros, que acompanha a todas as fics "angbang" e já transformou o Moriel em fanon - fizemos fakes da família Bauglir (o casal Mairon e Melkor - o Mairon sou eu! - e os filhos deles) no facebook e vários já reconhecem o Moriel e a Mairen, OP dela, como filhos legítimos de Sauron e Melkor._

_Muchas gracias! _


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Por um tempo houve barulho, e dança, e canto, e festa, para comemorar a volta de Melkor em Arda; no entanto, Mairon, quem havia justamente organizado as canções e outras coisas, delas não conseguiu participar. Ainda se encontrava prostrado ao lado de Melkor no trono, a cabeça baixa, respirando com dificuldade.

Melkor resolveu sair do meio da algazarra. Levantou do trono, tomou-o pela mão e saiu do templo. Muitos quiseram seguir os dois ainur, mas Melkor disse que precisava falar a sós com Mairon. Os edain assentiram e se retiraram com uma reverência.

Quanto ao maia, ainda não estava completamente em si. Estava como que "flutuando", ainda não crendo que tinha ao vala ao seu lado.

Melkor andou junto com ele até um jardim que ficava próximo do templo porém afastado de todas as pessoas. Sentou-se lá, os sentidos ainda se acostumando com as coisas por ter ficado tanto tempo no Vazio, e trouxe Mairon para perto de si. Ele somente teve energia para deitar-se no colo do outro e ali ficar, ainda soluçando. O vala acariciou seus cabelos loiros e o deixou assim por mais um pouco.

Após algum tempo, falou enfim:

\- Meu bem... eu não tenho como agradecer. Você fez mais ainda do que eu precisava. Eu pedi para que reconstruísse ao reinado da escuridão, e além disso você me faz um templo.

\- Sim... eu disse que ia fazer, e fiz.

Foi o que conseguiu falar. Estava ainda fraco, ainda tentando se recuperar. Melkor respeitou a sua fraqueza, a qual de resto estava bem justificada. Após algum tempo assim, Melkor voltou a falar.

\- E Moriel? Ainda não o vi desde que cheguei aqui.

\- Ele não está aqui. Está em Mordor.

\- É? E você tem tido alguma forma de comunicação com ele?

\- Sim... é uma longa história. Foram mais de dois mil anos de ausência...

\- Verdade. Ainda teremos muito o que conversar, meu bem... estava com saudades de você.

Mairon permaneceu calado. Não conseguia falar. Vinha tanta coisa em sua mente que ele simplesmente não conseguia. Ainda encontrava-se em estado de choque.

\- Melkor...

\- É tão bom ter você aqui de novo. Já é a nossa segunda longa separação. Fico pensando que já está bom, mais de quatro mil anos longe de você se juntarmos a minha prisão da primeira era...

E então, ele fez algo que Mairon não esperava, mas sabia que ocorreria em breve: o beijou na boca, primeiro suavemente, mas depois com intensidade.

\- Hun...

O maia gemeu no meio do beijo, mal acreditando que o beijava outra vez. Eles haviam se beijado no Vazio, mas sem corpo. Agora, ao sentir a língua dele novamente na sua, era como se nunca antes o houvesse beijado. Era muito estranho, apesar de bom. Era como se despertasse de um longo sonho ruim para um novo estado de realidade.

Quando acabaram de se beijar, Mairon sorriu. Mas ainda estava cansado. Deitou a cabeça no ombro de Melkor e ali ficou, até adormecer por completo. Apesar de ser maia, havia gasto a uma energia que nenhum maia se atrevera a gastar antes. Quando deu por si, havia adormecido.

Melkor o tomou nos braços e o levou para seus aposentos que, de resto, já eram os mais belos e bem guarnecidos de toda Númenor, à exceção dos aposentos do próprio rei. Lá, deitou-o na cama e ficou a acariciar seus cabelos e a beijar seu rosto e lábios. Mairon por sua vez só podia sentir a esses beijos e essas carícias de maneira semi-consciente, porém sabia que era algo que desejava muito e esperara muito para ter. Apenas não podia forçar a seu corpo para ficar acordado a fim de senti-las em plena consciência.

O vala não saiu de seu encontro por um segundo sequer. Haviam passado tanto tempo separados que ele pensava ser perda de tempo ficar longe dele. O resto podia esperar.

Quando o maia acordou, deparou com o rosto de Melkor por cima do seu, sorrindo. De repente ele percebeu que o sono levara toda aquela angústia e choque iniciais, e agora só sobrava felicidade.

Sorriu largamente e abraçou a Melkor, beijando-o muitas vezes no rosto e nas mãos.

\- Meu senhor...! Seja bem vindo de volta! Não sabe como me deixa feliz...

\- Eu também estou feliz. Agora já consegue conversar?

\- Oh, sim! Agora sim. Só precisava descansar um pouco. Bem, por onde começo? Ah, sim! Quando Angband caiu, eu e Moriel fomos viver numa floresta...

E assim passaram os dois ainur, fechados nos aposentos de Mairon, falando sobre os acontecimentos da Segunda Era, a construção de Barad Dûr, o Um Anel, tudo. Até mesmo a superpopulação de gatos na Torre Negra.

\- Eu fiquei muito carente e acabei juntando muitos bichos...

\- Entendo! Mas lá deve haver espaço suficiente para que os gatos possam viver em paz. Mas como você fala com Moriel?

\- Eu o vejo por uma pedra chamada "palantír" na língua élfica. Eu peguei duas delas quando estava a forjar os anéis em Eregion. Parece que vieram de Feanor.

Melkor suspirou em desdem.

\- Já estou saturado das criações de Feanor pro resto da minha existência.

\- Eu sei, mas essas não são como as silmarils. Elas são úteis de verdade. Veja.

Então o maia tomou ao vala e levou até o palantír e lá se conectou com Moriel. O mesmo se encontrava ocupado fazendo o que mais gostava: gerenciando os exércitos de orcs e edain. Mas quando viu no palantír a figura de Melkor e Mairon, fez-lhes uma profunda reverência.

\- Meus pais, fico feliz que estejam novamente juntos e bem. Meu pai Melkor, seja novamente bem vindo a Arda.

Melkor sorriu. Havia muito tempo que não via a Moriel, e vê-lo mesmo a distância era-lhe muito caro.

\- Como estão as coisas, filho? Há quanto tempo não nos vemos...

\- Sim, é verdade.

\- Tudo está bem aí?

\- Muito bem. Todos os povos do leste têm pago tributos a Mordor e obedecido as nossas leis.

Mairon interferiu:

\- Os gatos tem sido bem alimentados?

\- Sim. E os lobos, e os morcegos...

\- Oh, que bom!

Moriel via a felicidade de novo nos olhos de Mairon, como não via desde o final da primeira era. Estava feliz que ele estivesse contente e completo outra vez, mas temia o novo comportamento de Melkor. De qualquer forma, nada falou sobre isso. Eles conversaram um pouco mais no palantír mas logo desconectaram, uma vez que Moriel era uma pessoa bastante lacônica mesmo com seus parentes. Após isso, Mairon falou dos planos que tinha de fazer a um anel semelhante ao seu para Melkor.

\- Ah não, Mairon. Acho melhor não. Não gosto da ideia de grande parte de minha energia vital presa num objeto.

\- Pois era apenas para prevenir que ocorresse o que ocorreu ao dispersar o fogo negro em Arda...!

\- Eu sei, meu bem. Mas eu aprendi a lição dessa vez. Não vou mais dispersar meu poder para dominar tudo.

\- E como vai dominar tudo sem dispersar poder...?

\- Deixo isso a seu encargo, meu bem.

O vala sorriu e beijou a testa de Mairon; não conseguia mais deixar de tocar a pele dele por muito tempo.

\- Eu fico lisonjeado que confie dessa forma em mim. Mas... deixará realmente tudo nesse aspecto a meu encargo?

\- Oh sim. Sempre que eu não te escutei, deu em besteira. Você dirigiu e aumentou o reinado da escuridão na minha ausência de uma forma que na verdade eu nunca poderia ter feito. Eu confio no seu bom senso que, de resto, me falta.

Mairon sorriu, mas ao mesmo tempo temeu que na verdade Melkor voltasse a espalhar o poder por Arda. Mas caso isso acontecesse, ele daria um jeito de impedir.

Tomou ao vala e apresentou vários cantos de Númenor, sendo ambos seguidos por diversos edain, os quais continuavam a festejar sem parar a vinda de Melkor. Ofereciam a eles tudo que queriam e não queriam. Até a Mairon começavam a adorar como se ele mesmo fosse um deus¹ - o que não o desagradou de forma alguma, embora a adoração principal ele preferisse deixar para Melkor.

Quando estavam de volta a seus aposentos, Melkor decidiu pedir uma coisa a ele.

\- Meu bem, você ainda tem aí o anel que te dei de casamento, não tem?

\- Ahn... o anel? Tenho sim!

\- Pois me devolva ele.

\- Mas... por que?

O vala viu no rosto do maia uma sombra de rejeição, então logo o tranquilizou.

\- Eu vou lhe devolver no próximo rito do templo! Apenas quero usá-lo numa consagração nova.

\- Ah, sim...! Pois tome.

\- E por favor, venha de mulher para o próximo rito e também bem vestido.

\- Ah, sim... eu vou.

E então passaram aquela noite ainda conversando sobre os milênios de ausência de Melkor de Arda, e continuaram a falar, agora ambos portadores de fána que eram e sem necessidade de dormir, até a hora em que o sol começou a nascer e Mairon anunciou ser chegada a hora de ir para o seu banho purificador e em seguida começar os ritos no templo. Melkor o seguiu. Mairon se despiu e entrou no banho, e logo assumiu sua forma de mulher como o parceiro pedira. Melkor não o acompanhou na ablução, porém não parou de observá-lo. Sentiu o desejo aflorando em si, dado que estava há tanto tempo sem fazer aquilo por causa do Vazio... mas havia o rito. Ele podia esperar mais um pouco.

Após o banho, Mairon se vestiu, se penteou e se ataviou. Tomou ao turíbulo com incenso e foi até a sala do altar, como sempre fazia, mas dessa vez acompanhado de Melkor - e por isso mesmo muito mais feliz e radiante do que antes. Incensou a sala e acendeu as velas enquanto Melkor tomava assento no trono negro. Após todos os mantras, todas as rezas, ele enfim terminou. Ia começar a sessão de sacrifícios, quando Melkor se levantou do trono e principiou a falar.

\- Hoje, como estou em presença física em Arda novamente, as coisas serão um pouco diferentes.

Todos olharam com atenção e reverência. Nem mesmo Mairon sabia o que ele ia fazer. O vala continuou.

\- Eu não sei se vocês sabem da extensão da dedicação de Mairon a mim. Por muito tempo, desde antes de o sol vir a existir, ele me acompanhou e me auxiliou. Quando fui preso duas vezes, uma das quais acabei de voltar, ele permaneceu leal. Muitos não sabem, mas por um período ele assumiu forma feminina e foi também minha consorte em Angband por muito tempo. Ao ver tudo que ele me fez até agora, eu só posso ficar feliz de tê-lo em minha companhia. Não, feliz é muito pouco. Não há palavras para descrever o que sinto por ele neste momento. Por isso, Mairon...

O vala se virou em direção ao maia, o qual se encontrava, em sua forma feminina, completamente "aturdida". Melkor foi andando em direção a ele e para a surpresa de todos, se ajoelhou em frente a ele. Tomou o anel que num dia longínquo lhe dera e olhou para ele.

\- Mairon, este anel eu lhe dei quando contraímos matrimônio. Agora, no templo que você instituiu para mim, eu gostaria de dá-lo de novo. Eu quero que case comigo de novo. Mairon, você quer reafirmar os seus laços de casamento comigo?

Com lágrimas nos olhos, o maia abraçou a seu consorte e lhe respondeu:

\- Sim. Não tem o que eu mais queira na vida.

E então ambos os ainur se beijaram na boca na frente de todos, Melkor levantando em seguida e colocando novamente o anel no dedo anelar da mão esquerda do maia - anel esse que ficara milênios em seu dedo, mesmo quando Melkor estava no Vazio, sendo retirado apenas para ser dado de volta naquela cerimônia de reafirmação dos votos. Os edain aplaudiram alto, fizeram mais uma festa e naquele dia não foram feitos sacrifícios. Melkor queria fazer boa imagem para os edain e por enquanto decidira suspender as matanças.

Muitos dançaram e cantaram, e dessa vez o maia também. Nunca antes fora tão feliz - nem mesmo quando se casara pela primeira vez, ou quando o vala dissera que o amava enfim². Ficaram no templo até tarde, Mairon finalmente conseguindo sentar no colo de Melkor no trono, ambos sendo adulados como deuses e como casal ideal - já que Ar Pharazôn e Tar Míriel nunca foram casal feliz, e portanto nas últimas gerações os númenorianos careciam de um modelo de casal bem sucedido. Isso somado à natural beleza e magnificência que ambos tinham por serem ainur.

Assim foi, até que a noite se adentrou e ambos os ainur se retiraram para os aposentos que antes eram de Mairon e agora seriam dos dois.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Há um trecho do Akallabêth que diz que no final Sauron já era visto e venerado como um deus em Númenor, não somente como sacerdote ou mesmo prisioneiro de guerra._

_²Vide a fic "Medo de amar". Eles se casam não muito tempo depois dessa fic, mas só casam na fic "Maternidade"._

_No próximo capítulo, a lua de mel! xD_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	10. Chapter 10

X

Mairon adentrou os aposentos com Melkor e ali eles se fecharam. O maia sabia o que ia acontecer. Eles já haviam posto em dia as conversas sobre tudo o que ocorrera na Terra Média durante a ausência de Melkor; já haviam falado com Moriel no palantír; já haviam feito rituais juntos no templo; já haviam até mesmo confirmado os votos de casamento na frente dos edain.

Só faltava mesmo era aquilo.

Mairon se viu "nervosa" e não sabia porque. Gostava dele, adorava-o mesmo, a ponto de ter investido todo aquele esforço em sua volta. Não tinha nada que desejasse mais que estar ao lado dele. Mas de repente, após tantos anos em celibato, a ideia do sexo a assustou.

Não sabia por que. No passado, adorava fazer sexo com ele. Mesmo na primeira vez entregara-se com tanta espontaneidade e sem maiores dificuldades. Após a volta da primeira prisão dos Valar, ele também recebera Melkor com entusiasmo em sua cama. O que era aquilo então?

Resolveu deixar pra lá. Certamente era apenas uma coisa de momento, por ter ficado tanto tempo sozinho.

Melkor sentou-se ao lado dela no leito, acariciou seus cabelos e a beijou com paixão. Depois, lentamente, foi deitando-a sobre a cama e se deitou por cima dela. "Era esperado", Mairon pensava. "Era esperado, eu sabia que ele ia querer". Em seguida, uma das mãos do vala passou para dentro do vestido que ela usava e tomou seu seio com naturalidade, acariciando-o devagar. Mairon arfou de prazer. Parecia começar a "lembrar" como era afinal, mas mesmo assim as lembranças ainda não estavam muito nítidas.

As mãos de Melkor não tardaram em explorar o resto do corpo "da" maia, pegando tudo, acariciando tudo, não deixando nenhum pedaço sem seu toque.

\- Hun, meu bem - sussurrava ele, a voz já demonstrando seu desejo - Faz tanto tempo que eu quero isso...

O vala, ao contrário de Mairon, sentia-se como se nunca houvesse ficado muito tempo sem fazer aquilo. Ainda mais agora, que tinha novamente um fána e energia ilimitada.

Logo, Mairon estava "nua", despida pelas mãos do companheiro. Ele reparou que o maia ainda estava um pouco constrangido, travado, como se na verdade se sentisse ainda mal adaptado àquela realidade, e Melkor quis portanto deixá-lo um pouco mais solto.

Beijou a seu pescoço e acariciou primeiro o interior de suas coxas, e depois enfim chegou ao meio das pernas dela. Era exatamente como se lembrava: quente, úmida, acolhedora.

\- Oh, Mairon... que saudades eu tive de você.

Ainda proferindo esta frase, Melkor começou a estimular o ponto de prazer dela, chupando o pescoço dela ao mesmo tempo e com a outra mão lhe acariciando os seios. Mairon sentiu o prazer afluir por seu corpo, fechando os olhos e gemendo de prazer.

\- Hun...

\- Geme pra eu ouvir, meu bem...

\- Oh, Melkor...

\- Geme...

O vala a beijou na boca, sua língua invadindo a boca dela enquanto a garganta dela ainda emitia gemidos que ele sentia direto em sua boca. Não parou a estimulação por um segundo sequer, já se sentindo completamente duro no meio das pernas.

Mas não a sentia ficar mais úmida com a excitação. Ainda estava tensa, e ele resolveu fazê-la gozar uma vez antes de iniciar a penetração de fato. Continuou estimulando-a, beijando-a ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia, e o prazer inevitavelmente foi aumentando.

\- Mairon...!

\- Oh, Melkor... isso está...

\- Está bom?

\- Huun...!

O prazer tomava conta do corpo do maia, porém, sua mente continuava bloqueada. Ele decidiu continuar, pra ver onde aquilo ia dar... quando de repente se aproximou do clímax.

\- Hun... hun, Melkor...!

\- Geme pra mim...!

Quando de repente o tom de voz do maia mudou completamente. Transformou-se quase num grito de terror. Instintivamente, saiu do contato com Melkor e se encolheu a um canto, como se estivesse com medo.

\- O que foi, Mairon?

O maia não conseguia responder. Tremia de terror, e o pior, não sabia porque.

\- Eu... não sei. De repente me veio essa sensação tão ruim!

\- Mas no meio de um amasso tão bom, meu bem? Eu pensei que estivesse gostando...

\- E eu estava.

O vala abraçou a companheira pelas costas e beijou seus ombros.

\- Mairon, nós ficamos muito tempo separados. Nesse tempo, você sabe, eu não pude ter ninguém por estar no Vazio. E não gostaria de ter mesmo que pudesse. Eu já não me imagino com ninguém que não seja você. Mas você...

\- Eu também não tive ninguém. O único que chegava perto de mim o suficiente era Moriel, com quem obviamente eu nada tive por ser meu filho. De resto, eu mantinha distância das pessoas. Os elfos de Eregion me tinham como a um deus, e por isso mesmo não me tocavam. Os edain de Númenor começaram sendo muito altivos comigo, mas logo em seguida também se renderam ao meu status de "divindade" e também mal ousavam chegar perto.

\- Então... meu bem, o que há? Por um acaso alguém de Valinor tentou abusar de você? Assim, quando fugiu de Angband com Moriel? Se tentou, me diga que eu acabo com a raça do infeliz.

\- Não. Ninguém tentou. Eonwe foi compassivo até demais e também nunca encostou em mim.

\- Então...?

Após uma pausa, o maia disse:

\- Acho que sei o que foi.

\- Sim?

\- Quando você foi preso, eu passei por um período muito longo de luto e dores na alma. Moriel me apoiou muito, mas mesmo assim foi difícil. Com o tempo consegui reagir e me tornar "funcional", mas nunca foi a mesma coisa. No começo, eu tentava... sabe... me satisfazer sozinho. Sabe, pra ao menos tentar matar as saudades suas. E eu... me tocava pensando em você. Mas o pensamento em si somente me deixava cada vez mais deprimido. Então...

\- Hun?

-...então quando eu chegava ao clímax, e depois do mesmo, eu me sentia horrível por não estar consigo. E me lembrava de todo o terror do que haviam lhe feito. E chorava por horas. O ato de me dar prazer portanto começou a me trazer mais dor que proveito. Portanto... eu parei de me tocar. Simplesmente me transformei numa máquina de guerra, e pensei: só vou voltar a despertar esse meu lado quando Melkor estiver em Arda e eu puder sentir prazer sem me sentir péssimo por não tê-lo comigo.

\- Oh, meu bem... e sua mente parece que ainda não se abriu totalmente para o fato de que eu estou de volta, ao menos não sexualmente.

\- Sim. Não se abriu.

\- Você ainda associa orgasmo a terror. Mas que pena, Mairon.

\- Eu também acho horrível. Pensei que já estaria pronta pra tê-lo como homem assim que voltasse e me desejasse. Mas não.

\- Está tudo bem...

O vala abraçou novamente ao maia e este, consternado, virou-se de frente pra ele e se abraçou ao companheiro, chorando.

\- Melkor, não quero que mais nada tire a si de mim...!

\- Não vão mais tirar, meu bem... nunca mais.

\- Oh, Melkor...!

Aquilo tudo ainda era muito recente. O vala ainda se adaptava à vida em Arda, e o maia sentia ainda como se fosse um ranço daquela coisa toda, de toda aquela dor milenar, como se ela não pudesse ser extinta somente com a presença de Melkor. Após algum tempo assim. Mairon reparou que a "ferramenta" do consorte ainda estava dura.

\- Hun... seria uma pena deixá-lo assim.

\- Ah... nisso eu posso dar um jeito.

\- Não. Deixe que eu dou.

\- Mas Mairon, você...

\- O problema está com o meu orgasmo, não com o seu. Logo... se só você gozar, não haverá problema.

\- Mairon, você vai ficar sem nada?

\- Por enquanto, não me importo.

E foi até a túnica do amante, retirou dela as presilhas e expôs aquela magnífica ereção a si. Como ele agora tinha fána, parecia mais magnífica ainda.

\- Mairon... somente faça o que quiser, sim?

\- E eu quero.

Em seguida, chupou ao membro do outro com perícia. Mesmo após milênios de abstinência, ele sabia como fazer. Aquela parte para si não foi problema, pois a felação não tinha ligação alguma com seu martírio anterior. Após tanto tempo sem ser tocado, Melkor se sentiu maravilhado. Tomou aos cabelos da consorte com as mãos e passou a fazer vai-e-em com os quadris dentro da boca dela.

\- Mairon... isso, me chupa, vagabunda...!

O maia sorriu por dentro. Se Melkor já estava usando aqueles adjetivos, era porque estava realmente gostando.

Fez assim até que o vala gozou em sua boca, e Mairon engoliu tudo. Com essa parte estava tudo bem. Nada de traumas, nada de dores.

Portanto, chupou-o mais uma vez. E outra, e outra, até chegar de manhã e "ela" precisar fazer a ablução para os rituais do templo. Como Melkor tinha fána, aguentava agora diversas "sessões" daquilo sem se cansar. E realmente fora bom, mas ficava em si uma sensação de que algo estava faltando. Claro que estava faltando, mas o Vazio o ensinara a ser paciente. Pobre Mairon, passara por tudo aquilo, o trouxera do Vazio... não custava ter um pouquinho de paciência afinal de contas. Não fora fácil pra ele.

Foram ambos para os ritos, os quais foram realizados como de costume. Agora com Melkor presente, os edain se sentiam cada vez mais entusiasmados com o culto. Trouxeram suas oferendas, fizeram seus pedidos e a maioria o vala atendia, somente para aquietar ao espírito deles. Apenas não atendia aqueles que pudessem ser realmente ruins para o reinado da escuridão. Até mesmo começara a parar o processo de envelhecimento de alguns deles, para que não o acusassem de falsas promessas.

No entanto, quando algumas das jovens donzelas se ajoelharam perante o vala, ele, de forma involuntária, as observou mais atentamente por um segundo. Durou muito pouco, mas Mairon percebeu na hora. Nada disse, mas quando ficaram a sós outra vez, ele comentou:

\- Bem que agora as edain te sabem bem, hun?

\- As edain? Ora, eu só estava reparando em como este povo daqui é mais alto e mais belo que os edain da Terra Média.

\- Oh, sim... em breve vai querer saber também se fodem como as da Terra Média!

\- Mairon, que conversa desagradável!

\- Desagradável é ver a meu marido, a quem eu fiquei dando prazer até de manhã, ficar mirando jovens mortais na minha frente!

\- Está com ciúmes de edain?!

\- Ora...! Sim!

E então o maia, que ainda estava em sua forma feminina, desatou a chorar. Melkor suspirou.

\- Assim também não, Mairon. Não foi pra isso que voltei a Arda!

\- E foi pra isso que o trouxe de volta? Somente porque... porque ainda não consigo manter relações sexuais completas consigo, devo ser rejeitada em troca de edain?!

\- Quem disse que está sendo rejeitada? Mairon, eu acabei de confirmar meus votos de casamento com você!

\- O que não o impede de desejar outras mulheres!

\- Como isso é complicado, Mairon...! Escute, só pra você não achar que estou com más intenções. Antes de você eu tive outros amantes.

\- É, e deve estar com saudades de provar gostos diferentes, não?

\- Não. Escute. Eu não tinha te contado isso antes porque era... um detalhe sórdido que eu não cria ser necessário contar. Mas veja. Mairon, quando eu tinha amantes, nem sequer os edain ou os eldar haviam despertado. Quando comecei a ter você de amante, quase na mesma hora eu deixei de ter outros. De lá pra cá eu só tive você. Mas... Mairon, entenda. Quando eu tinha amantes avulsos, eles eram maiar. E eles não... bem... suportavam manter relação sexual comigo até o final. Na verdade, ontem quando você teve aquele surto de terror eu pensava que era isso acontecendo, justamente porque agora eu tenho fána e todo o fogo negro novamente a meu dispor. Mas provavelmente não é, porque ontem eu nem sequer te penetrei, e também porque no começo de tudo, quando começamos a nos encontrar, eu ainda tinha fána e você suportava - e desfrutava - bem. Quando da sua primeira vez comigo, eu perguntei se aguentava a minha "pujança"¹, não era só em relação ao tamanho do meu pau.

Ambos riram. Mas logo o vala retomou a conversa.

\- Era sobre você conseguir consumar uma relação sexual completa comigo sem "pedir arrego" ou mesmo perder o fána. Quando eu pedi Arien em casamento, tentei tomá-la à força diante de sua recusa. E eu sequer a tomei², mas somente a tentativa a deixou completamente arrasada. Ela, a maia do sol. Até hoje dizem que ela nunca conseguiu deixar a um homem chegar perto dela outra vez por causa do que lhe fiz - e eu nem consumei nada com ela.

\- Sei. E o que isso tem que ver com as edain?

\- Não percebe? Se maiar menos poderosos que você não conseguiram consumar relação comigo direito, que dirá de edain! Morreriam assim que eu começasse a penetrá-las!

\- Mas... você não se importa de matá-los em sacrifícios, por que ligaria de matá-las no sexo?

\- Francamente Mairon, não é agradável ver a um amante seu sucumbir em seus braços no meio do coito. Acredite, não é. É bem diferente de sacrificar em um altar, vá por mim. Eu não tenho tesão em mortos.

Mairon virou os olhos, e Melkor, vendo que ele ainda não estava completamente convencido, continuou:

\- E mesmo que houvesse outrem disposto a fazer sexo comigo aqui e eu soubesse que aguentaria. Eu não ia querer. Eu quero você, Mairon. Estou com você há cerca de dez mil anos, mesmo que uns quatro mil tenham sido de separação. Mas não quero, de verdade. Por favor, não vamos gastar nosso tempo brigando quando até alguns dias estávamos separados, sem esperança de voltarmos a conviver.

Mairon suspirou.

\- Está bem. Apenas ainda sinto insegurança em face de tudo isso. Oh, por favor, não se aborreça comigo...

\- Eu não vou me aborrecer, meu bem.

Sendo assim, ambos se abraçaram e se beijaram. Mas a desconfiança não saíra totalmente do espírito de Mairon. Ora, se aquelas edain muitas vezes estiveram dispostas a oferecer seus filhos como sacrifícios a Melkor, não ofereceriam a seus corpos para coito - mesmo que nesse coito morressem? Já havia muitos fanáticos no culto a Melkor - e isso em grande parte graças a Mairon mesmo. Mas de qualquer forma, decidiu não pensar muito naquilo.

Àquela noite, dormiram juntos mas não fizeram nada de sexual. Mairon resolveu adormecer pois gastara muita energia no rito do dia anterior.

E eis que quando acordou, não viu a Melkor na cama.

A desconfiança voltou a seu espírito. De súbito, imagens das mulheres cercando a seu homem e querendo agradá-lo sexualmente - mesmo com o custo de suas vidas - lhe invadiram a mente, e o terror o tomou.

\- Melkor!

Não, não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Tinha de transar com ele, mesmo que passasse todo o terror do mundo. Não podia perdê-lo após todo aquele esforço dispendido.

Mas isso ficaria para depois do rito. Respirou fundo e tentou fixar sua cabeça somente no culto, o qual presidiria em breve. Entrou na sala para tomar o banho purificador, quando...

...deu um grito de susto ao ver Melkor nu, dentro da banheira, seus olhos verdes observando com malícia.

\- Eu estava te esperando, meu bem.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Olhos de Fogo"._

_²Nos HoME originais de Tolkien, Melkor a estupra de fato. Ela se retira dos círculos do mundo e Melkor fica para sempre queimado, por assim dizer. Depois Tolkien tirou isso do Legendarium. Na fic eu coloco que ele não estuprou - engraçado que eu os tolero assassinos, mas estupradores acho que seria "mais embaixo" ainda. Não conseguiria admirar a um personagem estuprador, então nas minhas fics ele não conseguiu consumar o ato._

_Eu ia fazer o "lance" da banheira nesse cap mesmo, mas ia ficar enorme. Portanto subdividi._

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Mairon suspirou de alívio.

\- Pensei que era algum dos edain invadindo os meus recintos privados e vindo se banhar aqui!

\- E qual deles teria tamanha ousadia?

\- Não sei. Mas preciso tomar meu banho para os ritos.

\- Pois venha. Banhe-se comigo...

O maia sabia o que o outro queria. Pensou no ciúme que tivera das mortais e decidiu não adiar mais aquilo. O bloqueio que se desfizesse afinal. Tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira. Na mesma hora, Melkor tomou seu corpo e passou a lhe beijar na boca de forma ardente. Mairon o abraçou de volta e o beijou também, gemendo dentro do beijo. Era a primeira vez, desde que Melkor retornara do Vazio, em que se beijavam totalmente nus, sentindo o corpo um do outro em total contato. Até na noite em que houvera a felação da parte de Mairon, o vala não estava completamente despido.

Aquilo ajudou a desfazer alguns dos bloqueios de Mairon, mas o vala interrompeu tudo.

\- Meu bem, sabe que eu estive pensando numa coisa?

\- No que?

\- Aquele seu vaso dourado. O que usa como assentamento das almas dos edain para enviá-las contra os demais.

\- Sei.

\- Eu estava pensando em encher aquele vaso, sabe... mas agora de energia sexual. Para que não fosse necessário usar fogo negro nele.

O maia parou pra pensar e viu que era bem coerente.

\- É uma boa ideia.

\- Então... eu estava querendo fazer isso aqui agora, com você aqui na banheira... mas eu vou tomar cuidado com você... tá bem?

Mairon até estava estranhando. No geral Melkor não era "cuidadoso" daquela maneira quando se tratava de sexo. Talvez o Vazio realmente o tivesse deixado mais maleável...

\- Está bem. Vamos tentar.

Sendo assim, Melkor beijou a boca do amante com paixão mais uma vez e aos poucos foi colocando a ele sentado na banheira, de pernas abertas para si, enquanto ele próprio se encaixava no meio das pernas dele. Mairon pensou que ele estava bastante afoito e já ia querer começar a penetração, mas o vala logo mostrou que não seria assim.

\- Meu bem. Eu quero te fazer sentir prazer primeiro, pra poder esquecer daquele período horrível em que estivemos separados.

\- Hun...

Então o vala passou a beijar o rosto, os lábios e o pescoço do consorte e depois passou a acariciar seus peitos, seu abdômen, enfim seu órgão do prazer (Mairon ainda estava sob sua forma feminina). O maia fechou os olhos, tomado pelo prazer. Ainda havia algum bloqueio em sua mente, mas dessa vez era menor.

Logo, Melkor tomou ao corpo esbelto e bem desenhado do consorte e o colocou por cima da banheira, de pernas abertas ainda. Em seguida, foi até o meio de suas pernas e o chupou. Mairon gemeu, segurando os cabelos negros dele.

\- Huuun...!

Porém, quando o prazer começou a aumentar, ele pediu para que Melkor parasse.

\- Melkor... eu quero abraçar a si, eu quero sentir a sua presença comigo.

\- Oh, meu bem... está certo!

Sendo assim, o trouxe de volta para dentro da banheira e o beijou na boca outra vez. Mairon o abraçou e retribuiu ao beijo com ardor. Foi quando sentiu o membro dele já duro roçando-lhe por fora do órgão sexual.

\- Hun... Melkor...

\- Fique calma, meu bem... - sussurrou ele para dentro do ouvido do parceiro de uma forma quase suave, ou a mais suave que Melkor podia usar - Eu estou aqui de volta pra você...

Continuou masturbando o parceiro até sentir que ele estava próximo de gozar. Mairon percebeu que aquela sensação de terror o tomava novamente. Tentou se controlar, quando... sentiu o membro do parceiro começar a lhe penetrar. E a voz dele vir de seus lábios diretamente em seus ouvidos, como se fosse um acalanto.

\- Eu estou aqui pra você. Vamos, se abra para mim... estamos juntos outra vez, e nada mais vai nos separar.

Essa cantilena assim, repetida várias vezes, fez com que Mairon se sentisse relaxado completamente, e a tensão desapareceu. Ele enfim se sentiu acompanhado pelo vala, e seus músculos cederam. Enfim o membro dele deslizou por completo para dentro "dela".

\- Ah!

\- Oh, Mairon...!

Melkor fechou os olhos, totalmente absorto naquilo. Era tão bom...

\- Mairon, você é tão quente...

\- E você é tão grande...

Ambos riram juntos, e em seguida, o vala beijou a seu parceiro. Ainda no meio do beijo, ele começou a se mover dentro do maia, voltando a lhe tocar no ponto de prazer repetidas vezes. Mairon fechou os olhos, ainda não completamente afeito àquela ideia, porém tentando se descontrair ao abraçar o parceiro e se entregar totalmente ao ato que desempenhava com ele. Conforme seu prazer foi aumentando, aquela sensação de medo foi vindo junto... porém, ele decidiu abraçar a Melkor forte e deixar o orgasmo vir. Quando gozou afinal, o prazer se mesclou com o pavor antigo, mas o maia decidiu abrir os olhos e olhar para Melkor. De repente, quando o clímax passou, o medo passou também. E ele enfim deixou de ser o celibatário para ser o amante do vala outra vez.

Melkor percebeu que a companheira havia atingido o clímax, e portanto a beijou no rosto e no pescoço.

\- Hun, Mairon... passou aquela sensação ruim?

\- Passou... agora eu tenho você.

\- Que bom...

Então o vala continuou a penetração, e dessa vez, vendo que o consorte já estava mais relaxado e afeito à ideia de sexo, começou a lhe apertar o traseiro, a chupar-lhe com força o pescoço, a apertar com força os peitos.

\- Huun, Melkor...!

Apesar de ter gozado uma vez, Mairon ainda estava excitado. Mais que excitado: era como se aquela energia sexual, contida por todos aqueles milênios, tivesse finalmente despertado sob o comando da voz do vala. Abraçou-o com mais força ainda e começou enfim a mover os quadris contra a poderosa ereção dele.

\- Oh, Mairon...! Finalmente a minha puta está de volta! Estava com saudade de ter você rebolando no meu pau!

Ao ouvir Melkor se referir a si daquela forma, Mairon ficou ainda mais solto. Começou a gemer quase até gritar, abraçou-o com mais força ainda, os seios comprimidos contra o peito do outro, as faces ardendo de prazer.

\- Melkor... oh, Melkor...! Você é meu! Você é meu, Melkor!

O vala quase se assustou. Mairon usualmente fazia papel de submissão e não de posse. Mas de certa forma era verdade. Mairon domava seu poder e o direcionava, caso contrário o poder dele seria puro caos.

Era Mairon quem o dominava, e não o contrário.

Quando o maia enfim gozou de novo, o vala não suportou: gozou dentro dele quase ao mesmo tempo, enchendo-o com sua seiva, unindo aquelas forças que por tanto tempo estiveram separadas. Ambos os ainur respiraram intensamente por alguns segundos, e então Mairon começou a rir. E em seguida a gargalhar.

\- Hun, que é isso? - disse o vala - A minha pica é tão boa assim?

O maia riu ainda mais. E o abraçou forte, e o beijou.

\- Finalmente meu consorte outra vez. Melkor, minha vida.

\- Te amo, Mairon.

\- Também te amo.

O vala fez menção de sair do enlace de Mairon para se lavar, mas ele o abraçou com força mais uma vez e não o deixou ir.

\- Não...! Não vai embora nunca mais!

\- Mas Mairon, temos de tomar banho. Os fiéis esperam no templo.

\- Ah, que se fodam eles! Já estou enjoado de tantos edain, e do rei idiota que não transa mais com a mulher! E da imbecil da mulher dele, a rainha inútil! Oh, eu quero você!

E então o cobriu de beijos no rosto, nas mãos e no peito, mas o vala reagiu mais uma vez.

\- Mairon, é só por um pouco-

\- Não! Você é meu!

E o abraçou ainda mais forte, enlaçando-o com as pernas também, como se quisesse ser um com ele e nunca mais soltar.

\- Manwe imbecil, tirou o meu macho e pensou que eu nunca mais ia recuperar! Imbecil! Melkor é meu! MEU!

\- Espera um pouco, Mairon!

\- NÃO!

O terror sumira e dera lugar a uma obsessão ainda maior do que a costumeira que o maia tinha pelo vala. Agora não queria largá-lo por nada. No templo, os edain se apinhavam estranhando aquela ausência dos ainur. Mairon nunca se atrasava para um culto, fiel que era aos desígnios de Melkor. Mas agora ele praticava os ritos de Melkor - e com Melkor - de outra forma bem peculiar, em outro lugar...

Na banheira, Melkor enfim conseguira sair do enlace do maia - mas somente o conseguiu porque deixou que ele o banhasse. E Mairon o banhava com a devoção de sacerdote que era. Lavava com cuidado cada parte do corpo do outro, e o beijava, e dizia entre sussurros que ele era seu deus. Após o seu próprio banho, Melkor decidiu lavá-lo também. Achava lindo o corpo do maia, e por pouco não fizeram sexo mais uma vez na banheira. Mas o vala decidiu se segurar. Tinha outros planos em mente.  
Após o banho de ambos, saíram da banheira e se vestiram primorosamente. Mas havia algo na vestimenta do maia que denunciava que dali por diante ele estava diferente; que agora era mais uma vez o consorte de Melkor, aquele que o servia na cama também e não só no altar.

Chegaram com muito tempo de atraso no templo, Mairon na frente incensando toda a sala do altar, e Melkor tomou seu lugar no trono. Ninguém ousou reclamar ou ainda tomar satisfação sobre o atraso, nem mesmo o rei. As velas foram acesas, as oferendas foram feitas, o fogo sacrificial se acendeu ao máximo, tornando negra a abóbada que originalmente fora de prata.

Após isso, vieram os cânticos. Mairon àquele dia estava inspirado, após aquela foda incrível na banheira cerimonial. Sua voz de maia ressoava mais alto que a dos demais, e quando chegou em determinada parte do cântico, foi com o corpo ainda quente do abraço dele, os lábios ainda úmidos de seus beijos, o interior ainda ardendo de suas estocadas profundas e de sua seiva, que ele cantou:

_"Revele tua face a mim_  
_Guie-me para teus campos_  
_Escravize minha alma para tua luz_  
_Para servir tua vontade_

_Navegando nos oceanos distantes_  
_Da escuridão para a liberdade_  
_Contos antigos como os oceanos_  
_Governando com a foice da morte_  
_Tu cortas as nossas filosofias_  
_Uma senda antiga_  
_Para fundir-se às estrelas¹"_

Ao ouvir a voz de seu maia cantando assim para si, Melkor levantou-se do trono e foi até ele. Os olhos de Mairon ardiam em fogo. O vala o tomou e o levou até o fogo sacrificial no altar. Disse a ele então:

\- Você quer me servir?

\- Eu quero.

\- Você quer ser minha, pro resto da sua eternidade?

\- Oh, eu quero...!

A postura de Mairon, seu tom de voz, seus olhos, tudo isso exalava uma entrega sem par. Todos olharam vidrados a eles dois, pensando em como podia um casal já milenar ter tanta tensão entre si. O que eles, pobres mortais, não sabiam, era que amor de ainu era diferente. Ainur não morriam, e por isso o amor deles tampouco. O de Mairon então, a cada era que passava parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

Num único movimento, Melkor rasgou ao meio a túnica sacerdotal que Mairon usava e o deixou "nua", ainda em suas formas femininas.

\- Então me sirva. Dê a mim o seu melhor, ó Admirável!

\- Deleita-te, ó Senhor! Deleita-te no corpo de tua serva, se assim te apraz²!

Sem mais uma palavra, Melkor tomou ao corpo do maia e o jogou na pira sacrificial. Todos soltaram um "oh" de grande surpresa, pensando que o vala, em um surto de loucura, estava matando a seu sacerdote e o oferecendo como sacrifício a si.

Pobres mortais que não entendiam nada. Mal sabiam eles que aquele fogo mal poderia esquentar a pele do fána de Mairon, quanto mais destrui-lo.

Com um movimento, Melkor também se despiu e entrou no fogo. Mairon o esperava lá no meio, já de pernas abertas. Quando o coito enfim começou, os gemidos de Mairon enchendo o salão, todos entenderam. A oferenda de Mairon não era de morte, e sim de luxúria e gozo. E todos os edain de repente se viram tomados por um tesão indizível, e começaram a se agarrar e a consumar relação sexual ali mesmo, no meio do salão do altar, todos oferecendo seus gozos para a glória e o poder de Melkor, o deus de Númenor.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Os versos são baseados na música "The Pharaoh sails to Orion", do Nightwish. Sempre que escuto essa música eu penso no Sauron cantando pro Melkor. Tirei alguns dos elementos egípcios da música, os quais obviamente não iam caber na história deles. _

_²É a frase que o Mairon usa na fic "Olhos de Fogo", quando o Melkor se revela tendo desejo nele pela primeira vez. Ele literalmente foi lá se oferecer pro vala - e o Melkor, claro, aproveitou. Nessa fic Mairon está de homem, por isso usa "teu servo" em vez de "tua serva". Maia versátil, corta pros dois lados. RS!_

_Po, Melkor. Po, Saurita. Até suruba no templo vocês fazem. Depois reclamam. Mas fala aí, que casal mais delicioso, mais errado, mais transgressor, e ao mesmo tempo são tão leais um pro outro. _

_Dlç de casal. Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	12. Chapter 12

XII

\- Minha puta...

Lentamente, Mairon abriu os olhos e saiu do estado de letargia no qual se encontrava. Piscou algumas vezes e reparou que estava deitado, nu, em sua forma feminina, com Melkor a lhe abraçar, uma das pernas dele por cima de seu corpo de forma possessiva, como costumava fazer. Por um breve átimo, pensou que estava em Angband e toda aquela epopéia de Melkor no vazio, Annatar, feitura dos anéis, fundação de Mordor e Barad Dûr, cativeiro em Númenor, depois o templo ao vala e trazê-lo de volta do Vazio... foi como se tudo isso, toda a segunda era, não houvesse passado de um sonho.

Mas quando olhou para o consorte, viu que era verdade. Ele não estava com as mãos queimadas. Ele estava com seu fána, e não mais um hroa. E continuava a balbuciar, semi-desperto, todo aquele monte de bobagem junto com declarações de amor que sempre dizia quando dormiam juntos.

\- Hun... seu peito é tão gostoso, Mairon...

\- Melkor...

O maia se concentrou pra ver onde estava. Não era uma cama. Era... o altar sacrificial, as chamas agora extintas.

\- Mairon, minha vadia safada... quero te comer de novo.

A mão de Melkor foi para seu seio direito, e Mairon decidiu olhar em volta. Ficou chocado com o que viu. Vários edain - muitos, muitos - jogados pelo templo, adormecidos ou semi-adormecidos, nus, embolados uns nos outros.

Foi aí que a memória voltou toda de uma vez pra sua mente.

\- Hun, Mairon... eu te amo, minha puta gostosa...

\- MELKOR!

O vala despertou de uma só vez. Piscou algumas vezes e olhou para o companheiro.

\- Que foi, Mairon?

\- Que foi?! Que foi?! A gente transou na frente de todos os edain! E eles seguiram o nosso exemplo pelo visto!

\- Ah... é só isso?

\- Só isso?! Você acha que é só isso?! Melkor, isso não é coisa pra se fazer em público!

\- E por que não? Ora, desde que ninguém toque em você, não vejo problemas em verem.

\- Ora, você é louco!

De uma vez, o maia levantou e foi em direção ao banho, ainda resmungando.

\- Fazer na frente de todo mundo! Como se já não bastasse ter feito na frente de Thuringwethil¹ daquela vez! Mas aquilo pelo menos era um castigo. E essa agora?! Pra que isso?!

Entrou na banheira e passou a se banhar. Quando Melkor o seguiu para dentro da banheira, viu que o maia já estava em sua forma de homem.

\- Mudou de forma por que?

\- Se eu ficar muito tempo na forma feminina após o sexo, posso engravidar. E não quero. Já me bastou o susto da gravidez de Moriel.

\- Hun... seria tão bom ter outro bebezinho...

\- Pra você, que não ia engravidar! Pra mim a gravidez e o parto foram terríveis! Se bem que não posso me queixar da sorte. Moriel me apoiou tanto quando estive sem você. Agora ainda cuida de tudo em Mordor sozinho. É um filho tão bom... é racional e algo frio, mas é tão bom. Foi a minha companhia nos meus anos de viuvez.

\- Então. Outro filho seria algo bom também...

\- Poderia até ser, não fosse a gravidez de um maia, da parte de um vala, algo tão difícil.

\- De qualquer forma eu nem sei se poderia te engravidar outra vez, pois tenho um fána...

\- Mesmo assim não quero arriscar. Três dias na forma de homem e um na forma de mulher, e assim não poderei pegar gravidez.

\- Hun... você reclama do sexo em público, mas bem que na hora você gostou...

Melkor beijou os ombros então masculinos do amante, apertando-lhe a bunda e demonstrando que ia querer fazer aquilo de novo.

\- Ah, eu estava enlevado pelo culto. E você bem que soube se aproveitar, como sempre se aproveita!

\- Com você, meu bem... eu sempre quero aproveitar. Principalmente agora que quero tirar esse atraso do Vazio...!

Apesar de ainda estar aborrecido com a insensatez do consorte, Mairon o beijou e decidiu que tirar o atraso seria realmente algo bom. Ainda mais agora, que estavam a sós novamente na banheira cerimonial...

... e qual não foi a surpresa do maia quando, horas mais tarde, já vestidos e completamente saciados, ele e Melkor foram até a sala do vaso dourado e o viram completamente cheio de energia resplandecente. Não só deles, mas a energia resultante do "culto" dos edain também estava ali.

\- Oh Melkor...! Deu certo!

\- Não falei? Arrumei um forma eficiente e prazerosa de encher ao vaso dourado.

Mairon sorriu, e decidiu que sempre ia fazer cultos daquela natureza a partir de então.

De fato, depois daquele primeiro rito, Mairon passou a se vestir de forma mais sensual, a figura sóbria do sacerdote enlutado dera lugar à figura da prostituta sagrada (tanto no feminino como no masculino). Nunca era visto longe de Melkor, e eles de fato passavam os dias e noites sempre juntos, mesmo que não estivessem a fazer sexo. Muitas vezes eram vistos nos campos, abraçados, juntos, Melkor deitado no colo de Mairon ou vice-versa, ambos conversando em um idioma que no entanto nenhum dos edain compreendia², mas parecia falar de coisas felizes, apesar de ser de uma pronúncia dura e difícil.

Apesar de ter admitido os ritos sexuais em seu templo, de manhã Mairon logo acordava a todos os remanescentes, dizendo pra que se vestissem e arrumassem toda a bagunça. "Que meu templo pode agora ter sexo, mas não tem desordem! Deixem tudo limpo e arrumado ao saírem, e após o coito saiam e durmam em casa, ora!", sempre com a sua mania de organização e limpeza. E à noite, tomava às almas escravizadas no vaso dourado e as ordenava encherem os sonhos dos edain de terror e medo - os mesmos edain que de dia louvavam a ele e a Melkor e lhes ofereciam tantas coisas no templo.

Aos poucos, perdera toda a vergonha em se entregar a Melkor na frente de todos. Entregava-se de homem e de mulher, e não era raro ao se entrar no templo ver o maia de pernas abertas no trono negro sendo chupado ou penetrado pelo deus do local - que era Melkor. Os edain se quisessem podiam fazer sexo ali mesmo, ou suas oferendas, ou o que desejassem - mas ai deles se reclamassem, expressassem desagrado ou mesmo alguma expressão de choque ante o sexo dos ainur. Iriam pra fogueira sacrificial imediatamente. E também ninguém ousava interferir ou muito menos demonstrar desejo sexual por Melkor ou Mairon. Sabiam que aquilo era assunto deles e deles só. Os edain se quisessem que fizessem com seus iguais (outros edain) por ali mesmo, pois a energia deles também iria para o vaso sagrado.

Ar Pharazôn, com o novo vigor que ganhara de Melkor, começava a trair a esposa com diversas amantes lindas e jovens, lá no templo mesmo. E por mais que Mairon ou Melkor fossem leais um ao outro, em relação aos outros eles não estavam nem aí. Se a rainha não queria seguir a Melkor e nem continuar tendo relação com o marido, problema dela. E se o rei transava com amantes, problema dele também. A Tar Míriel restava apenas se lamentar e continuar chorando a Eru.

E que se danasse também. Desde que aquela velha chata não atrapalhasse os desígnios da escuridão, ela que chorasse o quanto quisesse por aí.

Um dia, Mairon decidira falar com Moriel outra vez, e nesse dia o maia estava em sua forma feminina, com Melkor ao lado. Moriel os cumprimentou com deferência e respeito, e então o maia começou o seu "interrogatório" costumeiro.

\- Os gatos estão bem alimentados?

\- Sim, minha mãe - Moriel chamava o maia de "pai" quando estava em sua forma masculina e de "mãe" quando estava em sua forma feminina.

\- E os wargs?

\- Também.

\- Os morcegos? Lembre-se, eles precisam ser bem aquecidos quando filhotes.

\- Também estão.

\- Ah, sim. Mas... e os orcs? Quais são os números de baixas de orcs dos exércitos?

Com sua usual paciência, Moriel tomava os relatórios e falava todos os que haviam sucumbido nas batalhas e os que ainda estavam na ativa. Nos últimos tempos, depois da volta de Melkor e da estabilidade do culto no templo, Mairon voltara seus pensamentos outra vez para a dominação e o controle. Ficar adorando a Melkor em Númenor era pouco: ele queria voltar a controlar exércitos, e o fazia a distância com os relatos do filho.

Melkor, o qual estava bem impaciente, começou a beijar o pescoço do consorte enquanto o filho ainda recitava as estatísticas, e a passar a mão em seus peitos.

\- Melkor...! - interrompeu Mairon, se demonstrando um pouco incomodado com aquilo - Na frente do nosso filho não!

\- Hun... você faz na frente do rei e da corte!

Mairon ficou vermelho. Moriel não sabia daqueles detalhes, e nem precisava saber.

\- É, mas ele é nosso filho, é diferente!

\- Fique tranquilo, ele sabe que foi dessa forma que fizemos ele vir ao mundo...

\- Melkor!

Moriel não demonstrava emoção ou constrangimento, mas Mairon se indignava.

\- Hun... Moriel, eu vou ter que desfazer a conexão... senão teu pai faz isso na tua frente comigo! Oh, Melkor...!

\- Está tudo bem, mãe... divirtam-se.

Melkor riu.

\- Está vendo? Até o menino diz pra gente se divertir!

E foi sob uma rajada de beijos e apertões do vala que Mairon enfim deu o último "tchau" pro filho e o palantír ficou escuro.

Moriel suspirou. Eles estavam realmente se divertindo nos últimos tempos... amando e sendo amados um pelo outro. Antes do final da primeira era, eles estavam muito preocupados, as dores do hroa de Melkor cada vez mais presentes, as silmarili pesando cada vez mais na coroa de ferro, a perseguição cada vez mais aferrada. Então agora, livres de perseguição e ambos com fána, podiam se divertir outra vez.

\- Parece bom amar.

Moriel disse isso de si para si, e em seguida se surpreendeu consigo próprio. Ele, que não amava a ninguém; que no máximo respeitava e tinha lealdade a seus pais, mas não se dignava a ter sentimentos por outrem. Pensava que era bom amar, senão eles não estariam tão felizes um com o outro.

Mas de qualquer forma, aquele tal "amor" tirava muito da energia e dos ideais de ambos os ainur. Mairon era tão inteligente, minucioso, capaz - e usara todo seu tempo e energias na última era apenas para trazer a Melkor de volta do vazio. Usava suas reservas sempre em prol de Melkor, não de si. Não, aquilo de amor roubava muito tempo e energia.

\- Melhor não - disse ele de si para si, e voltou para seus afazeres com os exércitos de Mordor.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Dark ways of lust". _

_²A língua negra. Legal né, eles falavam e não eram compreendidos por ninguém, rssss!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Aquele cotidiano continuara tranquilo na medida do possível; Moriel cuidando de Mordor; Mairon e Melkor fazendo seus cultos e orgias em Númenor. Um dia, Moriel constatou um pequeno porém pertinente problema em Barad Dûr e resolveu contatar a Mairon para saber o que fazer a respeito.

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao conectar o palantír. Viu a ambos seus pais nus, abraçados um ao outro em algo que devia ser um momento pós-sexo, ambos em suas formas masculinas, conversando amenidades na língua negra - que Moriel de resto entendia muito bem desde pequeno.

Mairon dizia, relaxado, nos braços de Melkor:

\- Então eu disse àquele elfo idiota: vamos, me diga onde estão os anéis! É por amor que faço isso! Você sabe como é sofrer por amor! E o idiota não disse...

\- Eldar... não me surpreendem de forma alguma! Mas meu bem, é verdade que o imbecil do Celebrimbor amava a Nerwen?

\- Pois se era! Eu ofereci o amor dela pro imbecil e ele nem assim aceitou se aliar a Mordor... ora, mereceu morrer! A gente faz de tudo pra ter a amizade e a colaboração dessa gente, aí eles destroem os nossos planos, atravancam tudo! Ele podia hoje ser o artífice mais bem conceituado da Terra Média sob a minha influência, não foi porque não quis!

\- E o que é que se pode esperar de alguém que se apaixona por Nerwen?! E por falar nela, aposto que o idiota do marido dela é que é a "mulher" da história... acho que ela come ele de vez em quando! Ela deve dar um jeito!

Ambos os ainur riram, e Moriel, a fim de se fazer presente, pigarreou. Mairon olhou o palantír e ficou vermelho de vergonha, tentando se cobrir com um lençol que havia ali perto. Já Melkor não deu a mínima e continuou expondo a sua nudez mesmo diante do filho.

\- Hun! Moriel! C-como estão as coisas?

\- Estão bem. Será que interrompi alguma coisa?

\- Er... não. Apenas estávamos falando dos disparates dos eldar. Eu ia contar a Melkor como você literalmente estraçalhou Celebrimbor na sala de tortura, mas aí você nos chamou pelo palantír.

\- Temos um pequeno problema na torre escura.

\- E qual é?

\- Não é nada sério. Apenas os gatos começam a se multiplicar em demasia.

\- Ora, mas há muito espaço para eles aí...

\- Meu pai, perdoe a discordância, mas no ritmo em que eles se reproduzem, pode haver uma superpopulação de gatos em Barad Dûr e quem sabe em toda Mordor em breve. As gatas fêmeas têm cerca de um cio a cada três meses, caso engravidem; se a cada cio elas tiverem cinco filhotes, por ano teremos vinte gatos; esses gatos ficarão maduros para reprodução em mais ou menos seis meses, iniciando assim uma progressão geométrica que gerará muitos e muitos gatos num curto período de tempo.

No meio daquele papo de cio, gatos e reprodução, Melkor começou a beijar o pescoço do maia outra vez.

\- Hun, Moriel, e teu pai que fica no cio o ano inteiro?! Que é que faço com ele?

Moriel sorriu - algo que não fazia com frequência. E replicou:

\- Ora, se for da vontade de ambos... não vejo problema. Afinal, não reproduzem como os gatos... tiveram apenas a mim de filho nesses milênios todos.

\- Hun... é verdade! Mas veja, faça um feitiço para diminuir a fertilidade deles. Você lembra como fazer, não é?

\- Sim, eu lembro. Apenas queria lhe consultar, já que os gatos são seus... não queria mexer neles sem a sua autorização ou conhecimento.

\- Veja que filho bom eu tenho! Dá até vontade de ter outro, não fosse a gravidez por parte de um vala algo tão difícil...! Hun...! Está bem, Melkor, já vamos fazer de novo! Moriel, meu bem... até depois. Tenho que atender o desejo incessante do teu pai...!

Moriel assentiu e se despediu. Melkor sorriu a ele e somente lhe acenou, antes de enfim fazer o palantír ficar escuro outra vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os dias logo se transformaram em semanas e as semanas em meses. Se no começo tudo fora festa por trazer de volta a Melkor do Vazio, agora o desejo de dominação de Mairon voltava a aflorar em seu espírito. Já não se contentava com as estatísticas enviadas por Moriel pelo palantír. Queria voltar a dominar a torre negra como fazia antes.

Um belo dia, propôs isso a Melkor.

\- Quero voltar a Mordor. Acho que o rei a essa altura não ousará impedir o nosso retorno.

\- Ah, meu bem... estamos tão bem aqui!

\- Você gosta de viver nessa ilha de edain?!

\- E você não?

\- Não há o que controlar aqui além dos edain, é tão aborrecido...

\- E é aborrecido se deitar comigo? Matar a saudade de tantos milênios de ausência.

\- Claro que não. Mas veja, é aborrecido ficar aqui sem mais o que fazer. E de mais a mais, não é meta de vida ficar fazendo sexo no trono negro, não?!

Melkor riu.

\- Pode até não ser. Mas já não espero mais do que isso... para quem ficou tanto tempo preso no Vazio...

\- Ah... eu sei. Mas queria voltar a Mordor. Não quer, afinal de contas, rever a Moriel?

\- Quero. Mas ele parece estar tão bem em Mordor, gerenciando tudo como sempre gostou de fazer...

\- Ele gosta de fazer isso, é claro. Mas eu também gosto!

\- E como pretende voltar a Mordor?

\- Para nós com fánar agora fica mais fácil.

\- Fica. Mas e o rei?

\- Ah, não sei! Eu particularmente já não estava mais dando a mínima pra ele; agora que ele tem mais vigor está mais satisfeito afinal.

\- É, mas eu somente atrasei o processo de envelhecimento dele. Eu não dei a sua juventude de volta, e ele anda meio que me enchendo com isso também. Hum... acho que já sei o que fazer!

\- Sabe...?

\- Sim... acho que será meu ato de destruição no momento!

\- Tome cuidado! Da última vez em que tentou fazer algo semelhante, roubou as silmarili e houve uma encrenca que durou por milênios!

\- Ah, eu sei. Mas dessa vez será diferente. Com edain os Poderes do Oeste não se importam. E se se importarem... tendo eu o poder que tenho agora, duvido que eles possam fazer algo contra mim!

\- Quero ver... não desperdice meu trabalho de uma era inteira se prejudicando apenas por um capricho!

\- Pode ter certeza de que não o farei, meu bem.

E sendo assim, Melkor sorriu sinistramente diante de seu plano para enfim se livrarem de Ar Pharazôn e sua corte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em um dos ritos, tudo transcorria normalmente, as oferendas eram dadas, as pessoas faziam suas libações, quando Melkor se levantou do trono e resolveu falar.

\- Meus adoradores! Hoje eu venho vos dar uma notícia portentosa. Tenho uma informação a vos dar. A imortalidade a qual vós tanto buscais não está comigo, e sim em Valinor. Terão de buscá-la lá!

Ar Pharazôn ficou atônito com a informação. Ele pensou que na verdade Melkor daria a eles a imortalidade de forma direta!

Mas o vala demonstrou-se muito sabido, muito versado naquelas coisas.

\- É lá que está a imortalidade dos edain. E são os edain quem têm de buscá-la!

Mairon complementou a mensagem do vala ao rei:

\- Meu senhor, os reis de verdade buscam o que é deles por direito. Os valar estão a lhe tolher por puro capricho!

O rei ainda se mostrava indeciso.

\- E se meu exército não for páreo para eles?

Mairon interferiu de novo:

\- Se apenas uma guarda pessoal interferiu a ponto de me prender como seu cativo! Pois não conseguirá o magnífico Ar Pharazôn conquistar a Aman e aos tolos que idolatram a um mero fantasma que é Eru?

Melkor sorriu. Mairon sabia mesmo fazer aquele jogo, melhor que qualquer outro...

Ah Prarazôn portanto se convenceu e preparou sua maior e mais poderosa armada para ir em direção a Valinor. Quando chamou a Mairon e a Melkor para ir junto, eles negaram dizendo que o lugar deles era no templo.

\- Oh, meu rei, eu gostaria muito de ir - declarou o maia - mas devo cuidar dos fiéis, do templo e das libações. Caso alguém venha de Valinor tentar invadir a Númenor, eu e Melkor os varreremos para longe! Vamos defender a sua ilha!

Fazendo aquele papel de defensor de Númenor, Mairon ficou na ilha. E foi com um sorriso de desdém que ele e Melkor viram as frotas enormes e ricas de Ar Pharazôn partir.

\- Adeus, rei tolo! - exclamou ele alto, ao lado de Melkor, sem se importar se havia outros edain em volta ouvindo; ninguém ousaria se interpor a ele, nem mesmo Tar Míriel, que via a Mairon e Melkor com olhos tristes; ela que nunca fora ouvida pelo marido; ela que agora via Mairon e Melkor subir ao teto do templo e enfrentar sem medo aos raios de tempestade que se avizinhavam.

\- Venham! Venham, valar idiotas, e tentem - tentem - tirar a Melkor de novo de mim! - gritava o maia em desafio aos raios, e sua voz era terrível, e seus olhos brilhavam em fogo, e o vala o olhava com aprovação. Era o seu maia!

Os edain que aquilo viram se prostraram e adoraram a Mairon e Melkor como deuses. Felizes e enlouquecidos numa catarse intensa, ambos os ainur desceram para a sala do trono e, ainda gargalhando, se despiram e fizeram amor ali mesmo, como costumavam fazer. Desta vez porém, estavam tão divinos, tão afogueador, que nenhum dentre os edain ousou lhes acompanhar.

Apenas Tar Míriel observava enquanto Melkor segurava firme nos quadris de Mairon e se enterrava fundo dentro dele.

\- Oh, Melkor...! Isso, Melkor...! Mais forte em mim, vai!

Ao perceber que a rainha os observava, o maia passou a gemer mais alto ainda. Para provocá-la mesmo, para mostrar quem mandava lá afinal. Nada a ela restou senão se retirar e ir rezar, ainda chorando por aquela decadência da ilha.

Após o coito intenso, ambos os ainur riram, se beijaram e se abraçaram, indiferentes aos raios e gritos que vinham de fora.

Somente ficaram realmente cientes do que estavam acontecendo quando Mairon, ainda sentado no trono de frente para Melkor, enquanto o vala lhe beijava o pescoço e os ombros, viu uma gigantesca onda do mar prestes a cobrir o templo.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Ferrou. Será que Melkor consegue limpar a barra? _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

\- Melkor...! Que é aquilo?

\- Aquilo o que? - o vala replicava ainda entretido na pele e no corpo do maia.

\- Aquilo! Veja!

Ele então se virou e viu a enorme onda que avançava contra eles. Na mesma hora sua expressão mudou: levantou-se do templo e puxou Mairon pelo braço.

\- Vamos embora! Você não queria ir para Mordor? Pois vamos!

\- Que? Mas o que essa onda significa?

\- O óbvio: a ilha será soterrada.

\- Mas nós não precisamos temer por esse volume de água... somos ainur!

\- Acontece que essa água não vem dos valar tão-somente. Ela vem de Eru!

Mairon olhou para aquilo embasbacado. Não pensava que a invasão de Ar Pharazôn e suas tropas fosse dar naquilo.

\- Mas e o palantír? E o vaso dourado?

\- Vamos embora, lá em Mordor a gente pensa nisso!

Sendo assim, ambos os ainur se vestiram rapidamente e já iam partir, quando Melkor viu Mairon se dirigir até a sala do vaso dourado.

\- Vamos embora, Mairon!

\- Não! Eu quero pegar o vaso!

\- Deixe, em Mordor nós podemos criar outro assentamento como esse!

O vala puxava incessantemente o maia pelo braço, dizendo a ele que fossem embora.

\- Como nós vamos?

\- Vamos nos desfazer de nosso corpo físico e ir até lá.

\- E como levaremos as coisas? O vaso? O Anel!

Quando Melkor ia responder a essa pergunta, a onda chegou ao templo e varreu tudo. A última coisa a qual conseguiram ver foi Tar Míriel tentando subir por Meneltarma, clamando a Eru que se apiedasse da ilha. Em vão.

Mairon, quando deu por si, estava debaixo das ondas. Tentava ver a Melkor no meio daquele volume de água extenso, mas não via. Até que de repente sentiu-se fraquejar. Como era possível? Ele era um ainu!

"Isto é apenas água", dizia de si para si. "Eu sou um ainu! Não posso ser destruído somente por ondas. É apenas água! É apenas..."

Mas no meio de tal racionalização, o maia perdeu a consciência. Apenas foi acordar muito tempo depois, numa praia, nos braços de Melkor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando abriu os olhos, o maia estava no litoral. Seu consorte o olhava com preocupação.

\- Meu bem, como você está?

\- Hun... estou bem... eu acho. Aquela onda me pegou no meio do caminho.

\- Porque você tinha de se demorar pegando o vaso dourado, não? Deu no que deu!

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Você perdeu o fána, Mairon.

\- Hã?!

O maia não podia acreditar. Olhou para seu corpo e ele estava lá. Parecia o mesmo.

\- Mas eu ainda tenho um corpo!

\- As águas destruíram o seu fána original. Mas eu o consegui refazer.

\- Então este corpo é na verdade novo?

\- Sim, eu o fiz há pouco. Consegui trazer a seu espírito pra cá e reformei o seu corpo. Usei parte da energia que estava guardada no Um Anel.

\- Hun... conseguiu salvar o Anel?

\- Salvei o anel e o palantír. Mas o vaso dourado eu não consegui salvar.

\- Ah... que pena! E chegou a desgastar sua própria energia para isso?

\- Não. Você ainda tinha bastante no anel, pois a tirava da energia do vaso dourado.

\- Oh, Melkor... obrigado por isso.

\- De nada, você fez bem mais por mim. Mas tem um porém.

\- Qual?

\- Agora os inimigos saberão das suas intenções.

\- C-como?!

\- Não poderá mais enganá-los fingindo ser amigo, como fez com Ar Pharazôn e Celebrimbor.

\- E por que?

\- O fogo negro te permitirá ter formas belas, mas apenas belas à moda da escuridão. Logo, não poderá mais esconder seus propósitos deles. Teremos que a partir de então usar de todo o terror que pudermos em nossas abordagens.

\- Ora... não me soa tão mal! E pelo menos acabamos com aquela raça de Númenor aborrecida! Vamos! A Mordor. Estou com saudade de Moriel, dos gatos e dos wargs.

Sendo assim, ambos os ainur desencarnaram e foram em espírito - e em segredo - para Mordor.

Algum tempo depois, Moriel estava a observar o palantír e não via nada. Apenas ondas do mar. Ficou pensando o que aquilo significava. Até a hora em que começou a ouvir um alvoroço na Torre Negra e recebeu um mensageiro, o qual o reverenciou.

\- Senhor Moriel, seus pais foram avistados em caminho para cá.

\- Meus pais? Mas eles estão...

Foi quando Moriel viu, por uma das janelas da torre, Melkor já encarnado em seu fána glorioso, abraçando Mairon pela cintura, também encarnado, ambos se direcionando para os portões de Mordor.

-...eles voltaram. - disse ele. A expressão de seu rosto não era feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os homens, trolls, wargs e todos os outros membros da corte de Barad Dûr vieram receber a seus senhores em festa. Muitos lembravam de Mairon, o qual partira apenas alguns anos antes. Mas a Melkor a grande maioria só conhecia de nome, dado que ele fora ao Vazio na primeira era.

Foram recebidos com muito barulho, reverências e presentes. Melkor observava tudo boquiaberto. Era simplesmente enorme - maior do que um dia Angband fora.

Ao adentrar o salão, lá estava Moriel. Ele como sempre respeitoso fez uma profunda reverência a seus pais.

\- Meus pais, sejam bem vindos de volta a Barad Dûr. Eu estou a seu dispor.

Melkor o observou bem, após uma era inteira sem vê-lo pessoalmente - mesmo em Númenor ele só o via pelo palantír.

\- Que dispor o que! Ora venha cá dar um abraço no seu pai!

Desconcertado, Moriel se levantou e foi até o vala, o qual o abraçou forte. Era diferente, pois Moriel nunca o conhecera daquele jeito, em seu poder total. Mas mesmo assim o conhecia; era o novo e o velho sendo unificados para ele.

\- Meu filho, cuidando disso aqui tudo sozinho! E eu lembro de quando era um bebê! Ora vejam!

Moriel sorriu, e o reverenciou mais uma vez. Depois disso, chegou a vez de Mairon. O maia abraçou a seu filho também, mas não de forma tão efusiva - afinal não havia ficado tanto tempo ausente, e para um maia, alguns anos não são tanto tempo assim.

\- Agora quero que me mostrem como funciona essa torre - declarou Melkor - Quero ver tudo, os servidores, as salas, tudo. Até os gatos.

\- Os gatos! - exclamou Mairon - Quero ver os gatos! Moriel, está tudo bem com eles?

\- Sim está, somente há um número bem maior de animais desde que partiu para Númenor!

\- Quero ver todos!

Assim os três ainur partiram para onde os gatos estavam. Mas Mairon quis ver tudo: os wargs, os orcs, tudo. Foram necessários vários dias para que Melkor conhecesse tudo, e ele, sendo ainu e não precisando comer ou dormir, não parou até conhecer tudo. E após finalmente ter visto e revistado cada canto da torre negra, enfim ele puxou a Mairon para si.

\- Você sabe, meu bem... que estou com saudade de você.

\- Hun...

Mairon sabia que espécie de "saudade" era aquela.

\- Moriel, por favor... olhe as coisas enquanto eu e teu pai vamos aos nossos aposentos.

Moriel os reverenciou e os deixou ir. E voltou aos seus deveres de sempre. Pensou que a partir daí o maia ia querer olhar tudo pessoalmente, como sempre fazia, mas não. Passaram-se um dia, dois, e Mairon continuava trancado com Melkor.

Após o terceiro dia, um dos generais de guerra queria falar com o maia pessoalmente. Moriel foi chamar, mas percebeu pelos gemidos e sussurros que seus pais ainda estavam "ocupados". Pois foi resolver ele mesmo.

No final do quarto dia, tentando dormir, Moriel escutou gemidos a noite inteira - sendo que seus aposentos ficavam perto daqueles que um dia foram só de Mairon em sua viuvez, e agora eram de ambos os seus pais.

\- Só pensam "naquilo"! - praguejou ele antes de dormir. E em seu íntimo, ao ver sua mãe tão entretida com sexo e com os cuidados de Melkor, abominava ainda mais o amor e o sexo - embora ele houvesse vindo de ambos. Queria se dedicar aos desígnios da escuridão, e não a um outro ente que lhe absorvesse tanto assim as energias e o tempo.

Ele, mais do que seus pais, passou a ter repulsa da vida, do que respira, do que sente.

Na manhã seguinte, porém, ele viu ambos os seus pais saírem finalmente do quarto - ambos amarrotados, ambos ainda se beijando e se amassando, que ambos sendo portadores de "fánar" não se cansavam de forma alguma e não precisavam comer ou dormir. Moriel somente os reverenciou e foi a seus afazeres.

"Se pelo menos Mairon mantiver a Melkor cativo de sexo dessa forma e deixar o caminho livre para que Mordor possa crescer em paz, melhor. Pior será se meu pai começar a querer fazer os absurdos que sempre fez na primeira era!"

Mas as coisas não continuaram assim. Após aquela maratona, Melkor decidiu se manifestar. Chamou a Mairon e a Moriel, para decidir o que seria feito de Mordor a partir de então, com sua chegada.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Casal safado, nem na frente do filho dão um tempo. Rs! _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Melkor se fechou com Mairon e Moriel numa sala, selando a porta com seus próprios poderes mágicos a fim de não serem importunados. Sentou-se numa cadeira de alto espaldar e Mairon ficou atrás dele, encostado¹. Moriel sentou-se numa outra cadeira e então o vala principiou a falar:

\- Aqui estamos nós reunidos outra vez. Passamos um tempo em Númenor, porém agora o local se foi.

\- Se me permite saber, meu pai - interrompeu Moriel - como a ilha veio a afundar?

\- Ah... eu disse ao rei e a seus súditos que deveriam ir até Valinor em busca da imortalidade. Só que... os Poderes não deixaram barato. Acabaram por invocar a Eru, o qual afundou a ilha.

"Mais uma vez, os planos e ideias desarrazoadas de meu pai estragaram tudo", pensou Moriel, virando os olhos. "Afinal de contas, podiam ter colonizado a ilha e pedir tributos a eles, bem como continuar com os cultos lá, mas Melkor sempre tem de destruir tudo".

Mairon, no entanto, reparou naquele revirar de olhos e repreendeu o filho.

\- Eu vi isso, mocinho!

\- Hã?

\- É, eu vi. Você fica aí virando os olhos quando seu pai fala das falhas dele! No fundo sempre achou que ele destrói tudo.

Moriel ia replicar, mas Melkor o interpelou:

\- É verdade. O menino tem razão.

\- Como?!

\- Você sabe, Mairon, que é isso mesmo. Eu simplesmente destruo tudo! Eu estrago tudo. E agora? Ainda bem que tenho vocês pra me guiar, porque se não fosse por isso, estaria acabado há tempos.

Mairon não ousou replicar. Caso replicasse, mesmo se fosse para elogiar ao consorte, o contrariaria; e não era o que desejava fazer. De qualquer forma, Melkor estava a dar aval a um pensamento de Moriel. Ele, porém, não se vangloriou: apenas permaneceu observando a seus pais e desejando ouvir o que mais eles tinham a dizer.

Melkor continuou:

\- Bem. Agora estamos novamente em Mordor, o domínio que vocês instituíram para mim. E agora? O que faremos?

\- Ah, eu estou feliz em gerenciar os exércitos - disse Mairon - Controlá-los já me deixa bem. Também colonizar as terras vizinhas me deixa feliz. E você, Moriel?

\- Também. Eu gosto de fazer isso, e para mim é suficiente.

Melkor ficou algum tempo em silêncio. Em seguida disse:

\- Eu quero ficar junto com a minha família. Por muito tempo tive rancor e pensei em destruir, mas agora é diferente. Eu agia, na primeira era, como se fosse sozinho. Eu tinha vocês, mas não considerava isso. Acabou como acabou. Agora, tudo que quero é estar com vocês.

Os olhos de Mairon brilharam, como se se acendessem em fogo. Ele sorriu e se abraçou a Melkor, muito feliz. O vala continuou falando:

\- Por isso mesmo é que eu queria ter outro filho.

Moriel ficou impassível, mas Mairon mudou de expressão imediatamente.

\- Melkor, o que já conversamos sobre isso?

\- Eu já sei, meu bem. Uma gravidez pra você seria muito difícil...

\- Então por que insiste?

\- Porque talvez não seja necessário para você engravidar.

\- Hun? Como assim? Não vai me dizer que vai engravidar outra!

\- Não, meu bem. Se você que é maia não suportaria bem, imagine as outras. Pois bem. Assim como fizemos os dragões na primeira era, poderíamos fazer um ser semelhante a nós em um corpo sem gravidez.

\- E... como pretende fazer isso?

\- Você sabe trabalhar nas forjas muito bem. Poderia forjar um corpo e depois nós sopraríamos o espírito nele por encantamentos.

\- Ora...! Criar um corpo eu sei, mas criar espírito é que não! Como faremos nesse aspecto?

\- Na distorção da música que criei houve vários espíritos que adormeceram logo em seguida e nunca tiveram um fana ou consciência propriamente dita. É só trazer um deles para um corpo através de feitiçaria e pronto!

Mairon o observou em apreensão. Será que aquilo daria mesmo certo?

\- ...pode ser possível, mas será que eu conseguirei desempenhar bem a tarefa?

\- Eu creio que sim.

O maia estava apreensivo. Não sabia se podia lidar bem com aquilo. Já havia corrompido a muitosseres e transformado eldar em orcs, mas fazer isso com um ser a quem chamaria de filho?

Melkor continuou:

\- E você, Moriel, o que acha disso?

\- Se ambos os meus pais estão de acordo sobre ter um segundo filho, eu creio que está bem.

\- Não estou falando exatamente do que nós achamos, mas sim do que você acha.

\- Eu não sei. Nunca me vi tendo a um irmão, mas creio que se ele tiver o pensamento semelhante ao meu, podemos nos dar bem.

\- E se for irmã?

\- Uma mulher?

\- Sim. Nunca houve muitas mulheres nas terras da escuridão. Havia Thuringwethil e Mairon quando estava em forma feminina, mas de resto, no geral, eram quase todos homens. Uma princesa em Mordor seria algo a se admirar!

Moriel assentiu, mas não demonstrou muito mais emoção do que isso. Sempre racional, sempre metódico.

Chegou a vez de Mairon falar:

\- Se quer que eu faça a um corpo para ela, como seria?

\- Igual ao teu.

\- Como! Melkor, não tenha esse tipo de desejos por sua própria filha!

\- Que besteira, Mairon! Eu não teria esse tipo de desejos nela! Apenas... queria ver nela uma figura feminina sua. Assim como Moriel é muito semelhante a mim.

O maia observou bem ao filho. Era verdade. Por toda a segunda era, ele o observava e tinha algum consolo em ver nele a figura quase idêntica à do pai - tirando a personalidade fria e os olhos dourados. E nem por isso sentia "esse tipo de desejos" em seu filho. Era apenas algo bonito... um filho muito parecido com o seu amor.

Era assim que Melkor se sentia.

\- Mas quero a menina com idade de três a quatro anos - disse o vala - e os olhos verdes como os meus. Precisaremos de um ritual muito poderoso para isso, e portanto creio que deveremos mobilizar bastante energia para isso.

\- Sim - disse Mairon - e eu também precisarei pesquisar os melhores materiais para fazer o corpo dela. Oh, que coisa estranha! Aule fez os anões, seus filhos, assim... agora quem fara uma sou eu...

\- Pelo menos serviu pra alguma coisa ficar aprendendo com ele. E agora vamos!

Como se nada houvesse acontecido, Moriel os reverenciou e voltou a seus afazeres. A notícia de que em breve teria uma irmã menor não o afetara em absoluto nem ao bem, nem ao mal - ao menos por enquanto.

Já Mairon... embora nem estivesse "grávido", como ficara de Moriel, dessa vez voltava a sentir tudo de novo. Apreensão, pensar em como seria o futuro dela... era difícil ser mãe, mas se essa filha fosse tão boa quando Moriel, valeria muito a pena.

E Melkor foi ver os orcs, pensando em como seria o rosto de sua filha, igual ao de Mairon, finalmente uma menininha em casa.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Reparem em fotos antigas, eles faziam muito isso. O homem sentado numa cadeira e a mulher atrás se apoiando no espaldar (encosto) da cadeira. Estava relendo "Senhor dos Anéis" e reparei que na despedida de Lórien, no barquinho de cisne, Galadriel está assim com o Celeborn. _

_A filha deles será Mairen, a personagem original da Vectriz Ikaros. Pronto, agora a gente trouxe o rol pras fics rssss! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Os dias passaram. Moriel permaneceu cuidando da fortaleza e Melkor tomava cuidado para não ser impulsivo como sempre fora. Mairon pesquisava e testava os melhores materiais para fazer o corpo de sua filha, com a paciência que lhe era característica. Um dia, comentou com Melkor sobre seu projeto.

\- Vou fazer a um corpo de uma menina de três a quatro anos de idade, seu cabelo será de ouro e seu corpo será de mithril. Mas precisaremos colocar a alma dentro dela, e para que ela seja fixada neste corpo artificial, precisará de sangue.

\- Hum. Sangue?

\- Sim. Por ser nossa filha, creio que ficaria melhor que o sangue fosse meu e seu.

\- Compreendo. E quando quer começar a esse projeto?

\- O mais cedo possível. Hoje mesmo já quero começar a trabalhar nas forjas. Conforme o corpo dela for sendo feito, vou lhe mostrando e dizendo como está.

Assim foi. Com o tempo, não muito por causa da dedicação de Mairon, o corpo estava feito. Mostrou a Melkor e ele a observou com atenção.

\- Está bem feito. Ela tem como crescer depois?

\- Sim. Afinal, não pode ficar para sempre com essa idade...

\- Não sei se consigo imaginá-la já moça...

\- Ora. Moriel cresceu, por que não ela?

\- É diferente. Uma menininha...

Os olhos do vala brilhavam de amor e admiração, já imaginando como seria o futuro dela. Mairon não entendia como ele já criava vínculo com alguém que ainda nem tinha nascido. Ele mesmo, na gravidez de Moriel, não conseguira criar vínculo. Somente depois que ele nasceu.

"Será que é por isso que se tornou tão frio?", pensou de si para si.

Moriel não aparentava nem aprovação, nem desaprovação com a vinda de sua irmã. Era bem mais velho, portanto ambos seriam praticamente de universos diferentes por assim dizer.

Quando todo o corpo dela ficara pronto, Mairon chamou a Melkor e Moriel em sua sala de práticas mágicas. Sentou-se diante do corpo, respirou fundo e falou afinal:

\- Finalmente está na hora de trazê-la à vida. Embora esta geração tenha sido mais fácil para mim, pois não foi através de gravidez e parto, agora terá um momento não tão fácil. A necromancia é a arte mágica de lidar com os espíritos desencarnados. O maior ato de necromancia que eu já realizei até hoje foi justamente o de trazer Melkor de volta à vida. Foi semelhante ao que fiz aqui, com um adendo. Melkor sempre esteve consciente no Vazio. Esta alma, a qual traremos, nunca esteve consciente de fato. Foi criada pela distorção da Ainulindale, e portanto não deixa de ser, legitimamente, filha de Melkor. Mas é um trabalho difícil. Precisaremos concentrar muitas energias nisto. Portanto eu lhes peço que me dêem as mãos.

Sendo assim, Melkor ficou do lado direito de Mairon e Moriel do lado esquerdo. O maia se concentrou e enviou grande parte de sua energia para chamar a uma das almas criadas pela distorção do vala. Em breve, uma veio a eles. Mairon abriu os olhos e disse enfim ao consorte:

\- Chegou a hora. Precisamos dar um pouco do nosso sangue para que ela possa vir a se assentar no corpo.

O vala assim fez. Tomaram, ele e Mairon, de um punhal e com ele tiraram sangue do braço, colocando-o assim no corpo que ia servir a ela. Em seguida, Mairon invocou o espírito, ainda inconsciente, para que entrasse no corpo. E ele assim fez.

Assim que entrou no fána, o espírito parecia confuso. Abriu os olhos e viu a seus pais e a Moriel. Melkor sorriu, assim como havia sorrido quando Moriel nascera - com a vantagem de que dessa vez Mairon não havia se arriscado. Mas ao passo que Moriel sorrira primeiro a Melkor, a menina sorrira primeiro a Mairon.

\- Mama!

O maia se surpreendeu grandemente. "Mama"! Como saberia ela que se chamavam assim as mães? E ele estava em sua forma masculina... por que ela o chamava assim?

\- Mama! - repetiu ela, estendendo os braços a Mairon.

Nada restou ao maia senão corresponder. Abraçou a filha e a tomou nos braços. Melkor sorriu, mas ficou um pouco frustrado por ela não lhe dar atenção também.

\- Meu amor, que nome ela terá? - Mairon declarou, somente então tendo percebido que a menina não tinha nem perspectiva de um nome.

\- Bem... eu pensei em Mairen.

\- Mairen?! O exato feminino de meu nome?

\- Sim. Pois quero sempre me lembrar de você ao olhar para ela.

Mairon sorriu, feliz ao ver que Melkor o considerava tanto daquela forma.

\- Está certo. Seja bem vinda a Barad Dûr, Mairen.

A menina sorriu mais uma vez, e depois pediu para ir ao colo de Melkor. Este, muito mais levado pela emoção que Mairon, se sentiu quase a ponto de chorar.

\- Oh, minha filhinha...! Agora tenho eu uma menininha!

Moriel olhava impassível, como se aquilo tudo não o afetasse. Mairon se sentia mal, pensava que a sua frieza em relação a Moriel durante a gravidez o fizera daquela forma, mas que se faria então? Moriel já estava com milênios de vida, aquilo não poderia ser mudado.

Mas ele era educado e respeitoso, então a reverenciou.

\- Seja bem vinda a este mundo, Mairen, minha irmã, filha de meus pais.

Mas ela lhe mostrou a língua e deu um puxão no cabelo de Moriel. Este teve um sobressalto de surpresa, mas logo voltou a sua passividade de antes. Já Mairon riu.

\- Viu? Moriel, você também puxava o cabelo de seu pai quando era bebê.

\- Pois...! Eu era uma criança, não sabia o que fazia.

\- Ela também é criança. Surpreendo-me ao ver como ela sabe das coisas. Você também era muito lúcido quando nasceu. São diferentes dos bebês dos eldar e edain.

Moriel sorriu, mas nada respondeu. Melkor decidiu tomar a filha nos braços e apresentá-la a Barad Dûr. Mais tarde, deu uma festa - como dera quando Moriel nascera. Essa festa fora muito boa, mas não passava nem de longe perto do esplendor do que fora a época de Angband, quando Moriel nascera. Barad Dûr era maior, mair bem organizada e guarnecida, mas não tinha balrogs, não tinha os maiar da primeira era. O mundo estava mudado - muito mudado.

Após aquilo, a menina passou a receber os mimos de Melkor e a rígida educação de Mairon - mas a mesma se mostrara nela mais ineficaz. Moriel recebera a disciplina de Mairon com bastante solicitude, mas ela era voluntariosa como Melkor e não conseguia ser tão ordenada ou comandada. Com muita paciência, Melkor a ensinava as coisas - pois ela aprendia mais com a emoção que com a razão.

E assim foram passando o tempo, porém lá fora o mundo não os esquecera. Os senhores do escuro pensavam que agora os Poderes os esqueceriam, dado que eles agora somente cuidavam de suas coisas, porém havia forças que ainda não estavam dispostas a deixá-los em paz.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Capítulo dedicado a Vectriz Ikaros, a criadora de Mairen e uma grande amiga do fandom. Gracias!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

Os dias se passaram. Como Mairen não era um bebê como um dia fora Moriel, ela aprendia com mais facilidade e tinha sede de sempre estar ocupada. Era impulsiva como Melkor, mas não tão voltada à destruição. Era voluntariosa, e como tal não aceitava a disciplina de Mairon com a mesma facilidade que Moriel aceitara. Não querendo ralhar com a filha e ver Melkor defendendo-a quando estava errada, deixou que o vala cuidasse da educação dela. E se concentrou em cuidar dos exércitos e das demais incumbências militares de Mordor ao lado de Moriel.

A filha, no entanto, era carente e quase sempre queria ser acarinhada e querida. Vinha abraçar a Mairon e lhe pedir que lhe desse atenção. Mairon o fazia, mas lidava melhor com a mente metódica de Moriel. Com o tempo, Mairen adotou a muitos dos gatos de Barad Dûr para si.

Assim se passava o cotidiano deles. Mairon se orgulhava de sua família, do reino que instituíra e de todas as coisas que alcançara até então. Pensava em tomar uma parte da Floresta das Trevas a seu domínio também, e deliberava com frequência com Moriel sobre isso. Um belo dia, foram até a floresta e passaram a construir um domínio lá o qual mais tarde chamaram de Dol Guldur.

No entanto, os elfos ficaram ofendidos com aquilo. Eles haviam se estabelecido em outra parte da Floresta das Trevas, na qual Mairon não se intrometia¹ - mas mesmo assim se ofenderam. O nome de Mairon - chamado lá fora de "Sauron, o Abominável", estava tão difamado, que ninguém fora de Mordor o tolerava. De repente, de forma que quase não sentia, o maia atraíra a si a mesma pecha que a de Melkor: a de ser odiado por todos. Se antes todas as atenções negativas iam a Melkor, agora iam a si, já que o vala não se revelava ao mundo.

E foi a partir daí que, aos poucos, os homens que sobraram de Númenor e os elfos foram criando uma nova aliança. Sim, porque sobraram homens vindos de Númenor. Um navio, salvando um fruto de Nimloth, viera à Terra Média e fizera seu reinado bem próximo de Mordor.

No começo, Mairon ficou aborrecido por saber que havia sobreviventes da ilha da estrela - e justamente dentre aqueles que não adoravam a Melkor no antigo templo. Porém, desde que não o importunassem, ele não dava atenção. Mas... começaram a importunar.

Como eram ainur, para eles o tempo passava mais rápido que para a maioria dos outros seres. Até mesmo os eldar, os quais também eram imortais, por não terem surgido no início do mundo como os ainur o tempo passava de forma diversa. Moriel e Mairen poderiam ver o tempo passar como eles, mas Melkor e Mairon, ambos do tempo da Ainulindale, não. Cem anos, duzentos anos, para eles não eram nada.

E eis que, quando Mairon se apercebeu, ambos elfos e homens haviam feito uma aliança funesta para lhe contestar em guerra. No início, ficou completamente aturdido.

\- Estou aqui, sossegado, cuidando dos meus afazeres, dos meus povos, da minha família, das minhas terras - e esses eldar e edain vêm me importunar!

\- É sempre assim, meu bem - respondia Melkor - Eles não gostam da gente. A gente tenta fazer as coisas sem meter eles no meio e dá no que dá. Se fôssemos tão ruins assim, nenhum dos povos do leste estaria a nosso favor.

\- Mas eles não gostam de ver os outros crescendo! Ah, não gostam mesmo! Mas isso não há de ficar assim! Com o poder do Um Anel, criarei uma guerra enorme contra eles e eles verão!

\- Mamãe, que é "guerra"?

Mairen demorava mais a crescer que os demais seres, e portanto ainda se afigurava como uma menina de oito ou nove anos, embora tivesse muito mais. Com alguma paciência, Mairon tentou lhe explicar:

\- Meui bem, "guerra" é aquilo que se faz quando as pessoas não concordam e também não se toleram. No caso, muitos não estão a tolerar a nós aqui. É uma pena! Mas eles não podem deixar que eu me desenvolva em paz.

Melkor tomou a Mairon pelas costas e o abraçou.

\- Meu bem, tome cuidado. Nunca vi com bons olhos isso de você colocar todo o seu poder em um objeto tão limitado quanto um anel. Isso pode dar em coisa errada...

\- Pois que me importa! Agora feito está, foi o melhor que pude fazer quando você se encontrava no Vazio. Acaso teria alguma ideia melhor?!

Tanto Moriel quanto Mairen, e até mesmo Melkor, olharam a Mairon com surpresa. Para falar assim com o vala negro, que tanto adorava, era porque o maia estava realmente contrariado.

\- Foi uma ótima ideia à época. Mas agora isso não pode ser usado contra você?

\- Não tenho como voltar todo o poder do Um Anel de volta para mim mesmo. Fazer o que! Oh, deixe estar. Tudo que eu queria era viver com a minha família.

\- Eles acham que certos modos nossos de dominação são cruéis, por isso reagem.

\- E como podem achar cruel? Algumas mortes, algumas matanças, são necessárias. Ou por acaso eles nunca tiveram de matar animais para comer? É assim a vida!

\- Mas eles não pensam assim. E talvez nós não saibamos medir a nossa força de acordo com a escala deles, uma vez que "algumas mortes" para nós podem ser muitas para eles...

\- Que seja. Barad-dûr tem poder para resistir por muito tempo. E resistirá!

Assim foi. Com o tempo, senhores poderosos dentre os Eldar e os Edain sitiaram Barad-dûr e esperaram que Mairon ou qualquer outro dentre seus exércitos viesse lutar. Mairon não foi. Estava realmente injuriado, não acreditando na ousadia deles.

\- Malditos sejam! Mas eu sei ser paciente. Eu sei - e tenho a vantagem de não ter em um "hroa" as mesmas necessidades que eles.

Pacientemente, Mairon esperou. Teve de manter a impulsividade de Melkor, como fazia na primeira era. A vontade do vala era ir lá e "esmagar todos aqueles insetos de uma só vez", mas não podia fazê-lo. Mairon rogou a ele que assim não fosse.

\- Pois se te descobrirem aqui, capaz de os Poderes em Valinor se mobilizarem mais uma vez para te perseguir. E isso é tudo que eu não quero.

Mairen, ainda muito imatura na mente para um ainu, perguntava aos pais o porquê de tanta perseguição.

\- Pois mamãe e papai vivem aqui na Torre, e para mim, Moriel e um ao outro; por que estão a ser perseguidos?

Melkor e Mairon suspiravam.

\- É uma história tão longa, minha filha...

Apesar da vontade de atacar de pronto, eles se seguraram mais um pouco. Batedores eram enviados com frequência a fim de verificar a situação das tropas e dos capitães. Enfim, após sete anos de cerco, tanto os eldar como os edain estavam famintos e exaustos. Afinal de contas, o maia conseguia alimentos e suprimentos para os edain presentes em suas terras, mas de forma bastante circunspecta, a fim do exército inimigo não conseguir o mesmo. Quando os viu muito fracos, resolveu atacar. Preparou muitas tropas e enfim partiu.

\- Moriel vai comigo - ele declarou afinal - Mairen e Melkor ficam aqui.

\- Eu não vou assistir o exército inimigo atacar você e Moriel sem fazer nada, me escondendo aqui dentro - declarou Melkor, do alto de sua já esperada impulsividade - Quero ir lá fora com você!

\- Melkor, o que foi que eu já lhe disse sobre não se expor? Não pode jogar fora meu trabalho de milênios para trazê-lo de volta! Será algo rápido. Eles são apenas mortais!

O vala se retorcia de vontade de sair lá fora, mas acabou fazendo o que Mairon pedia - apenas porque sabia que, caso chamasse atenção e por alguma razão os Poderes o capturassem outra vez, seria algo muito pior que o Vazio, pois descobririam a sua família e puniriam a Mairon também. E aí, a ruína deles todos seria completa e sem volta.

Deixou que Mairon fosse. Após muitos exércitos de homens, trolls e orcs atacarem, o maia tomou a uma forma incandescente e terrível e atacou. Para despistar, Moriel foi com outra companhia, pois era conhecido como o "Mão Negra" e não como o filho de Mairon e Melkor.

Moriel comandou a muitos homens e matou a muitos eldar e edain somente com o terror de sua presença. Sabia colocar seu poder em ação quando queria. Mas houve uma hora em que ouviu um grito de terror, o qual reconheceu ser o de seu pai.

Foi em direção a ele assim que se viu livre de alguns eldar e edain que lhe atravancavam o caminho. E eis que o que viu chocou até a si, que era tão racional.

O corpo de Mairon jazia morto, sem um dedo em suas mãos - e sem o Um Anel que ele prezava tanto e resolvera usar em batalha.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹A Floresta das Trevas tinha o reino de Thranduil. Nunca ouvi falar de o Sauron ir lá encher o saco - tanto que Sauron era conhecido por dominar e disciplinar, mas não destruir. De qqr forma ele não costumava atacar reinos que fossem mais fortes que os dele, ou ainda que não lhe apresentassem prejuízo direto. _

_Detesto cena de batalha, estratégia de guerra, etc. Simplesmente detesto. Não consigo fazer direito e só faço por "obrigação". _

_Essa foi a Guerra da Última Aliança, deveria ter tido mais atenção mas simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com ela. _

_E agora, como que fica a família Bauglir? Vão tudo se mandar pra Dol Guldur!_

_Beijos a todas e todos! _


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

Vários mensageiros procuravam ao senhor Melkor. Ele logo foi alcançado. Saiu de sua sala com sua filha, aflito, ansioso por não ter podido sair à guerra, e foi com avidez que exigiu informações dos mensageiros.

\- Então? O que ocorreu?

\- Seu filho Moriel traz o corpo de Mairon nos braços.

Por alguns segundos, o vala ficou completamente sem fala. Mairen começou a chorar, sabendo que aquilo não era boa coisa.

\- Papai - dizia ela chorosa, segurando na barra da túnica de Melkor - Papai, o que foi que aconteceu com a mamã-

\- CADÊ O MORIEL?! Cadê ele, que não veio ainda até aqui?!

\- Senhor, a torre é muito grande, há muitos andares e escadas...

\- NÃO QUERO SABER! Cadê meu filho?! Cadê meu filho com Mairon, cadê?! Idiota fui eu de ter ficado aqui feito um paspalho!

Ensandecido, Melkor empurrava a todos pro lado, querendo achar o filho desesperadamente, ignorando até mesmo os gritos chorosos de Mairen, quando enfim Moriel dobrou a esquina daquele andar. Estava cabisbaixo, algumas lágrimas lhe toldavam o olhar. Quando Mairon perdera o corpo pela primeira vez, em Númenor, ele não estava presente e não precisara ver. Agora, a coisa era muito diferente.

Melkor foi em direção a ele.

\- Mas o que foi que aconteceu?! Ele não portava o tal do Anel?! Como que o derrotaram?!

\- Meu pai... eu não sei como tudo foi, pois estava em outra companhia a fim de despistar os inimigos. Mas o que sei é que... levaram o Anel dele embora.

\- O QUE?!

Melkor já sabia de antemão, pelo que Mairon lhe contara, que sem o Anel Mairon perderia a sua melhor essência e nunca mais poderia se recuperar. Aquilo era terrível. O vala passou então a chorar alto e se agarrou ao corpo morto do consorte.

\- Oh Mairon, Mairon, você foi pra onde eu não posso te seguir...!

Suas lágrimas caíam sem parar sobre o rosto morto do companheiro, o qual estava indubitavelmente morto. Realmente, Mairon na última era se expusera ao risco que antes ele próprio se expunha.

\- E pra que me salvar aqui dentro se não posso ficar com ele?! Oh Mairon, como é que eu vou viver sem você...?

Mairen se debruçava no corpo de Mairon, chorando também, impulsiva e emocional que era como Melkor. Mas Moriel tentou intervir:

\- Meu pai...

\- Agora, escute aqui! - disse ele, levantando de súbito, deixando o corpo do maia no chão e apontando o dedo em riste pro rosto do filho - Nem tente me impedir de ir lá embaixo quebrar a cara de quem fez isso com Mairon! Entendeu? Ele me impediu de o seguir, eu acatei porque das outras vezes em que não o acatei deu em coisa errada. Mas agora não! Não vai me impedir de vingar a morte dele!

\- Meu pai...

\- Não adianta, vou lá embaixo!

\- Vou também! - declarou empedernida Mairen, que mesmo ainda com aparência de criança queria vingar a morte da "mãe".

Usando de toda a paciência que tinha, Moriel tentou se fazer ouvir outra vez.

\- Eu não os impedirei de descerem. Apenas peço que me ouçam antes!

\- Para que? Os inimigos vão fugir, se é que já não o fizeram!

\- Serei breve. Escute, meu pai, Mairon não está de fato morto.

\- Não?! Mas sem o Anel-

\- Por favor, vamos nos fechar numa das salas. Isso não é assunto para ser deliberado em público, com os servos escutando e sabendo do que se trata.

Contrariado, bufando, as mãos loucas para "esmagar uns e outros", o vala teve de se conter mais uma vez e foi, junto com ambos os filhos, para uma sala. Após ela ser lacrada, Melkor falou com impaciência.

\- Anda. Diga. Por que Mairon não está morto?

\- O Anel não foi desfeito, somente roubado.

\- Hã?

\- Sim, meu pai. Mairon me explicou sobre esse assunto; que caso o Anel fosse destruído, Barad-dûr e todo o resto seria destruído também.

\- Sério?

\- E toda Mordor, e todos os servos, tudo. Na realidade, ele colocou os alicerces de toda esta terra no poder do Anel. Também há outro detalhe: o Anel só poderia ser destruído no fogo de sua forja em Orodruin, nas Sammath Naur. O inimigo não foi para lá.

Os olhos do vala brilharam com uma súbita esperança.

\- Então ele só perdeu o fána?

\- Sim. Basta concentrar poder e fazer a ele um novo. O poder do Anel não nos foi vetado; ainda podemos usá-lo mesmo a distância, principalmente por sermos ainur e termos poder pessoal suficiente para dominar o Um.

\- Ora! Então farei um corpo a ele como fiz na queda de Númenor!

Esquecendo completamente dos inimigos e da vingança que queria engendrar, Melkor curou as feridas do corpo antigo de Mairon e concentrou grande parte de sua energia para trazer ao fairë¹ de Mairon de volta. Não foi necessário muito tempo nem muito esforço para que isso ocorresse, sendo ele o vala poderoso que era. Logo, o maia abria os olhos e viu a seu consorte debruçado sobre si; ao lado dele, ambos os filhos.

\- Onde... onde está Gil Galad? E Elrond? Onde?!

Mairon levantou-se de súbito, pensando ainda estar no campo de batalha, mas então se viu em uma das salas da torre de Barad-dûr. Olhou para a família, a qual estava toda lá.

\- Ah... vocês...

\- Mairon!

Melkor não se segurou: beijou ao rosto e aos lábios de Mairon diversas vezes, chorando enquanto o fazia. Mairen abraçou a "mãe", chorando também, dessa vez de alegria. Até Moriel parecia mais emocionado que de costume.

\- Mairon, que susto nos deu!

\- Hun? Que houve?

Aos poucos, Moriel, entre exclamações e demonstrações de amor de seu impulsivo pai vala, conseguiu contar tudo o que sabia. E Mairon aos poucos foi retomando a memória perdida da batalha.

\- Eu matei Elendil, o qual caiu em cima da própria espada e a quebrou. Depois matei a Gil Galad apenas com o calor de minhas mãos, as quais no momento estavam incandescentes. Mas antes de morrer o idiota me perfurou com a espada dele, e então... perdi a consciência e não me lembro de mais nada.

\- Meu bem, eles roubaram de si o Anel!

\- Roubaram? Quem foi?! Moriel, quem foi?!

A voz do maia parecia realmente desesperada. De todas as notícias, aquela parecia ser a pior. Como era maia e se recuperava fácil de ferimentos e até de "mortes" do fána, perder batalhas não lhe importava em demasia. Mas perder o Anel era demais para si.

Moriel tomou a palavra.

\- Infelizmente eu não vi. Estava em outra companhia. Apenas fui acudir seu chamado quando tombou, mas quando cheguei, seu dedo já estava decepado e sem o Anel.

\- Gil Galad morreu, Elendil também. Quem será que o tomou?! Elrond? Isildur? Algum daqueles soldados de menor porte, idiotas?! Oh, não vou sossegar enquanto não souber quem foi!

\- Acalme-se, meu pai. Não há ainur dentre eles. Os ainur ficam ocupados por demais em Valinor e não querem saber de outra coisa senão de si mesmos. Eldar e Edain não conseguirão dominar o seu Anel por si mesmos. De qualquer forma, ainda temos posse plena dos poderes nele.

\- Oh... sim, assim você me consola, meu filho. Sempre com as palavras certas para essas horas!

Emocionado, Mairon abraçou ao filho, o qual o abraçou de volta. Entendiam-se muito bem em suas mentes racionais, de uma forma que Melkor e Mairen não conseguiam compreender porque não era assim que suas mentes funcionavam.

\- E agora, o que faremos? - perguntou Melkor - Você matou os líderes dessa aliança nefasta, embora pelo que disse Elrond tenha escapado. Mas e agora? O que faremos com eles?

Sinistro, Mairon levantou o rosto, olhando nos olhos do vala.

\- O que sempre fazemos. Despistar a esses imbecis sem deixar rastro. Fingir derrota. Deixar que eles creiam que estou vencido. E depois... depois, quando estiverem pensando que não estou mais aqui, que estou morto - pobres e tolos portadores de hröa, não sabem que posso refazer meu fána quantas vezes quiser e desejar - eu os ataco sem que esperem. Simples!

O sorriso maléfico que toldou o rosto do maia assustou até mesmo a Moriel, que não era de se deixar impressionar facilmente.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Fairë = espírito dos não-encarnados, os ainur. No começo eu pensava que era tudo "fëa", fui ver, "fëa" é só dos encarnados. _

_A inspiração está voltando, tenho de aproveitar pra fazer a fic "andar". Rs._

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

Após sua derrota na guerra, Mairon passou a efetuar a sua mudança para a fortaleza de Dol Guldur.

\- Eu disse, Moriel - declarou ele, enquanto supervisionava um e outro servidor para não estragar os móveis e demais objetos sendo carregados - Eu disse que uma fortaleza a mais seria muito útil!

\- É verdade, meu pai. Admiro muito a sua aptidão para estratégias.

\- Oh, e você certamente a herdou de mim! Sem você provavelmente não teríamos conseguido matar a Elendil e Gil Galad, você deixou as tropas distraídas por tempo suficiente.

Moriel sorriu. Gostava de ser elogiado por ele. Mas em breve Mairon tomaria a uma atitude que ele não aprovava tanto assim, mas também não tinha como contestar...

Assim que a mudança foi feita para Dol Guldur, Mordor foi abandonada como se estivesse vazia e sem líder. Assim como vários servos os acompanharam em segredo pelas passagens até Dol Guldur, porém alguns foram deixados para "se render" ao inimigo e assim fazer a farsa ficar mais convincente.

E qual não foi o riso de sarcasmo e superioridade de Mairon ao ver os inimigos tomando a Barad Dûr e a destruindo como se estivessem fazendo algo além de derrubar um castelo de areia que poderia ser refeito com a maior facilidade depois!

\- Que tolos! Deixem-nos brincar um pouco com a minha torre, vai lhes fazer bem... depois eu voltarei ainda mais forte!

A torre onde ele e sua família morariam já estava pronta e edificada. Faltava apenas uma espécie de "ritual" que ele e Melkor gostavam de fazer quando habitavam a um novo local...

Assim como quando haviam chegado a Barad Dûr, ambos os ainur se trancaram num quarto e ficaram ali dentro fazendo amor por dias a fio. Para Moriel nada daquilo era novidade, mas agora havia Mairen... a qual ainda era muito jovem para entender do que aquilo se tratava.

Sendo assim, um belo dia ela chegou para o irmão mais velho e perguntou:

\- Moriel, eu passei pelo quarto do papai e da mamãe e ouvi a mamãe gritar!

O rosto de Moriel se enrubesceu quase na mesma hora. Ela continuou:

\- Acho que o papai tá machucando a mamãe!

\- N-não, não está não.

\- É esquisito porque se tá machucando, por que ela pede por mais?

\- Er... venha Mairen, vamos dar uma volta pela borda da floresta. Lá poderemos pegar algumas joaninhas e...

\- Mas por que a mamãe grita?!

\- Er... é... é porque ela gosta do que o papai está fazendo com ela.

\- E o que o papai tá fazendo?

\- Algo... que os casais usualmente fazem quando estão juntos e se gostam muito. É isso.

\- Se ela gosta tanto, eu também quero fazer!

\- É só para adultos! Quando for maior e encontrar alguém digno de desposá-la poderá fazer também. Agora vamos!

\- Mas como é isso?

\- Um dia te explico, agora não dá. Vamos!

Logo a menina ainu se distraiu com as joaninhas e demais insetos e plantas da floresta, mas Moriel se preocupou porque viu um bando de Eldar passando ali por perto.

\- Diabos! Os Eldar quase não vêm a essa parte da floresta, o que fazem aqui?

"E enquanto meus pais estão se esbaldando naquele quarto, sem se preocupar com o mundo exterior, esses Eldar vêm quase até a nossa porta! Ainda bem que estou aqui para cuidar de tudo!", pensou ele sem ousar dizer em voz alta por causa da irmã.

Rapidamente tomou a ela e voltou para a torre, tomando o cuidado de ficar apenas nos andares inferiores - longe de onde Melkor e Mairon ainda executavam seu "ritual" de chegada.

O casal ficou mais alguns dias no quarto, e quando saiu, ainda estavam se apertando e abraçando, como era o costume quando ficavam muito tempo juntos. Mairon era mais doce, falava palavras como "meu amor, meu esposo, meu bem", mas Melkor abusava, chamando ao maia de "minha puta, cadela, gostosa, esse rabo é uma delícia", sem nem dar atenção aos criados que podiam passar e escutar. Sorte que Mairen não estava ali na hora, senão ia querer saber o que eram aquelas coisas "do que o papai chamava a mamãe".

"Eles não pensam que agora têm Mairen!", pensava contrariado Moriel.

Assim que viu ao filho, Mairon largou a Melkor e foi até ele. Ainda se virou uma vez para trás e disse a Melkor:

\- Depois nos vemos!

O vala solrou um beijo carregado de sensualidade para o consorte e tomou outro caminho. Mairon em seguida suspirou.

\- Oh Moriel, como é difícil...! Preciso me afastar do teu pai senão fico viciado nessas coisas...! E o pior é que você me lembra ele, mas o seu modo mais racional de falar me acalma e me faz ter noção de que estou longe dele.

\- Meu pai, eu estava passeando com Mairen esses dias e vi alguns eldar perto daqui.

\- O que? Será que seguiram o nosso rastro?

\- Acho que não, mas creio que sentem ter algo de diferente nessa parte da floresta.

\- Sentem, é?! Então vou dar-lhes motivo para continuarem a sentir algo de diferente e nem se aproximarem daqui!

Sendo assim, Mairon preparou alguns feitiços de ilusão para que qualquer um de fora que se aproximasse da torre visse imagens de pessoas próximas às suas que já haviam morrido. Assim sendo, a fama de que ali morava um "necromante" logo se espalhou, mas demorou muito tempo até que desconfiassem que o "necromante" era Mairon.

Enquanto isso, o maia retomava a seu poder e fazia muitas operações às escondidas. Moriel o auxiliava, e Melkor tomava conta de Mairen. Ser pai de uma menina o alegrara além da medida, ainda mais que ela viera com uma personalidade muito semelhante a sua própria. Ao mesmo tempo Mairon observava como reagiam. Foram criados postos para vigiar caso ele quisesse voltar para Mordor - eles não eram tão ignorantes afinal, sabiam que ele como maia não estava totalmente "morto" por assim dizer. Só não sabiam que já havia retornado à atividade completa em Dol Guldur.

Por muito tempo assim passaram, em relativa tranquilidade, agindo em sigilo, embora toda aquela atividade despertasse algum espanto dos habitantes eldar da Floresta das Trevas. Porém, um dia aquelas atividades chamariam a atenção de outrem, de uma forma que nem Mairon, nem ninguém de sua família esperava que viesse a acontecer.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Complicado escrever sobre essa fase da história, da qual não se tem muita informação. Mas de qualquer forma o casal continua safado. Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas_!


	20. Chapter 20

XX

Um dia, mesmo no meio daquelas dificuldades e tribulações, Mairon e Melkor decidiram se distrair um pouco juntos - e isso não significava exatamente sexo.

Melkor disse ao consorte que sentia saudades de fazer aquilo, de "namorar", como dissera uma vez a ele ainda em Angband. Era aquilo de ficar junto, de fazer carinho um no outro, essas coisas. E Mairon então o acompanhou. Deixaram Mairen com Moriel e foram até uma das salas, justamente aquela que ainda guardava dois dos "palantíri" que Mairon usurpara de Eregion.

Sentaram-se numa poltrona, Mairon no colo de Melkor, e começaram a se beijar, o vala admirando cada centímetro da beleza do outro, quando sem que nenhum dos dois esperasse, uma voz foi ouvida de um dos "palantír":

\- Ainda juntos? Ora Mairon, pensei que aquilo não passava de uma paixonite passageira!

Assustados, ambos os ainur olharam para a pedra vidente. E qual não foi a surpresa de ambos quando viram a figura de um velho, de cabelos e barbas longas, as suíças negras e o resto do cabelo e barba brancos, os olhos perscrutadores, mas a voz era aduladora e suave. Porém, não tinha efeito sobre eles, uma vez que eram ainur.

\- Curumo! - exclamaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim, ainda se lembram do meu nome de Valinor. Ora, o que fazem com uma das pedras videntes de Fëanor?

\- E você, o que faz com outra delas? - interpelou Mairon - Sim, porque é através de uma que fala conosco, não? E essa aparência idosa?

\- É uma longa, longa história. Quase tão longa quanto os tempos em que não nos vemos... desde que você se mudou para Angband de uma vez, Mairon.

O maia não demonstrava, mas aquilo lhe dava certo receio. Curumo era também maia de Aulë. Não sabia o que ele fazia com aparência velha, nem o que fazia com um dos "palantíri", mas só de ter acesso à sua vida privada já era algo assustador. Mas manteve o semblante sereno.

\- Pois me conte. Afinal, não somos velhos amigos?

\- Amigos? Você bandeou para o lado de Melkor e se atreve a se denominar amigo?!

\- Não é porque segui a Melkor que devo ser inimigo de todos. Ande! O que faz com essa aparência?

\- Falarei mais em respeito da nossa antiga associação como maiar de Aulë, e também por admirar seu esforço e dedicação a Melkor. Nenhum dos outros maiar foi assim a um vala. Pois bem. Seus feitos têm se espalhado para além mar e chegaram em Valinor.

\- E para variar, devem estar falando mal deles, e não bem!

\- Exatamente. Eu e mais quatro fomos designados para combater o seu poder na Terra Média.

\- E eu poderia saber quem são esses outros quatro?

\- Um deles é Olórin. Os outros não são de grande monta. Fomos chamados de Istari, e nos foi ordenado que viéssemos à Terra Média para diminuir sua supremacia. O que eu não sabia era que Melkor estava aí com você...

\- Melkor está quieto. Não fazemos nada além de vivermos juntos e cuidarmos da nossa casa e de nossas terras.

\- E o seu filho, como vai?

\- Filho?

\- Mandos soube que você teve um filho, dado que ao parir quase morreu e sua alma se degladiou com os servidores dele.

\- Meu filho está muito bem, obrigado.

\- Mas parece que você anda incomodando muito os eldar e edain, hun?

\- Não os incomodo mais do que eles incomodam os animais que precisam caçar, comer e usar de montaria ou bestas de carga. Quando é que vocês me deixarão em paz?

\- Por enquanto não deixarão. Mas veja, eu posso te ajudar. Se fizer aliança comigo, eu poderei te informar dos movimentos deles e instruir o que é melhor ou pior fazer num determinado momento.

\- E como é que eu posso confiar em você?!

\- Terá de confiar. Não há ninguém dentre eles a não ser eu que possa te dar informações daqui de dentro, diretamente.

\- E por que faria isso?

\- É tarefa do poder se unir, e não destruir uns aos outros. Eu quero ser poderoso, e conto com a sua aliança para com isso. Não é de se subestimar um poder que consegue trazer a Melkor de volta do Vazio e lhe dá um novo corpo... você cresceu muito desde os tempos de artífice de Aulë, Mairon. Não quero ser inimigo de alguém com esse poder.

Mairon o observou por um tempo em silêncio. Ele geralmente tentava fazer aliança com os inimigos antes de os subjugar, uma vez que não gostava de desperdiçar nada que pudesse ser útil, e também sabia que palavras agradáveis podiam ganhar mais aliados do que guerras sem fim. E agora um dos inimigos vinha se oferecer para ser seu aliado. Confiava ou não confiava?

Ao final de algum tempo, finalmente respondeu:

\- Está bem, aceito. Mas veja lá o que vai fazer, hein!

Melkor, o qual se encontrava em silêncio até então, enfim se pronunciou:

\- Escute aqui, Curumo. Se enganar meu consorte ou a mim, você se fode. Entendeu? Não tenho medo de você, nem de Olórin, nem de Manwe e nem da puta que pariu todos vocês, que é o odioso Eru. Tenho agora todo o poder que tinha antes de dispersá-lo no começo de Ea, portanto não tenho medo e esmago a você e toda essa cambada sem dó, caso ouse tentar manipular a Mairon ou a alguém da minha casa. Entendeu?

A voz de Melkor era sinistra, e até mesmo Mairon sentiu sua agressividade, mesmo que não fosse direcionada a si. Curumo teve um rompante de temor ao ouvir aquilo, mas em seguida sorriu amavelmente a eles.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não sou de trair promessas. Vim à Terra Média mais com a finalidade de encontrar poder, e não de combater a Mairon verdadeiramente. Lembro com simpatia de nossos tempos nas forjas de Aulë.

\- Mas eu não. Não suportava trabalhar lá! - disse o maia, com uma expressão de asco.

\- Falo da nossa amizade, não do serviço. Bem! Estamos assim combinados então.

\- Estamos. Ora! E quem diria, Curumo, um dia eu o ver sofrendo os efeitos da velhice em seu "fána"!

\- E você também passou por uma experiência peculiar, que foi gestar e parir. Dos Ainur, apenas Melian passou pelo mesmo.

\- Nem me lembre, o parto foi horrível! Mas Moriel é um bom filho.

\- Moriel é o nome dele? Não seria Morion¹?

\- Não falamos sindarin nas terras negras. Nosso idioma e suas declinações são diversas!

\- Compreendo. Mas enfim, vou-me. Até a próxima!

Sendo assim, Curumo se desconectou do palantír. A seguir, Mairon exibiu enfim seu ar de preocupação.

\- Veja só, ele sabe quem somos e que estamos aqui! E se ele trair sua palavra, saberão que você aqui está! E sabem de Moriel também!

Melkor mantinha o rosto impassível.

\- Não o temo. E cumpro com a promessa que fiz, de aniquilá-lo caso faça bobagem. Ele não ousaria tanto sabendo que estou a seu lado! Não se preocupe. No estado em que estou, nem todos os valar juntos poderiam contra mim.

O vala acariciou os cabelos louros do consorte, e ele o abraçou de volta.

\- Mesmo assim, só confiarei nele quando me der mostras, com atitudes, de que é confiável.

Assim foi. Ao menos num primeiro momento, Curumo se mostrou confiável, pois quando Galadriel, Elrond, Olórin e o próprio foram investir contra a fortaleza de Dol Guldur, nenhum dos demais soube que Melkor lá estava. Todos criam que era somente Mairon quem lá se encontrava. E quando Mairon fingiu se retirar da fortaleza, como se fosse expulso, na verdade a deixou guarnecida com Moriel e diversos criados, de maneira oculta. Enquanto isso, ele e Melkor partiam novamente em segredo para Barad dûr, a fim de reconstruí-la em todo o seu poder.

Tudo isso graças ao embuste e fingimento de Curumo, o qual esperava conseguir abocanhar pelo menos parte daquele poder ao ajudar Mairon e os seus a prosperar.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Quando dei o nome de Moriel, nem sabia que era feminino. Mas agora já era... e tive de usar isso como desculpa para que o nome não fosse 100% fiel ao sindarin. _

_Curumo é Saruman, Olórin é Gandalf. Todos eram maiar. Fiz que o Saruman forjou uma forma de expulsar o Sauron de Dol Guldur sem grandes danos, fazendo tudo por debaixo dos panos com o palantír._

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

\- Eu não confio nele, Mairon - declarou Melkor, enquanto ele e o maia observavam a terra de Mordor por uma das sacadas de Barad Dûr.

\- E eu menos. Mas o que podemos fazer? Curumo cumpriu com o que prometeu quando fizemos aquela "expulsão" de Dol Guldur. E ainda deu um jeito para que entrássemos aqui sem chamar a atenção dos edain de Gondor.

\- Sim. Mas isso não me faz deixar de desconfiar dele, sabe?

\- Nem eu. Vamos portanto ficar alertas.

Enquanto isso, Mairon preparava a seus demais servidores como os Nazgûl, edain a quem ele dera uma vida longa porém espectral, e em troca dessa vida ele lhes tomara a vontade e os transformara em marionetes suas. Eles usavam nada menos que os nove anéis que ele forjara para os edain. De qualquer forma, eles se corrompiam mais facilmente.

No entanto, logo as coisas se tornaram mais preocupantes. Mairon permanecia conversando com Saruman no palantír, e ficou sabendo que Gandalf já desconfiava do anel dele.

Assustou-se, mas se fez de desententido.

\- Meu anel...? Que anel?

\- Não se faça de tolo, Mairon! Você tem diversos anéis e um deles, o anel-mestre, está perdido!

Mairon engoliu em seco. Teve vontade de perguntar onde e como ele soubera daquelas coisas mas não quis fornecer nenhuma informação a ele que ele ainda não possuísse.

\- Bem. É um pequeno experimento que fiz...

\- Sabe que eu um dia também pensei em me tornar fazedor de anéis?

\- Pois torne-se! Torne-se, tem toda a liberdade para tal!

\- Só que me interesso mais pelos seus, que você já criou. Sempre admirei a sua mente aguçada, Mairon. Pena que vendeu os seus serviços a Melkor - e por tão pouco! Por amor apenas! Até breve!

Sendo assim, Curumo desconectou sem esperar resposta do outro. Mairon ficou possesso de ódio.

\- Safado, sem vergonha! Pois investigue o quanto quiser! Eu saberei se estiver com meu anel! Saberei, e acabarei consigo!

No entanto, seu medo crescia. Se Curumo já sabia dos anéis, certamente Olórin também. E então, se o Anel caísse em mãos inimigas daquela monta...!

Participou de sua aflição para com Melkor. Ele o tranquilizou, dizendo que se o Anel caísse em mãos inimigas, ele iria lá e obteria deles.

\- Você acha, meu bem, que maiar podem contra mim? Por mais numerosos que sejam? Podem nada. Eu acabo com eles e foda-se.

\- De qualquer modo, quero ver se intensifico a meus esforços a fim de encontrar logo esse Anel!

\- Vai tudo ficar bem, meu amor.

E assim, para distrai-lo, Melkor falava dos anos e eras antigos, que não voltavam mais. Há quanto tempo já ia aquilo! E no entanto para eles que eram ainur nem parecia tanto assim.

Passou a, automaticamente, recordar de quando se conheceram. E como Mairon enganava a todos sendo seu espião! Bons tempos aqueles!

\- Não tão bons assim para mim - declarou o maia, um tanto quanto aborrecido.

\- Por que, meu bem?

\- Porque ainda era somente seu amante, e não seu consorte. E além de tudo, tinha de ouvir de si que não me queria bem!

\- Ah, aquilo foi uma tolice... mas quer saber como eu pensava de fato?

\- Como assim?

\- Sim, eu pensava diferente do que falava. Era um idiota. Quer que eu te conte como pensava de verdade? Agora eu posso contar.

Mairon então ouviu com atenção. Melkor lhe contou que o amara quase desde sempre, mas sempre muito receoso, muito desconfiado, com medo de ser passado pra trás. Por isso precisara de tantas provas de seu amor, de tanto tempo de sua dedicação ininterrupta. E contou quando percebeu que começara a amá-lo. Mairon ouviu com atenção sobre aqueles tempos antigos, surpreso de saber que na verdade era correspondido quase desde o começo.

\- E foi assim, Mairon, que eu comecei a te amar¹.

O maia fita a seu consorte com espanto.

\- Sério? Pois aquela vez... em que disse que não gostava de mim...

\- Uma idiotice. Um imbecil com medo de amar, era o que eu era. Mas eu já o beijava e abraçava fingindo que éramos casados, somente em minha mente... eu era um idiota.

\- Então quando eu pensei que não me amava... quando eu chorava pensando que me desprezava...

\- Mairon... desde o primeiro dia em que esteve comigo... é, desde aquele, por mais que eu tenha parecido "safado" e voltado ao sexo... como com certeza o fui... mas desde aquele dia eu senti que você era tudo o que eu queria. Apenas tinha medo. Medo de ser rejeitado, e medo de você estar a fingir ser "tudo o que eu queria" como forma de manipulação.

\- Eu compreendo, apesar de ter sofrido à época... mas fico feliz que tenha confiado em mim a esse ponto. Ao ponto de ter casado comigo também...

O vala sorri, e dessa vez beija ao maia plenamente. Desde que admitira amá-lo, já não sentia mais como se houvesse uma parede invisível entre ambos, mas sim como se suas almas se fundissem em uma só.

\- Meu bem... eu fui tão estúpido com você.

\- Ora... se fosse hoje eu o mandava passear! Virava a cara pra você!

\- Meu maia agora se tornou mais assertivo. E está certo. Acho que se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e ver a mim mesmo agindo daquela forma com a coisa mais preciosa que tenho, acho que batia em mim mesmo. Mas desde que admiti que te amo, não quero mais perder meu tempo. Eu te amo, meu bem.

Sendo assim, ambos os ainur se beijaram outra vez. E assim ficariam, caso o filho de ambos, Moriel, não interrompesse tudo com um pigarro.

\- Com licença...

Mairon vê ao filho e o chama.

\- Sim, Moriel? O que foi?

\- Trouxeram a um serzinho asqueroso aqui para Barad Dûr, dizem que ele procurava um tal de "precioso". Pode ser que seja o seu Anel, meu pai...

\- Verdade? Vou interrogá-lo pessoalmente!

\- Meu amor...

Após a fala do vala, Mairon voltou-se para trás.

\- Sim?

\- Meu bem, não se demore muito nesse interrogatório. Quero matar as saudades do tempo em que fazíamos sexo rude... nos últimos tempos tenho ficado mais "suave", se me entende...

\- Ora... e fala assim na frente do nosso filho?

\- Sim. Ele sabe como o fizemos!

Ambos os ainur riem, e Moriel não dá mostras de ter-se constrangido. Em seguida, Mairon vai até a sala... não mais como Mairon, mas como Gorthaur, o que defendia a seus interesses em detrimento dos povos de Arda.

Ao chegar na sala de tortura, viu um serzinho muito pequeno, muito franzino, atado com correias à mesa, e Mairen a lhe observar com curiosidade.

\- Mamãe, quero tomá-lo pra mascote!

\- Já vai, querida. Preciso apenas saber de algo dele. Saia um pouco e vá brincar com Moriel, sim?

\- Mas depois ele pode ser mascote?

\- Talvez, meu bem.

\- Eu quero ele de mascote, mamãe!

Ela já fazia que ia chorar, birra de criança mesmo, e para economizar tempo Mairon consentiu.

\- Tá, tá bem, espere agora somente a mamãe falar uma coisa com ele e já poderá ser seu. OK?

\- Tá bem! Te amo, mamãe!

A filha então o abraçou com tanta ternura, que Mairon até sentiu-se mal por ter-lhe negado aquilo. Mas a conversa com o tal ser era muito importante. Lacrou a sala com seus poderes e ficou com ele a sós.

\- Pois bem. Meus intendentes o acharam nas fronteiras de minhas terras, dizendo que procura por um tal de "precioso". Que é isso?

\- Dê ele para nóoosssss... é sim, o precioso do pobre Sméagol! _Gollum! Gollum!_

\- Não posso dar se não souber o que é. Vamos, diga!

Após muito interrogar, perguntar, prometer benesses e até mesmo ameaçar, Mairon finalmente conseguiu obter algum progresso. O tal ser revelou que tinha em sua posse um anel de ouro, o qual lhe fora roubado. Pelo que disse, de toda a história do objeto encontrado no rio, roubado do primo, o maia "juntou as pecinhas" e enfim percebeu que por algum mau acaso quem lhe tirara o anel o perdera no rio.

E por tanto tempo, séculos já, aquele Anel em poder daquele ser asqueroso debaixo de uma montanha!

Mas ficou mais tranquilo ao saber que ele fora roubado por outro ser muito parecido, se bem que não tão deformado, mas também pequeno, também reles, também não conhecedor de técnicas de luta.

\- Qual era mesmo o nome dele? - perguntou o maia, após todo o relato chorado de Sméagol, durante o qual muitos "gollum" foram proferidos.

\- Bolsseiro! O ladrão era Bolsseiro! Nós odeia ele!

Mairon parou para pensar por alguns instantes. Bolseiro... pequenos... nunca havia ouvido falar de semelhante raça!

\- Venha cá, você por um acaso sabe onde moram esses tais de Pequenos? Assim, como você e ele?

\- Ele disse, é sim, morava num tal de Condado.

Condado. Bolseiro. Agora estava tudo muito fácil!

Saiu da sala retinindo de alegria, já sentindo o Anel nas mãos. Antes de sair porém, declarou:

\- Sméagol, você será mascote da minha filha. Pode sair e andar por aí, mas volte para que ela brinque com você. E de resto... guarde segredo sobre tudo o que conversamos! Caso abra a boca... morre!

\- Mas nós quer o Precioso...

\- Ah sim, o Precioso. Logo o terá! Eu o ajudarei com ele também!

Sméagol, não sabendo ainda que Mairon frequentemente mentia para conseguir o que queria, saltitou de alegria.

\- Viva, nós vai ter o Precioso de volta!

\- Tá, tá, agora saia da minha frente!

Mais tarde, ao ver a filha brincar com Gollum e mesmo querer vesti-lo como a uma boneca (ao que certamente Gollum não era muito afeito), Melkor chegou para o esposo e disse:

\- Esse troço vai ficar aqui em Barad Dûr com a minha filha?!

\- Ela quis brincar com ele. Deixe-a, desde que ele não abra a boca, mal não pode vir. E de qualquer modo, é bom que o mantenhamos sob vigília. Assim ele não fala nada aos "do lado de lá" sobre meu Anel - essa última parte ele proferiu quase sussurrando, para mais ninguém escutar.

Mesmo percebendo a prudência daquele ato, Melkor ficou aborrecido.

\- A presença desse ser não é nada agradável aqui!

\- Também não é a dos orcs, e mesmo assim os toleramos por serem úteis!

Após aquela conversa, finalmente Mairon se pôs a procurar o Condado, já certo de que uma região de pequenos reles nunca lhe faria grande resistência, e portanto já considerava o caso como por si ganho.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Essa parte é um trecho da fic "Redenção". Nela temos a narração de como Mairon começou a ser amado por Melkor. _

_Gollum virou boneca da Mairen! Sobre ela ainda ser criança tanto tempo depois, é que ela foi criada para ser criança. Mas em breve Mairon a fará crescer. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

Mairon teve uma reunião com os Nazgûl e os enviou em busca do Condado e de um Pequeno chamado "Bolseiro". Eles foram. Melkor estranhou toda aquela confiança em edain naquele assunto do Anel, mas o maia o tranquilizou.

\- Eles são minhas marionetes. Não têm mais vontade própria por causa dos anéis. Eles jamais seriam capazes de exercer a própria vontade.

\- Veja lá. Nunca pensei em edain como totalmente confiáveis.

\- E não são mesmo. Mas a magia que eu pus nesses... os transformou em algo muito menos do que edain faz tempo.

O sorriso sinistro de Mairon mostrou a Melkor que o maia sabia do que estava falando. Então deixou tudo nas mãos dele naquele aspecto, bom estrategista que era.

Decidiu portanto mudar de assunto.

\- Mairon, a Mairen não crescerá nunca?

\- Ah... ela foi feita de material inorgânico, portanto não cresce naturalmente. Mas creio que já é hora de fazê-la ficar moça!

\- Precisa mesmo?

\- Quer ter uma filha criança pro resto da vida?

\- Não seria má ideia...

\- Melkor! Moriel cresceu, por que não ela?

\- É diferente... ela é uma menininha.

\- Não há problema em crescer, Melkor. Há problema com pais ciumentos, isso sim!

\- Ora... tudo bem! Mas deixe-me aproveitar somente mais uma semana, uma última, com minha filha criança.

\- Está bem. Depois...

\- Sim, depois pode fazê-la ficar moça.

E assim foi. Melkor brincou muito com ela naquele período, finalmente percebendo que estava na hora de aceitá-la moça. E foi com dor no coração que viu quando Mairon finalmente lhe aplicou a magia que a faria ficar maior enfim.

Em pouco tempo ela ficou como uma adolescente de cerca de dezesseis anos. E portanto aquilo de Gollum como mascote perdeu a graça. Nada sobrou a Mairon a não ser liberá-lo para o mundo de fora - claro, com a promessa de que não contaria nada do que ocorrera até ali.

\- Se contar, não te ajudo a achar o Precioso. E mais: o mato sem dó!

O ser, mais por medo do que por desejo de ter a seu "precioso" de volta, assentiu. E foi liberado - para fazer negócios com Laracna (um dos "bichinhos" de Mairon, aquela sendo em especial a "sua gata", perto da qual Melkor não gostava nem de chegar perto, cria de Ungoliant que era), chafurdar nos Pântanos Mortos, enfim, o que quisesse - desde que não traísse a seu segredo.

E foi passando ali por perto que fora enfim capturado por Aragorn, o qual, sem Mairon saber, era o herdeiro dos reis de Gondor... mas isso sequer passava pela mente do maia ainda. Foi aí e dessa forma que seus inimigos começaram a saber algumas coisas sobre seu Anel com mais precisão, pois ele já era assunto de outrem sem ser Curumo - e mais uma vez de nada o maia sabia ainda.

Em breve os Nazgûl voltaram com notícias sobre o Condado. O encontraram e o invadiam - de maneira discreta, não declarando guerra, que isso segundo Mairon não era necessário, e de resto o maia nunca gostara muito de barulho ou confusão desnecessária - porém "Bolseiro" não mais se encontrava lá.

\- Fugiu? - se perguntava ele.

Moriel lhe respondeu:

\- Meu pai, eles são mortais. Pode ser que esse tal de "Bolseiro" tenha morrido de lá para cá.

\- Verdade. Sméagol mesmo não é muito jovem, e só viveu o tanto que viveu por causa do meu Anel.

Impaciente como sempre, Melkor decidiu intervir:

\- Meu amor, por que não arrasamos com essa choça que é o Condado até acharmos quem está com o seu Anel? É mais fácil, meu bem.

\- Eu sei, mas os prefiro escravizados à minha vontade.

\- Aquelas porcarias, escravizados? Pra que servem? Pra nada, meu amor. Vamos destruir tudo, só dessa vez...

\- Melkor, se destruirmos tudo, esses tais de Istari descobrirão tudo sobre o seu padrão de ação que, de resto, nunca foi muito controlado. Eu não destruo se antes não puder subjugar e dominar, e eles sabem disso. Na guerra em sou muito sutil, embora também eficaz e cruel. Eles vão te descobrir...

\- E eu não quero saber! Eles não podem comigo! Curumo já deve ter contado pra todo mundo sobre mim-

\- Melkor - Mairon o interrompeu com um abraço terno e um olhar de preocupação tão pungente que comoveu até mesmo a Moriel, o qual se encontrava ali do lado. Sempre considerara o amor de Mairon por Melkor uma sandice e um exagero, mesmo que fossem seus pais; porém considerava esse mesmo amor de uma beleza ímpar apesar de tudo.

\- O... o que foi? - replicou o vala, surpreso ao vê-lo daquele modo.

\- Melkor, eles podem chamar atenção dos valar caso te encontrem aqui. Ainda estou confiando na lealdade de Curumo, embora não creia que essa lealdade seja muito confiável. Mas se Olórin souber de algo, tenho quase certeza de que vai contar aos valar. Não quero te perder outra vez...!

\- Não vai perder, meu amor, eu estou com um "fána"-

\- Não quero sequer arriscar te perder outra vez. Não sei como suportei nossas duas grandes separações sem enlouquecer. A primeira foi por causa do dever em manter a fortaleza. A segunda... foi apenas por causa de Moriel. Não quero que haja uma terceira vez.

\- Oh... está bem. Está bem, faça como achar melhor.

\- De qualquer modo, esse tal de Condado é pequeno, é uma terrinha de ratos! Em breve os Nazgûl acharão a meu Anel lá!

O maia deu um beijo em Melkor e o trouxe para dentro de um quarto privado. Moriel sabia que era momento de eles fazerem "aquilo" e portanto os deixou em paz. Mas Mairen, agora já moça, quis saber mais detalhes sobre aquilo...

\- Moriel, agora que não sou mais criança... me conta, o que eles fazem lá dentro?

\- Er... por que não pergunta pra mãe quando ela sair de lá?

\- E por que pra mãe e não pra você?

\- Ela é mulher, pode te explicar melhor.

\- Ahn... mas ela também é homem.

\- Sim, mas... não me sinto à vontade em te explicar isso, me desculpe.

\- Está tudo bem... só queria saber o que tem de tão secreto nisso pra ninguém querer falar!

Moriel desconversou e foi cuidar dos orcs. Mas a curiosidade de Mairen mesmo assim não se fez extinta. Quando Mairon saiu do quarto, a filha não tardou em perguntar. E mesmo estando meio vexado, com receio de que a filha não mais visse os pais da mesma forma, lhe explicou "por cima" como era.

\- É isso que papai faz com a mamãe no quarto?

\- É sim, minha filha.

\- E a mamãe gosta?

\- Ah sim. Sempre. Somente quando estava grávida de seu irmão foi que às vezes neguei, porque os enjôos me tiravam a vontade. Mas no geral, sempre gosto.

\- E isso os torna mais próximos?

O maia se surpreendeu com essa pergunta. Pensou que a filha os acharia depravados ou pervertidos, especialmente por fazer aquilo sem a finalidade de gerar filhos... mas viu que não. E era verdade. Ora, que mais além de mentes pervertidas poderiam ver perversão em sexo? Uma mente pura veria o sexo como puro.

\- Sim, minha filha. Desde sempre. Desde o começo isso me aproximou do seu pai.

\- E por que Moriel não queria me contar, se é tão simples?

\- Porque as pessoas julgam isso mal. Mas na verdade não tem nenhum mal.

\- A mamãe só faz isso com o papai?

\- Ah, sim! Eu posso gostar muito de fazer, mas não sou promíscuo. Só gosto com ele. E isso faz com que a gente já sabia como dar prazer um pro outro por causa do tempo que já nos conhecemos... mas enfim, não gosto ainda de dar detalhes sobre isso.

\- Tá tudo bem, mamãe. Eu acho bonito que se gostem assim.

Mairon sorriu. "Eu acho bonito que se gostem assim". Ela realmente não via maldade! Ficou realmente feliz que a filha não os vira de forma negativa por causa do sexo.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um dos mensageiros lhe declarou uma das mensagens dos Nazgûl.

\- Bolseiro foi encontrado, porém fugiu do Condado. E está de posse do Anel.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mairen é inocente, mas tem a inclinação pra essas coisas que herdou do Melkor... xD_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII

O maia piscou algumas vezes antes de enfim seu cérebro terminar de processar a informação.

\- Como?! Como deixam escapar a um pequeno?! Chamem aos Nazgûl, quero fazer uma reunião com eles agora!

Assim foi feito. E no meio dos gritos e impropérios de Mairon, eles explicaram o que aconteceu. Chegaram tarde demais, quando interpelaram a um dos demais pequenos que morava perto de onde o tal Bolseiro vivia, lhe fora dito que saíra há pouco.

\- Saíra há pouco! Saíra há pouco! E não o perseguiram?! E não sequestraram o outro pequeno para obter informações!

\- O senhor nos disse para não declarar guerra ou agir de maneira indiscreta, por isso não o fizemos.

Mairon engoliu em seco. Era verdade. Mas é que ele cria que ia ser mais fácil! Que um pequeno não podia dar tanto trabalho!

De qualquer forma os Nazgûl continuaram:

\- Nós perseguimos o rastro dele depois.

\- E?

\- O atacamos no Topo do Vento. Ele agora está sob o poder do veneno de uma das facas de Morgul.

\- Então logo vira espectro! Mas então por que não o trouxeram para a Torre Negra?

\- Porque ele não está sozinho. Tem mais alguns pequenos junto dele, e também um sujeito, um guardião do norte, um dos edain provenientes da antiga linhagem de Númenor.

\- Essa gentalha, por que não morreram todos no naufrágio da ilha?! Maldito Elendil! De qualquer modo...

\- Eles entraram em Valfenda. Por isso perdemos nossas antigas montarias e também as vestimentas que impediam os outros de nos reconhecerem em nosso pleno poder.

\- Em Valfenda?! Meu Anel está em Valfenda! Como isso foi acontecer?!

E em desespero Mairon dispensou os Nazgûl e foi chorar no colo de Melkor - uma das poucas vezes em que sua família ou seus servidores o viram assim tão fora de controle.

\- Elrond nunca se rendeu quando eu ia de Annatar tentar conquistar a confiança dos outros eldar! Estou perdido!

\- Calma, meu amor. Ele não pode dominar o Anel. Ou pode?

\- É isso que não sei! A vontade dele ainda não foi testada, não sei se resistirá. Mas e se conseguir dominá-lo?

\- Eu vou lá e o tomo dele. Simples.

\- Mas então vão te descobrir...

\- Descobrir, descobrem. Mas não vão conseguir me destruir. Pronto. Fique calmo, meu amor.

\- Eu não acredito que você é quem está me consolando e colocando racionalidade em minha cabeça, quando esse sempre foi o meu papel em relação a si no passado.

\- É que você, meu bem, antes estava nos bastidores e eu sob o alvo de toda essa gente. Agora é o contrário, você está em primeiro plano e eu não. Por isso enxergo as coisas de modo diverso. Mas não se aborreça. Eu vou cuidar de nós, está bem?

Ao ouvir o consorte falar daquela forma, Mairon sorriu. Sentiu-se tranquilizado, pois afinal de contas não usara sequer uma parte de todo o seu poder. Mas veria o que ocorreria em relação àquilo de o Anel estar em Valfenda.

Com o tempo, enviou batedores para espionar os arredores de Valfenda. E logo percebeu que partiram de lá. Não, Elrond não dominara o seu Anel. Mas então que iam fazer com ele?

Logo também descobriu que com eles estava Olórin, o qual chamavam de Gandalf, e por isso não colocou os Nazgûl ao encalço deles - provavelmente não teria poder para tanto, mesmo todos contra ele. Então, quase desesperado, foi em busca do palantír.

\- Vai logo, Curumo, olha logo na pedra! Olha!

Quando o outro maia enfim olhou, Mairon praguejou com ele.

\- Por que demorou tanto?!

\- Não sabia que vossa senhoria, o Senhor da Terra, estava tão necessitado de meus humildes conselhos.

\- Não é hora pra brincadeira! De qualquer modo, Curumo, você sabe o que Olórin sabe sobre o meu Anel?!

\- Ah, agora lhe interessa saber o que eu sei sobre seu Anel, não?

\- Ora, vamos! O que ele sabe? Você é chefe da ordem dele!

\- Ele sabe quase tudo.

Mais uma vez, o maia engoliu em seco. Mas Curumo, fingindo não perceber o desespero do antigo companheiro de forja, continuou:

\- Ele estudou esse assunto assim que um dos amiguinhos hobbits dele estava de posse do seu Anel.

\- Hobbit? Que diabos é isso? Por um acaso é um povo pequeno que...

\- Sim, que vive no Condado. Uma terra de ratos, mas tem uma boa erva de fumo.

\- Sempre foi inclinado para vícios!

\- Melhor que você, que sempre foi viciado em controle e em um certo vala. Mas tudo bem, continuemos. De qualquer modo, ele estudou o assunto porque o hobbit não morria ou envelhecia, e acabou descobrindo sobre o seu Anel.

\- E não fez nada? Não o tomou para si?

\- Não. Ao menos não até agora.

\- Que querem com ele então?!

\- Não sei. Pois veio ele me pedir auxílio sobre essa questão, e eu não te traí, Mairon. Eu o prendi em uma das mais altas torres daqui, mas ele escapou. Ele tem muitos amiguinhos sujos que o auxiliam, e agora está com esses tais de hobbits e mais uma cambada de edain, talvez uns eldar, pra fazer nem me pergunte o que. Mas ele está de posse do seu Anel.

\- De posse do meu anel.

\- Indiretamente, através de um pequeno tolo, mas está.

\- Se eu ao menos tivesse sabido do Condado antes!

\- Ia dar na mesma. Os Guardiões do Norte protegem a terra e iam avisar a Olórin da mesma forma.

\- Pois sim. Isso só pode significar uma coisa, e quero que me ajude nela.

\- O que.

\- Guerra!

O olhar de Mairon ao proferir essas palavras era tão sinistro, que até Curumo se surpreendia com ele. Mairon continuou:

\- Eles querem o meu Anel, colocam Olórin no meio de tudo e mais esses herdeiros de Gondor no meu caminho. Eu, que só queria governar aos meus povos e à minha casa em paz! Pois bem. Não lhes diga nada por enquanto, Curumo, mas Melkor está louco pra guerrear e acho que finalmente chegou a hora de ele começar a agir.

\- Isto não me é mais de grande serventia, Mairon. Não tenho mais tratos com os Istari. Tenho enorme desprezo por eles, e parece que com Olórin me desmascarando eu não mais serei procurado por eles.

\- Então ajude-me na guerra. É o único lado ao qual pode pertencer agora.

\- Pelo que vejo, é o que me resta.

Em silêncio e de forma soturna, Mairon se desconectou do palantír. Chamou a Melkor, Moriel e Mairen, e então lhes expôs o que intentava fazer.

\- Melkor, parece que enfim chegou a nossa hora de voltar a agir. Como nos velhos tempos. Chegou a hora da guerra.

Mairen se surpreendeu e Moriel se demonstrou a postos, pronto a mais uma vez chefiar os exércitos de seu pai. E quanto a Melkor... este somente sorriu ante a possibilidade de poder esmagar e destruir novamente, como nos bons tempos.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Gente, por isso que a Saurita dançou! Achou que alguém ia dominar o Anel e não destruir! Acho que essa obsessão dele por controle o fez ver as coisas de forma errada... já se o Anel fosse do Melkor, o mesmo ia pensar em destruição, pois ele adora destruir!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV

Mairon estava de olhos fechados, deitado na cama em sua forma feminina. Melkor fazia nele o que sabia fazer de melhor: sexo oral com perícia e vontade. Achava que ele andava precisado disso, pois ultimamente andava tenso por causa do Anel. Mas nem assim ele parecia relaxar.

\- Hun...

O maia segurou a cabeça de Melkor com uma das mãos. Era bom... era muito bom. Ele trabalhava muito bem em seu órgão do prazer, e o fazia querer mais... mas havia aquela preocupação que o fazia se sentir mal. Que o fazia não aproveitar direito.

O Anel estava com Olórin... Olórin ia querer o Anel para si. Por que ainda não o tomara? Ele tinha poder para o tomar. Por que não o fizera? Ou será que aquela elda idiota, a tal de Galadriel, estava a barganhar com ele para o conseguir? Qual seria a verdade?

Melkor colocou um dedo dentro "dela", por sentir que estava próxima do orgasmo. Adorava senti-la gozar em seus dedos quando lhe chupava.

\- Ah...

\- Geme pra mim, Mairon...!

Melkor, como numa "tortura", lambeu-lhe as coxas, a virilha, como que para adiar aquele momento... mas logo voltou para o meio de suas pernas e chupou com intensidade.

\- Aaaahhhh...!

Mairon não se conteve mais. Gozou enfim, contraindo-se várias vezes em torno do dedo do companheiro. Mas em sua mente a única coisa que restava era... uma roda de fogo¹. Uma enorme e brilhante roda de fogo, que não saía mais de sua cabeça.

Melkor sentiu que ele estava preocupado e o tomou em seus braços. Beijou-lhe a boca, a fim de lhe transmitir seu próprio gosto dessa forma. O maia correspondeu ao beijo, mas mesmo assim estava distante. Pensando em distrai-lo, Melkor disse a si:

\- Meu bem, vem por cima hoje...

\- Você quer...?

\- Quero. Vem por cima, adoro te sentir rebolando no meu pau.

O maia sorriu e em seguida subiu em cima do consorte, encaixando o membro dele em seu órgão então feminino. Não tardou pra começar a se mover por cima dele, tendo controle de quase toda a situação assim. O vala o tomou pelas coxas e bateu em sua bunda, mas Mairon mal sentia. A roda de fogo tomava conta de seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

Acima e abaixo, para frente e para trás, o clitóris roçando na pélvis do companheiro. A roda de fogo, insistente, impertinente.

\- Senta na minha rola, vagabunda!

Mairon sentava, tentando concentrar todos os seus esforços nesse ato. O prazer sexual irradiando do meio das pernas e passando a todo o resto. A roda de fogo. Olórin ia entregar seu anel a Galadriel. Ou a Aragorn ou, ainda, a Denethor, o qual não ia querer entregar a regência. O membro duro de Melkor a lhe devassar por dentro.

\- Ah...!

\- Senta mais, puta!

O maia sentou, sentindo o próprio prazer aumentar. Olórin ia tomar o seu Anel. Ia destroná-lo. Por que? Só porque ele era talentoso? Só porque soubera dirigir bem a seus reinados e povos? Só por isso? Se continuasse a ser um pobre artífice sem maiores posses ninguém lhe faria mal?

\- Hun... Melkor... Huuuunn...!

Moveu-se mais algumas vezes em cima do amante², até gozar afinal. Melkor o sentiu gozando em seu pau, não aguentou e gozou dentro "dela" logo em seguida. Ambos os ainur se deitaram cansados na cama após o ato, o vala acariciando os longos e fulvos cabelos de Mairon.

\- Gostou, meu bem?

\- Claro que sim...

Beijaram-se, mas na mente de Mairon só sobrava a roda de fogo. Um inferno. Quando aquilo acabaria? Melkor percebeu.

\- Meu amor, você está com o pensamento longe.

\- Preciso achar meu anel. Preciso. Só depois disso terei alguma paz.

Sendo assim, tomaram banho juntos e em seguida Mairon chamou a seus generais, Moriel entre eles, a fim de começar a ordenar os exércitos.

Mas junto com isso precisava impressionar a seus inimigos. Sim, sabia de mais um palantír que se encontrava em Gondor. Mais uma vez, utilizaria da fraqueza mental dos edain para seus propósitos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A partir desse dia, Mairon passou a se reunir com seus generais todos os dias, e Melkor sentiu vontade de participar daquilo tudo também. Mas Mairon o estava deixando pro final. Sim, mais uma vez seria paciente e não se apressaria. Preparou enormes exércitos de edain para atacar Gondor e seus aliados, como Rohan. Contou com Curumo para lhe auxiliar nesse ataque, e ele assim o fez. O que Mairon não sabia era que Curumo tinha seus próprios planos, e não estava sendo tão fiel assim, como ele previra. Curumo queria o domínio para si, mas fingia ajudar a Mairon - e efetivamente ajudava, mas só no que lhe convinha - e ao mesmo tempo fortalecia seus próprios exércitos.

Quando começou a falar com Denethor, o regente de Gondor, foi um golpe muito bem dado. No começo o velho se demonstrou altivo como sempre, mas depois acabou por ver como eram as coisas em Mordor. Mairon mostrou a si todos os exércitos que estavam sendo preparados, e o regente ficou com medo. Não havia poderio suficiente em sua cidadela para contê-lo.

\- Podes unir-te a mim e tornar-te rei, em vez de regente, assim como tua família depois de ti poderá reinar e não somente reger - declarou Mairon a ele - ou... esperar fenecer sob meu poder. Ou ainda, entregar a regência para o rei, o qual não tarda a aparecer.

Denethor não respondeu. Era orgulhoso em demasia. Preferia morrer a ceder, quebrar a vergar e fazer alianças com inimigos. Mairon somente sobrevivera por tanto tempo porque fazia alianças acima de seu orgulho, e depois vencia a sua maneira. Mas esses senhores só perdiam agindo dessa forma.

Apesar de tudo, estava satisfeito. O velho sofria um grande abalo ao falar consigo no palantír. E assim ele se entregava com mais ardor, mais tesão a Melkor. Nesses dias, ia de homem. Gostava de ser subjugado também como homem, pois gostava também de gozar nas mãos dele, na boca dele, no corpo dele. Uma delícia.

Mas Mairon também sofreria um golpe. Um dia, ao ser chamado no palantír, daquele palantír que era de Curumo, ele viu um homem. Aliás, não exatamente um dos edain. Mas um pequeno.

Falou com ele. E riu. Riu, achando que Curumo, em sua avidez, havia pegado ao Pequeno que tinha o Anel.

"Como ele subjugou a Olórin e tirou o Pequeno dele, não sei. Mas conseguiu. E isso só me ajudou. Esse regalo não é para ele! Vou tomá-lo para mim."

Enviou, em sua pressa e considerando o jogo já ganho, um dos Nazgûl para tomar ao pequeno em Orthanc. Errou pela pressa, defeito esse que só ultimamente se fazia presente em seu espírito. Pois se tivesse interrogado ao Pequeno com mais calma, pelo palantír mesmo, teria sabido que aquele não era o portador do Anel. E que seu Anel agora estava indo para Mordor, para dentro de suas terras; e portanto Mairon deveria vigiar a Orodruin, e não atacar a Gondor ou quaisquer terras exteriores.

Mas ele não fez isso, e por isso não soube da verdade. Pensou que o Pequeno com o Anel em breve seria seu, e por isso naquela noite se entregou de forma tão intensa a Melkor, que o vala não lembrava de vê-lo tão ardente, tão insaciável, pedindo tão mais. Ao menos não nos últimos tempos, com todas aquelas intempéries do Anel.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Frodo também reclama, no final, de ver somente a uma roda de fogo em sua mente. _

_²"Amante" no sentido de parceiros no amor. Nessa fic, eles são casados desde a primeira era. Embora a palavra "amante" seja muito usada para denominar relações ilegítimas, em textos antigos servia também para as legítimas._

_Tenho que aproveitar a inspiração e terminar logo essa fic, rsssssss!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	25. Chapter 25

XXV

\- Como assim, não encontraram o pequeno?

\- Ele não estava mais lá. Orthanc está tomada pelos ents. De Curumo nem sinal, pelo que dizem está trancado na torre principal com um de seus servidores. De resto, não há pequeno.

\- Maldição...! Tomaram a Orthanc também! E nós aqui parados! A guerra terá de se tornar mais acirrada!

Ainda buscando uma explicação praquilo, Mairon olhou o palantír que era de Curumo em Orthanc. No começo nada viu, mas depois acabou sendo interceptado por ninguém menos que Aragorn, o filho de Arathorn, o qual vinha buscar o reinado novamente.

Foi uma batalha dura. Mairon em seu poder de maia fez tudo para desgastar ao outro e fazê-lo crer que os poderes de seus exércitos eram incompatíveis com os dos edain ou eldar, mas ele também estava enfraquecido. Pois Aragorn sabia do Anel, reforjara Andúril e agora marchava para lutar contra os exércitos de Mordor.

Com raiva, Mairon desconectou do palantír. Chamou seus generais e enfim preparou a um enorme exército para atacar Gondor.

\- Moriel, você vai na frente com o Rei Bruxo. Aproveite e comande com ele um aríete de guerra que vai arrombar Minas Tirith. Estive trabalhando nele em segredo, tem muitos feitiços de terror e dominação. Você terá poder para direcioná-lo magicamente, mas quem vai empurrá-lo são os trolls, orcs e demais servidores menores da Torre Negra. Quero aquela cidade arrasada! Nada menos!

Moriel fez uma reverência ante Mairon, como se ele fosse mais seu general que seu pai, e saiu. Mairen não foi à guerra. Melkor também não.

\- Meu bem, quando eu vou sair daqui afinal de contas?

\- Espere só eu saber o resultado dessa batalha. Caso seja negativa... então você também entrará em ação.

\- Sei. E eu ouvi falar que o seu aríete se chama Grond... o nome do meu antigo martelo.

\- Sim. Se aborrece de eu o usar?

\- Claro que não, meu bem. Mostra que pensa em mim...

\- Hun... e como penso. Por que não me arromba com o seu aríete, hein?

\- É pra já...

Para se distrair da guerra iminente, Mairon ficava muito tempo acompanhado com Melkor. Somente o deixava para receber notícias do que estaria acontecendo nas guerras. E muita coisa ocorrera naquela batalha decisiva de Minas Tirith. Denethor se matara, o rei de Rohan soçobrara, o Rei Bruxo sofrera uma ignominiosa derrota contra uma donzela (disso Mairon não podia falar, uma vez que já fora derrotado por Lúthien em seu passado), muitos foram derrotados do lado dos inimigos, mas Aragorn com um exército de mortos - isso mesmo, mortos; justamente contra ele, que era denominado de "necromante" - acabara por vencer aquela batalha.

Mas logo um novo alento viria a seu coração. Alguns mensageiros declararam que a passagem de Cirith Ungol (a que passava justamente por Laracna, a "sua gata") fora invadida. Um pequeno fora preso e capturado. Outro, a quem ninguém sabia se era um guerreiro élfico ou o que, invadira a passagem e ferira a Laracna. Eram realmente tempos obscuros! Ninguém jamais ferira Laracna antes.

O bom daquilo era que lhe trouxeram roupas do pequeno que adentrara Mordor. Vinha com uma malha de mithril, roupa esfarrapada, pequena espada élfica, cajado dos edain de Gondor.

\- O que diabos um pequeno, sozinho, vestindo uma roupa dessas, quer em minhas terras?

Mas esse pequeno também sumira. O guerreiro élfico provavelmente o salvara.

\- Bem. Agora tenho de me preocupar com o último assalto que faremos. Batedores me disseram que estão vindo senhores do oeste para cá. Olórin, Aragorn, todos esses senhores, com uma súcia que não consegue bater-se nem com meus menores guerreiros. Será divertido capturar a alguns deles e sob tortura saber enfim onde está o meu anel.

Quando os Capitães do Oeste se colocaram no portão de Mordor, Mairon enviou a um de seus principais intendentes, o qual chamavam de Boca de Sauron. Odiava aquele nome, "Sauron", mas os idiotas "de fora" não reconheceriam se o chamassem de "Mairon". Enviou pois o porta-voz, ainda que contra a vontade de Melkor.

\- Não confio em edain pra fazer essas coisas, meu bem.

\- Eu já lhe disse, eles não têm vontade própria. Não são mais edain, não passam de espectros.

Pediu para Moriel o manter informado sobre tudo. Mandou mostrar as roupas do Pequeno para Olórin e os demais. Veria se eram queridos de si. E era. Mas eles não cederam. Lutariam afinal. Assim que Moriel voltou dizendo sobre a negativa deles, Mairon se levantou, resoluto.

\- Melkor, está na nossa hora de agir. Vamos sair lá fora e acabar com eles! Um deles certamente saberá onde está meu Anel.

Satisfeito, o vala se levantou e ia seguir a seu consorte, para finalmente colocar as mãos na massa como tanto desejava. Mas nesse mesmo momento, muitas coisas aconteceram. De repente, das Sammath Naur, justamente das forjas de onde vinha seu poder e onde Mairon forjara o Um Anel há muitos anos, viera um clamor reivindicando o uso do mesmo.

E num segundo o maia o viu. Um pequeno atrevido, bem na beira do precipício de lava, usando o seu anel. A roda de fogo. Num momento ele compreendeu o plano de seus inimigos: não era arrasá-lo com guerras ou então tentar dominar ao Anel; era destrui-lo, pois assim ele jamais se reergueria outra vez.

\- Nazgûl! Até a Sammath Naur! Não o deixem escapar! Tragam-me o Anel!

Mas antes que qualquer Nazgûl chegasse, aquela criaturinha desprezível, que um dia Mairon tomara como mascote para sua filha, se embateu com o pequeno e tomou o Anel de si. Ainda estava cativo do objeto, e de qualquer forma provavelmente fora ele a guiar os outros para Mordor. Nunca, nunca devia tê-lo deixado partir!

E o serzinho repugnante dançou em torno do precipício, "Precioso, Precioso! Ó meu Precioso!" e em seu íntimo Mairon torceu para que dançasse mais um pouco - só mais um pouco - a fim de que os Nazgûl chegassem e o tomassem para si. Se o tomassem, então tudo estaria ganho. Ele derrotaria aos Capitães do Oeste com um único golpe.

Mas não foi assim que ocorreu. Por causa de um tropeção, de um reles tropeção daquela criatura ridícula, seu destino se selara. Pois ele caíra dentro do precipício com Anel e tudo - para sua destruição, mas também a destruição de Mairon, o qual sentia o "fána" ser desintegrado sem nada poder fazer.

\- NÃO! - foi a última coisa a qual pôde exclamar, agarrado no parapeito de uma das sacadas de Barad Dûr, vendo impotente o melhor de seu poder se acabar.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Detesto capítulo de guerra, acho que já falei. Mas daqui pra frente vai ficar interessante. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI

Moriel, o qual se encontrava no campo de batalha, percebeu logo que algo dera muito errado. De repente os exércitos começaram a se dispersar, e da vitória iminente passaram ao total desespero e desorientação. Ainda teve tempo de ouvir a Olórin dizer que "O Portador do Anel cumpriu sua demanda". Vendo aquilo, Moriel correu para a torre. E lá viu uma das cenas mais tristes a qual presenciaria em vida.

Melkor segurava ao corpo de Mairon nos braços, os olhos do maia vidrados como se houvesse acabado de receber um golpe de morte - como de fato havia acontecido.

\- Mel...kor...!

\- Mairon, fale comigo!

Mas foi em vão. Todo o esforço era inútil. Em breve Mairon perdeu todo e qualquer movimento, seu fána murchando enfim, seu espírito partindo involuntariamente como um espectro enfraquecido. De seu corpo somente as roupas e as joias sobraram.

Atrás do vala, Moriel fazia força para não chorar.

\- Moriel... - chamou enfim Melkor, saindo de seu transe por uns momentos.

\- Sim, meu pai.

\- Por favor, me diga que dessa vez tem cura. Como quando ele perdeu o Anel na Guerra da Aliança e eu pensei que estava morto.

Uma pausa, de silêncio mortal, deu lugar à conversação. Após algum tempo, algumas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, Melkor repetiu a pergunta.

\- Moriel! Por favor, me diga!

\- Não há, meu pai. A melhor essência dele foi-se embora com o Anel.

\- Mas e se fizermos um novo fána pra ele...?

\- Não tem jeito. O espírito dele não tem força pra voltar.

Melkor repassou mentalmente todos os momentos em que esperara aquilo acontecer - e dos quais Mairon escapara com relativa facilidade e sem maiores danos. No parto de Moriel, na queda de Númenor, na Guerra da Última Aliança. Em todos esses momentos ele se salvara. Em todos eles voltara a sorrir para si. Em todos eles aquele terrível fantasma passara por si e se demonstrara não efetivo.

Mas por que então quando tudo parecia mais ou menos seguro as coisas se esvaiam assim?

\- Moriel, não é possível...!

\- É duro para mim também, meu pai. Mairon sempre foi meu modelo, aquele a quem segui e quis imitar.

\- Ele era seu pai. Sua mãe, enfim, te gestou e pariu. Mas pra mim, Moriel... ele era o que canalizava meu poder. Ele era tudo pra mim, Moriel!

E o choro de Melkor cresceu, se transformando num lamento longo e alto. Moriel não aguentou e passou a chorar também. Em breve Mairen veio e também chorou, emocional que era. Mas a dor de Melkor era tanta, que logo se transformou em raiva. Ele, com seu fána completo, poderia ter ido lá embaixo e esmagado todo mundo! Era só ir! Mas Mairon sempre o querendo proteger, sempre o tomando do mundo de fora! Não! Agora ele, Mairon, estava perdido!

Gritando e bradando contra tudo e todos, em ódio desvairado, finalmente Melkor deu vazão a todo o seu poder, o qual reprimira antes por causa do consorte. Começou a quebrar tudo que via na frente, e dessa vez não adiantava Moriel ou qualquer outro lhe recomendar que não. Quebrou tudo, jogou tudo longe, enquanto Orodruin jogava as suas cinzas e lavas fora. E foi ele também quem pôs abaixo a Barad Dur, espantando a todos os servos com seu ódio, destruindo tudo. Os de fora acharam que a Torre caíra por causa da ausência de poder de Mairon, mas fora Melkor quem a botara abaixo, por um momento reduzido novamente àquela força da natureza que só destrói, que nada controla, o puro caos esmagador e primitivo.

Ainda comedido, Moriel decidiu acalmar a irmã e pegar algumas das coisas importantes da torre, bem como alguns servos para não ficarem totalmente sozinhos. Depois de ter se refestelado e destruído a torre toda, até as bases que, de resto, estavam sob as fundações do Anel e portanto não poderiam ser reconstruídas, Melkor de repente parou e se jogou no solo, como se nada mais importasse. Como se de repente toda a sua energia tivesse acabado, embora a energia de seu fána fosse de fato infinita. Mas a energia de seu espírito, essa sim soçobrava e sucumbia.

Moriel foi até ele.

\- Meu pai...

\- Ele era tudo pra mim, Moriel - repetia o vala, como se só então estivesse acordando e retomando o raciocínio que interrompera antes de começar a colocar a torre abaixo - Tudo... toda Arda me detestou, me colocou de lado somente por eu ser diferente dos demais. Por eu querer poder para mim mesmo. Mas, Moriel... Mairon me amou. De verdade. O único que me amou de fato.

\- Não fale assim, meu pai. Nós, seus filhos, também o amamos.

Assim consternados, os três se abraçaram em meio à desolação de Mordor, mais lágrimas a serem vertidas.

O vala continuou:

\- Vocês foram o presente que ele me deu. Vocês me amam porque ele teve a coragem de me amar e me dar uma família, coisa que ninguém antes dele quis dar. Só ele quis. Se hoje eu tenho a vocês, é por causa do amor e da coragem dele.

Após mais uma pausa de silêncio quase mortal, Melkor perguntou afinal:

\- Que faremos agora? Não tenho mais o que fazer em Arda, ou mesmo em Ea. Quero morrer.

\- Meu pai, talvez haja um jeito de fortalecer ao fairë dele.

\- Como...? Não me dê falsas esperanças, Moriel.

\- Eu não as dou. Sabe que não brinco com essas coisas, meu pai. Mas pense: um fairë é imortal. Logo, podemos fortalecê-lo e trazê-lo de volta sim. Somente precisamos saber como. Em seu caso, ficou enfraquecido por um bom tempo, no Vazio. Mas Mairon conseguiu recolher todo o seu poder para um recipiente.

\- E depois ser destruído por conta disso!

\- Eu sei. Mas podemos fazer o mesmo, só que dessa vez retornar todo o poder para o fairë dele.

\- Como fazer isso, Moriel?

\- Não sei. Enquanto pensamos numa solução, poderíamos ir para a fortaleza de Dol Guldur. Ela ainda está intacta.

\- Ora...! Não tenho ânimo de mais nada, quiçá de me dirigir até uma fortaleza tão distante!

\- É necessário, meu pai. Vamos, caso contrário ficaremos ao relento. Eu fiquei ao relento quando Angband foi destruída, e acredite, não foi fácil.

A contragosto, muito lentamente, Melkor foi atrás do filho e da filha, em direção a Dol Guldur. Alguns servos os seguiram. Não foi uma caminhada fácil, pois o espírito de todos estava muito pesaroso. Ao lá chegar, estava tudo relativamente em ordem, pois na suposta fuga de lá, por baixo dos panos, Mairon deixara a alguns servos e generais cuidando de tudo. Todos lamentavam a perda dele, mas Melkor tudo o que fez, assim que chegou, foi se jogar em cima de um leito e de lá não sair.

Por muitos dias assim ficou, entrando e saindo de uma sonolência agitada e sem paz, o rosto de Mairon se desvanecendo presente em seus sonhos. Chamava por ele de forma quase febril, delirante. Para Moriel, aquela viuvez era ainda pior que a viuvez de Mairon na primeira era; pois Mairon chorara, se lamentara, mas após o seu período de luto voltara a si. Já Melkor não dava mostras de um dia voltar ao que fora. E, ironicamente, era o ser mais poderoso de Ea.

Durante aquele tempo, Moriel dirigiu tudo e colocou tudo em ordem. Em seguida, deu um jeito para que os povos colonizados, de Harad, Umbar e outras colônias, estivessem ainda sob o controle deles. Pois se dependesse do tal rei, o tal de Aragorn, agora entronizado e feliz pois "Sauron fora derrotado" (triste destino! A Terra Média toda feliz enquanto ali, no coração de Dol Guldur, a família de Melkor estava desolada), todos os povos agora seriam livres do poderio da escuridão.

Por longos meses estudou como poderia fortalecer ao fairë de Mairon. Não foi fácil mesmo para ele. Porém logo descobriu que havia uma forma. Reativou os templos de Melkor nos centros de Umbar e Harad, e fez com que os povos voltassem a adorar a Melkor neles. Quanto ao vala, estava realmente transtornado. Mal falava coisa com coisa, e quando falava era se referindo a Mairon. Mal penteava os cabelos e, se não tivesse um fána que não precisava de maiores cuidados, certamente já estaria morto.

Mas Moriel o veio reanimar.

\- Meu pai...

\- Sim... - Melkor mal respondia, num sussurro difícil de entender.

\- Meu pai, creio que achei um novo modo de trazer ao fairë de Mairon ao mundo novamente.

Somente algo como isso poderia dar algum ânimo ao vala. Ele levantou a cabeça e disse afinal:

\- Como?

\- Reativei os templos humanos e também os sacrifícios. Da energia desses sacrifícios doarei a ele essa energia, e então ele poderá voltar.

\- E se não voltar?

\- Terá de voltar, meu pai. Nenhum fairë é passível de destruição. Se o tiramos do Vazio, faremos isso por ele agora.

\- E que quer que eu faça?

\- Que venha comigo para que façamos os ritos. Mairen não os conhecia, não era nascida na época, mas eu lembro de assisti-los no palantír.

\- Vamos.

E em sua sandice, Melkor, em seu fána no qual podia mudar de forma, de repente mudou para... a forma masculina de Mairon. Só que com olhos verdes. Ficou muito parecido com Mairen.

\- Meu filho, eu não lhe contei, mas nesses tempos de solidão eu tenho tomado a forma dele pra mirar ao espelho. Não consigo, Moriel, sobreviver sem pelo menos vê-lo no espelho de vez em quando, Vamos, eu vou assim.

Atônitos, os filhos seguiram o pai, que agora apresentava alguma paz no semblante, como se todo aquele terror tivesse ido embora. E ao chegarem a um dos templos em Harad, todos se surpreenderam ao ver a figura de Mairon. Pensaram que ele havia sucumbido. Mas o vala logo se apressou em explicar:

\- Eu sou Melkor retornado - declarou ele, sem mais receio em se revelar.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Nossa, não sei se vcs lembram, mas Tolkien dá aí umas entrevistas nas quais diz que Sauron dizia ser Melkor retornado pros edain? Então, olha aí. Era o Melkor mesmo. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

_Obrigada à Scarlett pelas reviews, não sabe como fico contente de saber que tem pessoas acompanhando. Afinal a gente escreve pra gente, mas tbm pros leitores. Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	27. Chapter 27

XXVII

No começo, todos estranharam, uma vez que dos edain, mortais e de vida reduzida, a maioria não sabia como era a aparência de Melkor, uma vez que o vala não se revelava desde a primeira era. Mas acataram. E os ritos começaram com força, Melkor iniciando a matança de edain e Moriel guardando a energia deles e das almas dentro de recipientes escolhidos e guardados a dedo, sem revelar a ninguém fora da própria família. O sorriso de Melkor era sinistro e mau, como se cada morte vingasse a perda de fána de seu maia. Pior: como se todas aquelas mortes não fossem suficientes para vingá-lo. Ainda usava a imagem de Mairon, de forma que sua imagem costumeira não era conhecida dos edain. Era como se ele tivesse tomado tanto nojo dos edain, que não quisera sequer revelar sua verdadeira figura a eles.

Por anos passaram assim. Para os edain muitos anos, mas para os ainur poucos. Para eles passava muito rápido, mas mesmo assim não foi mais fácil para Melkor. Havia ainda ritos sexuais nos templos, mas Melkor deles não quis participar. Havia belas edain se oferecendo para ele, mas ele não quis. Estava viúvo, podia até mesmo tomar a liberdade de ter algumas amantes sem ser aquilo uma traição - mas não quis. Simplesmente escolheu não ter mais ninguém a não ser seu maia.

Passou muito tempo; gerações de edain e da chamada "quarta era", onde os seres humanos prosperaram, Elessar enfim morreu, os eldar em sua maioria partiram para o Oeste. Mas eles, mais uma vez, trabalhavam em segredo. O rei, e depois seus descendentes, esqueceram por completo dos povos do leste, os quais serviram para juntar toda aquela energia.

Após todo esse tempo, Moriel enfim declarou ter energia suficiente para seus propósitos. Mas era necessário energia ainu para "amalgamar" o fairë de Mairon em seu novo fána. Assim foi feito. Melkor fez o novo fána de Mairon na fortaleza de Dol Guldur, e tomando de sua própria energia, da de Moriel e da de Mairen, juntou-a à energia edain que por eras fora acumulada e colocou no corpo de Mairon. Por um tempo, nada ocorreu. Por um terrível momento, os ainur pensaram que na verdade não haveria modo de trazer a Mairon de volta. Mas após mais algumas tentativas ele foi trazido de volta. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos âmbar, o vala não pôde acreditar.

\- Mairon...!

Por um tempo nada pôde dizer. Compreendera afinal a terrível emoção que tomara conta do maia quando em Númenor - e há quanto tempo já ia aquilo! - Melkor voltara afinal. Era como uma onda forte que o levava e não o deixava nem falar. Simplesmente abraçou ao maia e ali ficou, abraçado a ele, chorando sem poder conter as lágrimas. Mairon, embora ainda não compreendesse bem o que passava, o abraçou de volta. Sabia que anteriormente havia perdido a melhor essência de si; que hibernara por muitos anos e agora voltara. Mas ainda não compreendia as coisas muito bem.

Após muito tempo, conseguira enfim falar:

\- Melkor, onde estamos?

\- Meu bem... estamos em Dol Guldur.

\- Sei. O que aconteceu em minha ausência?

Os três ainur - Melkor, Mairen e Moriel - se revezaram para contar o que ocorrera; o vala tomara novamente sua forma costumeira - homem alto, forte, de cabelos lisos e negros, olhos verdes - enquanto Mairon estava com sua forma masculina e de olhos e cabelos dourados.

Aos poucos, Mairon entendera. E quando vira o tanto de tempo que sua família gastara somente para que voltasse, quando poderiam ter feito qualquer outra coisa; quando Melkor poderia ter tido outros amantes ou ainda outros filhos ou outra família; mas eles escolheram trazê-lo de volta.

Melkor sorriu, uma vez que quando ele mesmo retornara do Vazio; Melkor pensara nele casando de novo, uma vez que poderia ter mais chance de perdão que a si próprio. Mas Mairon vivera para ele e somente para ele, assim como Melkor fazia então. Ambos compreendiam agora que o que os unia era mais duradouro e indestrutível que o tempo ou as circunstâncias.

\- Melkor... fico tão feliz de ver que todo o esforço que despendi valeu a pena. Sou amado afinal... por si e por meus filhos.

\- Claro que sim, meu bem...

Não resistindo, eles se beijaram e se sentiram como se nunca houvessem sido separados. No fundo, não haviam sido. Estavam ligados em suas almas e nos fios de seus destinos, desde o dia de suas criações.

Não resistindo, Mairon e Melkor se afastaram dos filhos e se entregaram a longos dias de amor, matando a sede um do outro em seus leitos privados, transando gostoso como há muito não transavam, pois aquela separação fora, de todas, a mais difícil, por ser inesperada; Melkor nunca esperara que fossem atacar direto a Mairon e não a si, pois ele era sempre o alvo principal dos demais. Mas agora estavam juntos outra vez, contra todas as expectativas.

Após terem se saciado um no outro, de todas as formas e com todas as posições que conheciam, Melkor se lembrou de algo. Quando o fána de Mairon se esvanecera em seus braços, naquele cruel momento onde tudo parecia enfim perdido, lhe sobraram as joias e as roupas. Em sua loucura destruidora, Melkor acabara com tudo, desde a torre até os objetos que Moriel e Mairen acabaram por não salvar da torre. Mas um ele guardara. Era o anel de casamento, a aliança forjada ainda na primeira era, em Angband, quando Mairon se descobrira "grávida" de Moriel e então Melkor decidira finalmente desposá-lo.

Beijando as mãos de seu maia, Melkor tomou da mão dele e nela colocou o anel em seu dedo anelar. E assim, em secreto, em suas câmaras nupciais, sem outra testemunha a não ser um ao outro, ambos reafirmaram seu vínculo esponsal. E se amaram mais uma vez antes de sair do quarto.

Quando saíram do mesmo, pareciam ter retomado toda a lucidez. Pois até então não estavam completamente lúcidos; Melkor ainda com a mente embaralhada pela ausência de Mairon; e Mairon ainda em estágio semi-letárgico, ainda não completamente retornado em mente a Arda. Mas após aqueles dias de amor, estavam ambos em sua mais plena forma. Mas mais do que plena forma, eles tinham uma coisa acima de todas as outras.

Desejo de vingança.

Mairon era paciente e calmo. Mas dessa vez a coisa extrapolara todos os limites. Ele só quisera dirigir as suas terras e cuidar da sua casa, e lhe faziam aquilo somente porque ele ainda trazia o nome de Melkor consigo. Pois agora lhes mostraria seu lado mais cruel. Estava cansado de esperar, de ser diplomático. Agora, ele não pediria para Melkor esperar. Ele agiria ao lado dele, dessa vez não para a dominação, mas para a destruição.

E foi no olhar sinistro de seus pais que Moriel, como general experiente, enfim depreendeu que a maior de todas as guerras de Arda estava para começar.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Agora sim, finalmente, as Dagor Dagorath! O bom de a fic ser comprida é que tive tempo de pensar em como fazer essa guerra, pois não tinha nem ideia quando comecei a escrevê-la._

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	28. Chapter 28

XXVIII

Após um tempo, Moriel finalmente interpelou a seus pais:

\- O que faremos agora?

Foi Melkor quem respondeu:

\- Arrasaremos com Arda!

\- Mas...

\- Não tem "mas". Veja o que eles fizeram com Mairon, somente porque ele trazia o meu nome! Ele ao contrário de mim não destruía. Ele podia dominar, mas não destruía. Ele não é como eu. E mesmo assim o perseguiram! Eu passei toda a terceira era quieto, sem fazer nada além de cuidar da minha família, e vejam como agem comigo! Pois chega de me esconder! Agiremos afinal!

Moriel voltou seu olhar para Mairon, e o olhar dele era tão resoluto quanto ele nunca vira antes. Foi perguntar a eles o que fariam, e então Mairon se demonstrou completamente fora de si, da racionalidade que usualmente apresentava.

\- Vamos destruir. Finalmente eu quero destruir tanto quanto Melkor!

\- E depois? O que farão?

\- Provavelmente sofreremos todos um castigo horrível. Morrermos não vamos, somos ainur, nossos espíritos são indestrutíveis. Mas sofreremos castigos horríveis. De qualquer forma, pouco me importa. Não conseguiria mais viver nessa terra sabendo que seríamos perseguidos vez após vez, sem ter sossego pra viver em paz.

O tom e a postura de Mairon eram os de uma pessoa que falava não somente como consorte ou pai dos filhos de Melkor, mas como se ele fosse seu deus. Como na segunda era, no período em que o vala ainda estava no Vazio.

Assim sendo, não mais montaram exércitos. Não mais organizaram estratégias. Melkor queria simplesmente gastar sua energia no mundo, e sem Mairon o controlando, ele a gastaria e dispersaria de maneira completamente arrasadora e sem limites, como no começo dos tempos. Mas agora esse descontrole se somava ao fato de que ele estava com ódio. Muito ódio.

Primeiramente sentiram ódio da luz, e portanto foram atacar o sol. Arien, a maia que guiava o astro, um dia há muitos milênios rejeitara Melkor, mas isso não ficara completamente esquecido. Nem pelo vala, nem pelo maia, o qual, apesar de ter sido o único com quem Melkor se casara e com quem constituíra família, Mairon ainda tinha muita bronca daquelas mulheres a quem Melkor dera atenção antes de lhe conhecer. Por isso arrasaram com o "fána" de Arien e destruíram o sol, fazendo assim com que toda Arda sentisse a força de sua destruição. Sem o sol, os alimentos não cresceriam e toda a vida findaria em pouco tempo. Dessa vez a guerra era séria.

Mas ainda não satisfeitos, os Senhores do Escuro foram destruir a lua e seu timoneiro, Tilion. Assim como Arien, ele teve seu fána destruído e foi para Valinor junto de Arien. Ao olhar aquilo e ver o que os maiar reportaram, Mandos olhou para o céu então escuro, em convulsões de violência, e disse de si para si:

\- Enfim se iniciou a Dagor Dagorath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os antigos saíram dos salões de Mandos para a guerra. Fëanor, seus filhos, Lúthien, Beren, Túrin, até mesmo os antigos númenorianos ressuscitaram para lutar. Cada um escolheu seu caminho. Muitos escolheram o lado dos Valar, mas outros também escolheram o lado de Mairon e Melkor. Os balrogs também voltaram à vida, assim como Ungoliant e outros seres malignos, porém mesmo alguns deles não tinham certeza de ficar do lado do vala negro, pois os Valar não os aceitariam.

Em seu descontrole, Melkor passou a destruir tudo ao lado de Mairon, esse também descontrolado. Moriel, o qual sequer ousara interromper a loucura dos pais. Pensou o que faria com aquilo; ele em si não desejava destruir tudo, portador do espírito prático e racional de Mairon que era. Mairon queria destruir por causa de Melkor, mas Moriel não tinha aquela "paixão" por Melkor, mesmo sendo ele seu pai; portanto, ele não tinha ganas de destruir tudo. Então, pensou o que faria caso seus pais perdessem a guerra - o que era muito provável de acontecer. Os Valar jamais perdoariam a si e a sua irmã - especialmente a si, pois ele trabalhara por muito tempo em serviços de tortura, guerra e escravização para seus pais.

Quanto a Mairen, também seria condenada, mas como ela tinha o ímpeto de Melkor, provavelmente lutaria até o fim. Naquele mesmo momento, ela só se continha de sair lutando porque Moriel a continha.

\- Por que não posso lutar ao lado de meus pais?! - dizia ela, quase gritando, ao irmão.

\- Porque não sabemos o desfecho disso. Melkor sempre foi louco...

\- Não fale assim do papai!

-...falo a verdade. Melkor sempre foi louco, ele é a personificação do caos e da entropia. Mairon o conteve por todo esse tempo, e agora que resolveram enfurecer a Mairon também, deu nisso. Ele parou de controlar a Melkor, e tudo será destruído. Mas os Valar também têm suas formas de agir. Talvez eles não possam reagir de forma consistente no começo, pois Melkor tem muito poder. Mas com o tempo talvez o vençam.

\- E o que pretende fazer?! Ver nossos pais lutando sozinhos e depois soçobrar? Mesmo que vençam, espera não tomar parte nessa vitória de forma alguma?

\- Não estou me acovardando. Apenas esperando para ver no que vai dar.

\- Esperar... esperar! Foi tudo o que a mamãe fez durante a terceira era, e lhe destruíram o Anel! Até ela desistiu de esperar! Eu vou atrás deles, cansei de esperar!

E, sem mais poder conter a irmã, Moriel a viu ir lutar contra os enormes exércitos de edain e eldar que já se avolumavam em volta de Mairon e Melkor. Com uma braçada Melkor destruía milhares; Mairon também não deixava por menos. Mairen se colocou na frente dos exércitos inimigos e sua luta se parecia com uma dança de fogo¹. Ela também matava muitos eldar e edain, como se fossem de papel. Moriel apenas observava.

\- Meus pais... minha irmã... até onde isso tudo nos levará?

No meio das fileiras de edain e eldar, surgiu um que vinha como um deus da vingança. Gurthang na mão direita, o ódio na esquerda. Ele vingaria todo o mal que Melkor fizera a sua família, deixando seu pai preso por décadas em uma cadeira em Angband, assistindo a maldição de sua família; assistindo a ele, Túrin, casar com sua irmã sem saber. Ele se vingaria do Sinistro Inimigo do Mundo afinal.

Ao vê-lo, o vala negro riu. Riu de contentamento, também de desdém. Ele, que já matara tantos desde que a batalha começara! Aproveitou para debochar:

\- Veja como são bons os Valar. Em vez de virem lutar pessoalmente contra mim, mandam um dentre os edain! Muito justo, realmente.

\- Cale-se, maldito! Conhecerá seu fim perante a minha espada!

\- Pois venha. Venha, se considera que pode me vencer! A mim, o maior de todos os deuses!

Melkor estava louco, louco furioso, e a fúria somente lhe dava ainda mais forças para progredir. Mairon também estava louco, e isso fazia com que ele amasse ainda mais a seu consorte. Colocou-se na frente dele portanto.

\- Terá de lutar comigo primeiro para alcançá-lo!

Sendo assim, Túrin e Mairon entraram num embate furioso, mas Mairon era fraco para embates físicos. Ele sempre perdia quando se colocava somente em força... e portanto Mairon foi atingido mortalmente pela espada Gurthang, a qual estava impregnada de um poder extraordinário, capaz de ferir mesmo a um maia.

Ao ver aquilo, Melkor lembrara de todo o terror que passara quando Mairon perdera o "fána" na Guerra do Anel. Todos os anos e sacrifícios nos templos por causa dele. Toda aquela angústia. E agora queriam destruir a ele novamente!

Enfurecido, Melkor ia tomar a espada das mãos de Túrin e ia golpeá-lo, mas o adan foi mais rápido: perfurou aos dois, vala e maia, ao mesmo tempo, na altura do coração. Mairen gritou. Moriel se assustou; ele que nunca se assustava facilmente. Mairon abraçou-se ao vala e o olhou nos olhos.

\- Parece... que esse é o fim, não é?

\- Mairon... como pode...? Um adan!

\- Mas ele é o Senhor do Destino. Querem que ele nos vença... foi assim que Mandos previu.

Sem ter mais o que falar, o vala simplesmente o abraçou. Esperou que o fim viesse. Fim? Bem, não era bem dessa forma. Eles eram ainur, não morriam. Mas suas almas sofreriam a um castigo pesado após serem despojadas de seus fánar. Ao menos eles tinham feito um bom estrago em Arda... demoraria bastante para refazer, mesmo que todos os ainur cantassem a uma nova canção.

Que fim belo, abraçado a seu maia, o qual fora fiel do começo até o final!

Sorriu, por saber-se bem sucedido ao menos naquilo. Toda a sua vitória, todas as suas coisas boas - desde os governos, os domínios, o amor, os filhos, o casamento - vieram dele. E foi pensando assim que ele enfim ouviu a voz, fraca porém presente, de seu consorte cantar:

_"Eu sei que vou te amar..."_

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Na mitologia babilônica, a guerra era conhecida como a "dança de Inanna". Mairen não tem tantos atributos de Inanna, mas a Inanna de um livro que estou escrevendo tem muitos atributos de Mairon._

_Sou ruim pra narrar guerras, já disse. Mas estou tentando. A seguir, o final das Dagor e o desfecho da história, finalmente!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX

Melkor piscou algumas vezes, pensando que estava a passar por algum delírio. Mas não era; Mairon estava realmente a cantar.

E assim continuou:

_"Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar_

_Em cada despedida eu vou te amar_

_Desesperadamente eu vou te amar"_

Fazendo esforço, Melkor respondeu:

_"E cada verso meu será_

_Pra te dizer"_

Ambos assim cantaram:

_"Que sei que vou te amar_

_Por toda a minha vida"_

Lúthien, a qual saíra de Mandos e estava a escutar, lembrou daquela já remota ocasião em que Mairon cantara essa música e ela a usara para cantar com Beren¹. Teve naquele momento pena do maia, pois sabia que ele amava a Melkor e só estava a morrer com ele por causa desse amor. Na ocasião mesmo ela não se refreara de matá-lo com Huan por causa daquele amor? Pois ele perdurava... era após era ele perdurava.

Já sem forças, ambos os ainur fecharam os olhos e se viram tragados por uma escuridão sem precedentes. Estavam a morrer? Que importava?

Seus corpos jazeram inertes no meio da batalha; Túrin reverberando de júbilo pela vitória, Mairen chorando agarrada ao corpo dos pais, Moriel em pé quieto apenas observando, as lágrimas caindo sem controle. Mas as almas de Mairon e Melkor se direcionaram para muito longe dali.

Repentinamente, ambas as almas (fairë) foram parar na frente do próprio Ilúvatar, o qual, ao contrário do que ocorria até há pouco, emanava uma luz sem igual.

Ambos os ainur permaneceram a olhá-lo de forma empedernida. O que ele ia fazer com eles? E com seus filhos? O silêncio somente foi quebrado pela voz profunda de Ilúvatar:

\- Vejo que finalmente chegou a hora de descobrir o destino de vocês.

Mairon tomou a palavra:

\- Senhor, não viemos aqui para pedir perdão. Aceitaremos qualquer castigo que nos for imposto. Eu, no entanto, apenas peço encarecidamente uma coisa: que poupe a meus filhos! Eles nada fizeram de errado para nascer nesta família; nela nasceram somente porque eu e Melkor os tivemos. Eu tenho responsabilidade porque saí de Valinor por livre e espontânea vontade e fui me oferecer para ser servidor de Melkor e mais tarde casar-me com ele. Eu fiz porque quis. Eles não. Eles não tiveram escolha. Nasceram já no Reino Negro. Especialmente Moriel é de uma personalidade muito disciplinada, creio que se adaptarão bem.

Eru ainda esperou para replicar, mas enfim disse:

\- Melkor estava em Arda desde a segunda era, não é verdade?

Mairon respondeu:

\- Sim, é verdade. E isto também é culpa minha. Eu por muitos anos acumulei energia e o trouxe de volta para Arda.

\- Ele passou toda a segunda e terceira eras em ordem.

Mairon não sabia se aquilo era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação. Mas não precisou se questionar. Logo ele respondeu:

\- Na primeira era, ele também esteve quieto em Angband enquanto estava com você.

\- Ele não estava quieto quando roubou as Silmarili...

\- Nessa ocasião ele estava sem você.

Aquela verdade era realmente bastante pertinente. Mairon nunca pensara naquilo de forma consistente.

\- Verdade. Mas quando ele foi atrás de Fingolfin-

\- Ali ele não o escutou. Você o aconselhou a ficar dentro da fortaleza. Mas sempre que o escutou, Melkor conseguiu ficar em ordem.

O vala apenas escutava, não sabendo onde terminaria tudo aquilo. Eru continuou:

\- O poder de Melkor é a força, o caos esmagador. Ele precisava de alguém que o controlasse e direcionasse. Melhor ainda: ele devia ser direcionado sem pressão, caso contrário ficaria ainda pior e mais descontrolado. Vocês se deram tão bem justamente porque Mairon sempre soube ser paciente e lidar com a impulsividade de Melkor sem no entanto lhe tirar a razão. No entanto, o poder de Melkor é necessário em Arda para que ela continue a existir. Como existiria a vida sem a morte? O começo sem o fim? Sem a destruição, a criação se saturaria e engoliria a si mesma. Mas sem o controle, a destruição engole a tudo e não deixa nada crescer.

Pela primeira vez, Melkor falou:

\- Nunca antes me disseram que meu poder era realmente necessário. Ao menos não alguém de fora de meu círculo de aliados.

\- Mas ele é. Nada é criado de maneira inútil. De qualquer modo, você acabou deixando mágoas e cicatrizes nos principais povos de Arda. Por isso uma nova canção terá de ser feita.

O vala abaixou a cabeça.

\- Isto significa, portanto, a minha condenação.

\- Não. Acabei de dizer que a entropia é necessária para que o mundo e a própria vida existam.

\- Então... que será feito?

\- Mairon, você é o principal direcionador do poder de Melkor. Ele precisa de você ao lado dele para que esse poder não seja descontrolado.

\- Então...

\- Vocês poderão e deverão fazer parte da nova Arda. Mas com uma condição.

O vala arriscou a resposta:

\- Não sair destruindo tudo?

\- Também. Mas para que isso não aconteça, é necessário que Mairon fique a seu lado.

Ambos os ainur piscaram algumas vezes. Pensaram que teriam um castigo enorme, algo horrível a cumprir - ou mesmo uma sentença eterna no Vazio, coisas assim. Mas Eru lhes pedia apenas para que... ficassem juntos.

Após o choque inicial, Mairon replicou:

\- Senhor, foi isso que eu sempre fiz desde o começo. Mas Melkor tinhas políticas... desmedidas por assim dizer. Eu as segui porque queria ficar ao lado dele...

\- Sim, eu sei. Você o fez porque o amava. E agora vai continuar a direcionar o poder dele por essa mesma razão. Vocês têm de me prometer que nunca ficarão separados, caso contrário a entropia se tornará completamente desmedida, como no começo de tudo.

Mairon abaixou a cabeça e declarou:

\- Desde sempre eu quis ficar ao lado dele, e se a minha tarefa para residir em Arda deve ser essa, eu a aceito com muito prazer.

\- E você, Melkor?

O vala pensou por alguns segundos. Por anos a fio, milênios na verdade, ele nunca conseguira imaginar a sua vida sem Mairon. Fora um tempo longo e certamente cheio de desafios, mas também cheio de coisas boas. Enfim respondeu:

\- Eu não consigo mais imaginar meu poder sem ser direcionado por ele. Não consigo imaginar como seria viver naquele começo horrível, quando ainda não o tinha. É claro que eu quero ficar com ele...

\- Sendo assim, ambos serão redirecionados para cantar a canção que gerará a nova Arda.

-... mas também não estou aqui para pedir redenção!

Mairon olhou ao consorte admirado:

\- Melkor, estamos tendo uma nova chance!

\- Você não quis se redimir em Mandos na ocasião do parto de Moriel. Por que quer agora?

\- Era diferente, eu ficaria longe de você! Mas se pudermos ser redimidos juntos... por que não?

\- Eu não sei. Não seríamos bem aceitos, as pessoas não nos perdoariam.

\- Não precisamos ser perdoados. Eu só quero ficar consigo e em paz...! Esses sempre foram os meus planos para a terceira era, e nós o estávamos cumprindo... apenas não conseguimos cumprir porque os eldar e edain estavam querendo vingança. Caso não queiram se vingar de nós, não vejo mal... ou você preferiria ficar no Vazio do que comigo e com nossos filhos?

Melkor fechou os olhos. Pensou mais um pouco e respondeu:

\- Tudo bem, eu tentarei me readaptar.

Sendo assim, ambos foram redirecionados para o meio dos demais edain, eldar e ainur, com novos "fánar". Por um tempo todos ficaram em silêncio, não entendendo o que era aquilo, aquela volta dos dois que por tanto tempo foram os inimigos de toda Arda. Mas em seguida a voz de Mairon começou a cantar, quase como se não sentisse:

_"Eu sei que vou te amar_

_Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar_

_Em cada despedida eu vou te amar_

_Desesperadamente eu vou te amar"_

Dessa vez Lúthien não se conteve e cantou o resto, como bem lembrava:

_"E cada verso meu será_

_Pra te dizer_

_Que sei que vou te amar_

_Por toda a minha vida"_

Mairen logo começou a cantar junto e mesmo Moriel passou a cantar. Melkor também passou a cantar, e os eldar e edain do lado "de lá", estimulados por ouvir a Lúthien cantar, passaram a cantar junto, mesmo sem nada entender.

Assim, sem mesmo se darem conta, iniciaram a nova Ainulindalë.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Eu sei que vou te amar". A música na verdade é do Tom Jobim e do Vinicius de Moraes, mas na fic não custa pensar q é do Sauron. Rs!_

_²Vide a fic "Maternidade", onde Mairon quase morre no parto. _

_Pois é, fazer a nova música baseada no amor do Sauron e do Melkor! s2 Mas ainda tem continuação, não caba aqui não! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	30. Chapter 30

XXX

Logo, a música, que começou com Mairon, se transformou numa música totalmente diferente, e dessa vez sem dissonância. Melkor desta vez estava guiado por Mairon, e por isso a canção que ele cantava não destoava. Dessa vez não somente os ainur participaram, mas também os eldar e edain. Eles, de fato, não haviam retornado de Mandos para lutar na Dagor Dagorath, mas para servir de criadores na nova canção.

Após a mesma, sem se segurar mais, Mairon e Melkor se beijaram na frente de todos. Mairen ficou encantada, mas Moriel ficou a observar os que estavam em volta. Eles estavam perplexos por perceber que ambos haviam sido poupados até para a Ainulindalë. Que era aquilo? Especialmente Túrin se sentia indignado, até que transbordou essa indignação:

\- Eles foram perdoados?

Todos permaneceram em silêncio. Pelo visto, haviam sido. Mas ninguém ousava quebrar o silêncio. Túrin porém continuava enfezado:

\- Eles foram perdoados?! Os que amaldiçoaram a minha família, os meus pais?! Como assim?!

Vendo que aquilo não ia acabar bem, alguns dos eldar que eram amigos de Túrin o afastaram do vala negro e de sua família e tentaram distrai-lo, dizendo que com certeza o castigo deles ainda viria. Eru era quem cuidaria de tudo.

Depois ficaram sozinhos, um olhando pro outro. Ao que parecia, pelo tema da nova música, já estavam na nova Arda. Por isso, não sabiam o que fazer. Após um longo tempo, Melkor enfim falou:

\- Mairon, acho que deveríamos procurar um lugar pra ficar.

\- Sim, pra variar. Mais uma vez - e espero que seja a última!

\- Verdade. Mas vamos, aí quem sabe possamos entender direito o que está acontecendo.

Assim foi. Por um tempo considerável, ambos construíram uma nova residência a si, e várias novas casas a seus servidores. Sem mais guerras, Moriel olhou para tudo aquilo e indagou:

\- O que eu vou fazer se não serei mais general de guerra?

Mairon então lhe disse:

\- Ah, filho, não sei. Pode usar a sua disciplina para fazer diversas coisas.

\- Ou então tentar se apaixonar! - interpelou Mairen - Quem sabe assim descobre que seu coração não é de pedra?

Moriel fez uma cara feia e respondeu:

\- Perda de tempo. Apaixonar-se pra que? Pra ser infeliz? Pra perder a razão? Não, muito obrigado.

Mas Melkor disse em seguida:

\- Eu por muito tempo tive receio de amar, meu filho. Mas veja só... estou com sua mãe! Digo... seu pai. Digo... ah, enfim!

\- Mas é por isso mesmo que não quero. Mairon se perdeu muitas vezes porque seguiu o seu caminho...

\- Moriel, não fale assim da mamãe! - ralhou Mairen, mas Melkor fez um gesto de não se importar em demasia.

\- Ele um dia vai saber. Vai chegar a hora dele! E de mais a mais... eu não seria ninguém sem Mairon.

Sendo assim, ambos os ainur se beijaram novamente, mas de qualquer forma ainda se sentiam um pouco perdidos. A nova Arda estava existindo e provavelmente florescendo lá fora, mas eles não fariam parte dessa construção. Não tinham coragem de sair e tentar socializar com os demais. Nos primeiros tempos foram realmente bastante isolados dos demais, vivendo apenas para si, como sempre fora até então. Mas como Eru dissera, a entropia de Melkor era necessária.

Alguns dos eldar e edain os procuraram. No começo, o hábito de hostilizá-los fez com que Mairon, Melkor e mesmo Moriel não os quisessem por perto. Mas após algumas visitas, eles começaram a aceitá-los melhor.

Foi dessa forma que Mairen conheceu a Maedhros, o qual não gostava ainda de Melkor e Mairon, por causa do que sofrera em Angband na primeira era... mas ao ver Mairen, viu que ela tinha algo de diferente. Ela tinha a impulsividade de Melkor, mas era ao mesmo tempo doce de uma forma que não sabia poder ser uma filha de Melkor.

Moriel, no entanto, ficou muito de olho nos dois. Não via aquela "amizade" com bons olhos. Mas enfim... como resposta àquele contato estreito, Mairen somente respondia, rindo, ao irmão:

\- Um dia vai se apaixonar também...

\- _Também_?! Que negócio é esse?! Você e um elda?! Nossos pais nunca aprovarão, e o pai dele, Feanor, menos ainda!

Ela respondia rindo e fugindo do irmão, o qual ficava ainda mais furioso.

Enquanto isso, Arda florescia. Mas o poder de entropia de Melkor devia entrar em ação. Coisas como o inverno, a morte, as erosões, somente podiam existir e controlar o crescimento desenfreado porque ele existia. Em breve Melkor passou a sair e ir para fora acionar esse poder nas coisas que cresciam em demasia. Essa era a sua função inicial, e dessa vez Mairon estava ali para o auxiliar.

No começo, alguns eldar e edain como Feanor e Túrin, ficaram com raiva e quiseram se vingar. Mas eles não quiseram desrespeitar a ordem de Eru. Se Ilúvatar preservara ao vala, quem seriam eles para contestar? De qualquer forma, as silmarili foram recuperadas e usadas por Yavanna para fazer a novas Árvores, e surpreendentemente nem Melkor nem Feanor tinham mais a antiga fissura que tinham nas joias. Simplesmente não mais as desejavam.

Complicado mesmo fora o caso de Finwe. Miriel ressuscitara também e ninguém sabia mais quem seria a esposa dele; se ela, se Indis. Finwe acabou por escolher a Miriel, sua primeira esposa, e a Indis restou ficar com seus filhos e seus descendentes.

No mais, os que ainda eram solteiros frequentemente iam a Melkor e Mairon perguntar como levavam um casamento tão longo sem haver maiores desavenças - a ponto de Mairon tê-lo trazido de volta do Vazio na segunda era.

Melkor sorria e simplesmente dizia:

\- Ora, é fácil! É só foder pra caralho!

O rosto de Mairon se tornava vermelho nessas horas.

\- Melkor, está louco de falar assim na frente deles?!

\- Ah, meu bem, mas é verdade!

Nessas horas Mairon via que por mais que Melkor pudesse ser direcionado, ele nunca podia ser mudado! Era sempre o mesmo... mas eram características dele, e Mairon o amava mesmo assim...

Era esse outro dos motivos do relacionamento deles ser bem sucedido. Por isso ele falava:

\- Não o levem a sério. Na verdade o que faz o meu casamento com ele dar certo é... paciência. Paciência, levar as qualidades mais em conta que os defeitos... e principalmente... vontade de ficar junto. Creio que isso é o principal. Tive muitas oportunidades de ter outros parceiros, especialmente quando Melkor foi para o Vazio. Mas não tive.

\- Meu bem, quando seu Anel foi destruído eu também tive oportunidade de ter outras pessoas.

\- E teve?

\- Ora... não! E nada de ciúmes agora, hein!

Ambos sorriram e se beijaram. Os eldar estranhavam a linguagem muito direta e por vezes chula de Melkor, mas dessa vez ele não destruía nada. Ele não machucava, não torturava e Mairon por sua vez não dominava. Mas continuava com mania de organização e gostava de mandar os servos limpar e deixar tudo "um brinco".

Um dos momentos felizes foi quando os ents encontraram com as entesposas, finalmente. E enfim nasceram entinhos, mas a reprodução era bem devagar, como Mairon mesmo gostava.

\- Detesto quando se reproduzem rápido, que nem rato. Filho tem que ser que nem os meus, um a cada três mil anos.

\- Eles precisam, Mairon. Eles vivem menos...

\- Ents vivem mais.

\- Por isso mesmo reproduzem menos. Mas os outros seres reproduzem mais.

Um dia, logo após falar daquelas coisas, Mairon estava de mulher e tentou voltar a ser homem. Mas não conseguiu. Estava preso na forma de mulher! E logo em seguida vieram os enjoos... os enjoos que conhecia bem da gravidez de Moriel!

\- Melkor! Acho que estou grávida de novo!

O vala sorriu. Aquilo pra ele era bom, ele gostava de ser pai.

\- E você falando dos outros se reproduzindo! Já estava na hora de ter outro...

\- Está louco?! Eu quase morri no parto de Moriel!

\- Ué, dessa vez se perder o "fána" Mandos me devolve.

\- Mas eu não quero ter outro parto daqueles!

\- Calma, meu bem. Até lá a gente resolve. Afinal, você não se arrepende de ter tido ao Moriel, não é?

\- Não. Mas se eu pudesse não ter outro parto daqueles...!

\- Calma, vai dar tudo certo.

Dessa vez, efetivamente, a gravidez fora bem mais tranquila. Mairen estava encantada por ter um irmão mais novo, assim como Melkor. Já Moriel parecia indiferente.

Um dia, receberam uma visita muito inesperada: Varda, acompanhada de Arien. Justamente as que um dia foram pedidas por Melkor em casamento! Mairon fez cara feia, mas Melkor as recebeu friamente:

\- A que devo a honra de duas ainur tão distintas em minha casa?

Varda, sendo valie, tomou a palavra primeiro:

\- Melkor, sei que tivemos muitas desavenças no passado...

\- Sim, mas pelo visto isso já passou, não? Eru me permitiu viver em Arda.

\- Eu soube também que Mairon... está "grávida". É surpreendente como ele é o único ainu a assumir ora formas femininas, ora masculinas. Eu... gostaria de parabenizá-los.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Entenda... eu e você jamais poderíamos ter dado certo.

\- É verdade, você se dá muito mais com o caráter calmo de Manwe, enquanto Mairon adora o meu ímpeto. Não é, meu bem?

Mairon sorriu amarelo. Por que Varda estava a lembrar daquelas coisas tão antigas?!

\- Mas de qualquer coisa, entenda... desejo a sua felicidade e que o filho de vocês que vai nascer seja feliz. E que você possa... continuar a viver bem em Arda.

\- Ah, sim. Eu também queria agradecer vocês duas.

\- Pelo que?

\- Por terem recusado casar comigo. Afinal, se não fosse assim, eu não teria ficado com o Mairon. E ninguém é mais perfeito pra mim que o Mairon!

Dessa vez o maia sorriu de forma genuína. Sim, esse era Melkor! Às vezes difícil, às vezes complicado, mas quando precisava exaltá-lo diante dos outros, exaltava. E ele precisava ouvir aquilo: a preferência de Melkor por si na frente de todas as outras, inclusive daquelas que um dia o vala quisera como esposas.

A convivência no começo fora assim, e logo a casa de Melkor tinha até mesmo hobbits como visita, dos quais Mairen gostava muito, mas de quem nem Mairon nem Moriel gostavam - por causa da guerra do Anel. E num desses dias Melkor olhou para os lados e viu: gente em sua casa, Mairon como seu consorte e seus filhos em volta. E percebeu que tinha tudo de que precisava.

\- É incrível, nunca pensei que teria todas essas coisas: um consorte, uma família feliz e pessoas que frequentam a minha casa! Mas agora tenho!

\- Sim, meu amor... de certa forma, seu caminho foi tortuoso. Mas todos os caminhos que levam para o amor são, na verdade, certos.

Sendo assim, ambos se beijaram e decidiram fazer uma cerimônia de reafirmação de votos de casamento em Valinor. Mairen escolheu as roupas de sua mãe (Mairon estava na forma feminina por causa da gravidez) e Moriel foi o mestre de cerimônia. Manwe e Varda fizeram questão de serem os padrinhos e depois também, os padrinhos da criança que ia nascer. A festa foi longa e varou a madrugada. Foi um evento feliz, mas Mairon teve de evitar as mãos de Melkor a noite toda, o qual ainda continuava com aquela mania de o ficar bolinando em público.

\- Melkor, na frente de todo mundo não!

\- Só um pouco, meu bem... somos casados mesmo...

\- Mas os outros vão ver! Oh, se não fosse a minha paciência...

-...eu já estaria perdido há muito tempo. Eru somente me deixou viver em Arda porque você está comigo e sabe lidar com o meu poder. O único que sabe fazê-lo de maneira completa.

E era verdade. Tanto que, quando o bebê nasceu, dessa vez num parto bem mais fácil que o de Moriel - esse filho tinha mais a essência de maia que a essência de vala a qual Moriel herdara - Mairon deu a ele um nome que mesclava o de Melkor e o de Mairen. Chamou ao bebê de Meren.

\- E o Moriel, vai ficar de fora? - Melkor perguntou.

\- O Moriel já foi homenageado ao dar nomes para meus gatos. A maioria deles têm "Mor", escuridão, como começo de nome.

Outro que quis ser padrinho foi Curumo. Dessa vez em sua aparência jovem, voltou a ser aprendiz de Mairon - e agora aprendera a lição de não interferir nos trabalhos dos outros, nem tentar dominá-los.

\- Quem sabe eu também me caso?

\- Você? Duvido um pouco. Sempre foi muito autocentrado.

\- Mas ao ver o seu exemplo, quem sabe?

\- Ora... comece treinando com o meu filho. Fique um pouco com ele aqui enquanto eu e Melkor vamos dar... uma voltinha.

\- Voltinha... sei! Sei muito bem o que vão fazer!

Mairon sorriu maliciosamente e foi ter com Melkor. Enquanto isso, Curumo foi sair com o bebê e encontrou-se com Olórin, o qual pra variar continuava cheio de hobbits à sua volta.

\- Não é incrível como apesar de tantas lutas eles acabaram se redimindo?

\- Sim, amigo. Eles se redimiram, e você também.

\- Aule nos impunha uma disciplina dificil, e isso mexeu com a nossa cabeça. Mas ao que parece o amor redimiu a Mairon e por conseguinte a Melkor.

\- E esse bebezinho?

\- É o filho mais novo deles. Dizem que a filha do meio está enrabichada com Maedhros...

\- Pois que fique. Assim os eldar e os ainur podem ter uma aliança de paz.

Olórin acendeu um cachimbo e começou a fumar.

\- Mas nem aqui com uma criança de colo você para de fumar, Olórin?!

\- Cada um com seu vício! E você também fuma que eu sei! As ervas em Orthanc, lembra?

\- Sim, mas não na frente de crianças!

Ambos riram e contemplaram a nova Arda, a qual finalmente vicejava em equilíbrio e o mais importante: sem as investidas catastróficas de Melkor - o qual, nos últimos tempos, preferia gastar essa energia com sua casa, sua família e principalmente com Mairon, o qual se demonstrava cada vez mais amoroso e dedicado, ainda mais do que nos tempos de clandestinidade.

Pois não são os amores legítimos, quando bem aproveitados, a principal prova de que a verdadeira vontade de todos os seres é, na verdade, amar?

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mais uma fic completa! Ficou sendo a terceira maior fic, em palavras e em capítulos, que já fiz. _

_Sobre a Verdadeira Vontade, vem da lei de Thelema, e também se encontra no livro "A História sem Fim". _

_Beijos a todos e todas! Especialmente para Scarlett e Vectriz Ikaros, a qual fez com que as minhas fics Angbang ficassem também disponíveis para o público que lê em espanhol. _


End file.
